O Afilhado Perdido
by CC.Lda
Summary: Td começou numa noite de festa e acabou numa noite de desespero. Há 13anos Harry P, 1rico herdeiro foi dado como morto, mas o seu Padrinho promete oferecer 1a recompensa a kem o trouxer. Para Ginny W., falsificadora, Harry o orfão é 1sonho realizado [Acab
1. Prólogo

N.A: A presente história é toda e propositadamente baseada em "Anastasia" um filme da Dream Works, acho eu, as canções foram escritas ao ritmo das do desenho animado por isso se quiserem podem pegar na k-7 e cantarem em coro!   
  
Espero que gostem!!  
  
Disc. Tanto HP como o guião de "Anastasia" não me pertence, eu sou só uma pobre escritora com uma mente infantil!!!!  
  
Este fic é dedicado à Jaqueline Granger, já agora para todos os HG/RW vão ler o fic dela "Na escuridão da tua ausência" é muito bom!, que tal como eu é uma HG/RW viciada!!! Bjs "garota!!"  
  
Prólogo  
  
Era naquele dia! Dali a umas horas eu iria partir para a festa de anos do meu afilhado e dar-lhe a maior prenda da sua curta vida, também ele só tinha uns 6/7anos, tinha a certeza de que ele ia gostar!!!  
  
Subi para o meu coche e espreitei pela janela à medida que a carruagem me levava pelas ruas londrinas até à mansão onde os Potter, o James e eu éramos amigos desde crianças, estavam a festejar os anos de Harry, o seu único filho e meu único afilhado.  
  
As ruas estavam repletas de luzes e todos pareciam felizes, o que era normal, estava na altura das festas tradicionais de verão, passamos pelo bairro da Comunidade Portuguesa que era a mais alegre festejando por entre danças tradicionais, sardinhas e febras assadas os seus Santos Populares que eram mais do que muitos por esta altura do ano.  
  
A carruagem deslizou suavemente pela rua à medida que nos aproximávamos da Mansão dos Potter. Quando lá cheguei toda ela brilhava, parecia-me que o James e a Lily tinham ido ao sótão buscar as luzes de natal e tal como nas casas americanas as tinham colocado a fazer de moldura à casa.   
  
Quando entrei um criado correu a segurar o meu casaco e a minha cartola, avisando-me que chegara demasiado tarde para jantar com a família mas que o baile estava ainda agora no seu princípio. Agradeci e encaminhei-me para o grande salão de festas. As luzes eram tantas e brilhavam tanto que tive de piscar os olhos uma boa porção de vezes antes de me habituar.  
  
O James estava sentado a um canto com um calice na mão e a Lily estava no meio da pista a dançar com o Harry no meio de uma boa centena de convidados maior parte dos quais, tenho quase 100% de certezas, o Harry nunca vira na sua pequena vida, nem eu!  
  
O Harry assim que me viu vez uma vénia de despedida à mãe, o que fez o James levantar-se com um sorriso e tomar o seu lugar, enquanto o Harry veio a correr na minha direcção como se não me visse à mais de um ano, o que não é verdade, só não nos vemos à 365 dias!!!!   
  
[N.A: Sim, porque um ano tem 365 dias e 6horas!!!!!!!]  
  
Depois de me ter cumprimentando muito cordialmente e ter perguntado como tinha corrido a minha viajem ele pulou de alegria e perguntou:  
  
-A minha prenda Padrinho! Trouxeste-a de África como disseste ou talvez da Ásia!!?!?!  
  
Ri e disse pegando-lhe ao colo:  
  
-E que tal descobrires por ti próprio!!!  
  
Nessa altura pude ver uma menina pequena ruiva, que devia ser um ano mais nova que o Harry e que estava vestida de trapos, provavelmente filha de alguma das cozinheiras a espreitar. Um guarda agarrou-a pela cintura e disse numa voz rude:  
  
-Virgínia! Devias estar nas cozinhas!!!!  
  
Estava para ir falar com aquele guarda sobre Boas Maneiras, quando ouvi o Harry:  
  
-UAU!!!  
  
Voltei-me para ele, tinha aberto a prenda e por certo adorado. Os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto rodava o estranho objecto entre as mãos. Parecia um tubinho de prata partido ao meio, uma parte tinha uma espécie de fio e a outra estava solta, o Harry montou-o.  
  
-O que é???- perguntou-me.  
  
-É um apito para animais... Experimenta-o ...  
  
O Harry apitou com toda a sua força mas nem um som se ouviu.  
  
-Está estraga...  
  
Nessa altura todos os cães da redondeza começaram a uivar. Harry olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu expliquei-lhe o que se tinha passado:  
  
-Só os animais conseguem ouvir esse som... e como sopraste com muita força acordaste todos os cães aqui perto...  
  
Os olhos de Harry brilharam...  
  
-Porreiro... Assim vou poder chatear o gato dos Granger!!!!  
  
Ri e perguntei:  
  
-Harry o que é que tu tens contra os teus dentistas!!  
  
Harry fez uma cara inocente.  
  
-Eles aleijam-me quando me arranjam os dentes!!  
  
-Ora!- disse- se não comesses tantos doces não terias de ir ao dentista!!  
  
Harry ia para responder mas de súbito uma sombra negra apareceu na sala. Voldemort! Fora em tempos o advogado e banqueiro dos Potter, mas quando estes descobriram que ele desviava o dinheiro tinham-no despedido e obrigado a devolver tudo em Tribunal, o processo deixara-o na ruína. Ninguém sabia como ele agora possuía uma Mansão tão grande ou maior que a dos Potter, muitos diziam que ele tinha feito um pacto com o Demónio, para mim ele era o Demónio, mas opiniões não se discutem!!  
  
Harry agarrou-me pela manga e perguntou:  
  
-Onde está Deus? O mau está aqui!!!  
  
Sorri e respondi:  
  
-Deus está dentro de ti Harry! E se acreditares nisso, ele- disse apontando para Voldemort- nunca te poderá magoar...  
  
O James e a Lily foram falar com ele, grande erro, a meu ver deviam ter simplesmente chamado os criados e obrigado-os a explusá-lo de lá. Antes de partir Voldemort voltou-se para trás e disse:  
  
-Amaldiçoou-vos Potter! Não descansarei enquanto não vos matar a   
  
todos!!!  
  
-Como se isso fosse possível...- comentei.  
  
Como o futuro me mostrou o contrário...  
  
Os Potter convidaram-me para passar uma semana com eles, depois do Harry insistir e tronar a insistir lá assenti. Estava para partir no dia a seguir quando algo terrível se passou. Nessa noite, um grupo armado começou a forçar a entrada na Mansão, os criados que ainda nos eram fieis acordaram-nos à pressa deram-nos robes e mandaram-nos partir. O meu quarto era o mais próximo do de Harry, quando ficava na Mansão era meu "dever moral" contar-lhe uma história sobre as minhas viagens todas as noites.  
  
Os criados disseram-me que tinham dito ao James que eu tomaria conta do Harry, acordei o Harry de rompante e sem esperar que ele se levantasse coloquei-o às minhas costas. Desatei a correr pelos corredores, pouco tempo depois, estava habituado a correr bem e depressa, vi a Lily e o James, a Lily ficou muito feliz por ver que o Harry estava bem, o James puxou-a e começaram a correr em direcção à casa dos barcos, iríamos pegar numa lancha e fugir dali pelo lago! Plano perfeito ãh! Errado! O Harry de súbito lembrou-se que...  
  
-O meu apito... ficou no quarto...  
  
Deslizou pelas minhas costas e desatou a correr em direcção ao quarto. Corri atrás dele, enquanto ouvia a Lily gritar pelo filho e James a gritar por ela, por mim e por Harry. Quando chegamos ao quarto tranquei a porta e disse a Harry:  
  
-Endoideceste!! Temos que ir embora!!!  
  
Fui até ao pé dele, acabava de pôr o apito ao pescoço. De súbito umas vozes:  
  
-Sr. Black! Menino Harry! Sabemos que estão aí dentro! Abram a porta e talvez sejam poupados!!!!  
  
Não tínhamos por onde fugir. Olhei pela janela a tempo de ver Voldemort dar ordem de darem um tiro a Lily, James já estava no chão, uma poça de sangue debaixo dele indicava o pior, pouco tempo depois Lily caia por cima do seu amado, tingindo a sua camisa de noite branca de vermelho sangue, seu e de James. Harry quis espreitar pela janela mas não o deixei. A porta estava prestes a vir a baixo. De súbito uma vozinha...  
  
-Sr Black!!! Aqui...  
  
Olhei e vi a menina ruiva, ela estava ao pé duma porta pequena, que dava para dentro da parede.  
  
-Claro!- pensei- As passagens secretas!!!  
  
Empurrei Harry para dentro da passagem, mas rapidamente reparei que não tinha puxador por dentro, por isso se todos passássemos os guardas veriam a parede aberta e correriam atrás de nós. A menina pareceu perceber porque disse:  
  
-Entrem! Entrem!!  
  
O Harry olhava admirado para ela.  
  
-Mas eles vão matar-te!!!  
  
-Não vão!- disse a menina- Eu sou só a filha da cozinheira!! Vai...  
  
Ela começou a fechar a porta.  
  
-Anda!- pediu Harry de novo, completamente aterrorizado pela ideia de deixar aquela menina nas mãos dos guardas.  
  
A menina colocou a mão no peito de Harry para o empurrar para dentro e quando o fez ficou com a parte debaixo do apito presa na mão. A porta fechou-se ao mesmo tempo que a porta principal se abriu e os guardas entraram na sala, consegui ouvir as suas vozes:  
  
-Onde estão eles?!?  
  
-Eles quem!??!  
  
-Não te faças inocente miúda! Onde estão!?!?!  
  
-NÃO SEI!! LARGUE-ME A ORELHA!!!!!!!  
  
-Tu pediste miúda!!!  
  
Ouvi um tiro, Harry congelou, tive de o puxar o resto do caminho, tentando convencer-me de que eles não podiam ter dado um tiro na menina, só por ela "não saber" onde nos encontrávamos! Estávamos a correr pelo pátio, quando Voldemort apareceu surgindo sabe-se lá de onde com uma pistola na mão que apontou a mim e a Harry.  
  
-Finalmente a minha vingança...  
  
Coloquei Harry atrás de mim.  
  
-Vou matar todos os Potter!  
  
Ia para disparar quando um enorme cão lhe saltou para cima, Harry tinha começado a usar o apito, sem a parte de baixo o som era para os cães 100vezes mais alto, todos queriam destruir o causador do som. Não esperei um segundo apito, peguei em Harry e corremos até ao porto. Eles estavam a recolher a ponte quando chegamos, subi e preparei-me para içar Harry, mas um estúpido marinheiro deu-lhe um encontrão e fê-lo cair, Harry levantou-se rapidamente mas não conseguia alcançar-me para o puxar, tentei saltar mas os passageiros impediram-me. De súbito uma grande caixa soltou-se das amarras e caiu perto de Harry o que o fez voar um bom par de metros e bater com a cabeça no chão e desmaiar.   
  
-HARRY! HARRY! HAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!  
  
Berrei por ele, voltei para trás assim que pude, passaram-se quase treze anos, nunca mais voltei a ver o meu afilhado...  
  
Fim do Prólogo  
  
N:A: Então... o que acham!??! Carreguem nesse botão aí em baixo e digam-me, sim!?!? 


	2. Boatos em Londres

N.A: Oi malta!!!! Fiquei muito feliz por saber que alguém gostou do prólogo! O capítulo 1 não é muito garnde por isso vou pôr o 2 já de seguida!!! Para melhor perceberem a música, isto é, para ela rimar e fazer sentido talvez seja melhor lerem-na uma vez ignorando o que escrevi entre (), para perceberem ou antes, saberem o que se passa pelo meio da música leiam então o que está entre ()!!! Isto vale para todas as músicas que não hão de ser poucas, quem conhece o filme, antes desenho animado, sabe bem que não!!  
  
Bjs  
  
CACL  
  
Disc. HP ou "Anastasia" não me pertencem! Eu sou apenas uma fanwriter!!! ^_^  
  
Este capítulo é para a Gi, espero que gostes da maneira como a "Gina" vai ser retratada!!!  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
O Plano "Arranjar um tipo parecido, ensinar-lhe tudo, levá-lo a Paris, convencer o Padrinho e ganhar uma pipa de maça!"  
  
ou  
  
Boatos em Londres  
  
A imagem duma nuvem cobria a vista do pássaro que assim que se viu livre dela pode ver Londres completamente coberta de neve. As pessoas passavam a correr tentando conservar algum calor debaixo das suas roupas. O pássaro pousou ao pé da janela duma fábrica. Rapidamente como um relógio a despertar, ele pode ouvir uma "revolução"...  
  
Toda a fábrica começara a cantar ao som do BUUUUUU!!! Que marcava o final dum dia de trabalho.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Os trabalhadores começam a sair em fila para picar o cartão de presença e enquanto esperam vão cantando o que lhes vai na alma.  
  
-Londres é Neve!  
  
Londres é frio!  
  
Congela-nos a roupa de noite e de dia  
  
Com este frio colossal ninguém vai sobreviver  
  
Só temos os boatos para nos aquecer...  
  
(Aparece uma rapariga de uns 22/23 anos, tem longos cabelos castanhos embaralhados e olhos castanhos, atrás dela vem um gato laranja que parece ter batido com a cabeça numa parede de tijolos e que tem um laço em trono do pescoço. Tem um grande casaco cinzento com rebordos de pelo brancos, e o seu cabelo está preso por uma fita branca e os ouvidos estão também tapados por orelheiras brancas de pelos, usa botas cinzentas. A rapariga para ao pé duma vendedora ambulante e compra-lhe uma maçã. Em seguida movimenta-se nas ruas no meio das pessoas que continuam a cantar...)  
  
EI!!! Ouçam bem, há boatos em Londres  
  
Ouçam bem pelas ruas já se diz...  
  
(A rapariga chega-se ao pé duma banca de jornais, o gato salta para cima do balcão onde um jornaleiro lhe mostra um jornal que em letras gordas diz FAMÍLIA MORTA SIM! MAS HARRY PODE ESTAR VIVO!!!!! Em seguida passa as mãos pela fotografia dum rapaz pequeno e comenta:)  
  
Os Potter morreram já está provado  
  
Mas o filho pode ter escapado!!  
  
(O grupo que tal como a rapariga se tinha juntado afasta-se em rodopios e canta numa voz ligeiramente alta:)  
  
AH! O pequeno Harry Potter!!!!  
  
(Um polícia olha para eles desconfiado e as pessoas dispersam enquanto o jornaleiro comenta para a rapariga em voz baixa e enquanto fecha as portadas da banca...)  
  
Mas isso não se diz!!!  
  
(As pessoas afastam-se e começam a cantar enquanto dançam:)  
  
É boato, é lenda, o mistério sim  
  
É um murmuro que se levanta  
  
Harry tem estado escondido numa anta  
  
E assim o boato se transforma em história no fim...  
  
(A rapariga continua a andar pelas pessoas sem dançar e/ou cantar. Uma vendedora de porta chaves com a forma de Harry em pequeno, pega em vários que coloca nas pontas dos dedos e comenta: )  
  
Ouvi dizer que o Padrinho vai recompensar  
  
Quem o afilhado lhe levar...  
  
(A rapariga está a subir uma escadaria para fugir à confusão, o gato sempre atrás dela como um cãozinho, quando de súbito uma rapariga ruiva de olhos esverdeados, vestida com um casaco azul escuro e rebordos de pelos brancos também, olha para ela como se esperasse que ela fosse Ter com ela. Os seus cabelos ruivos estão apanhados em rabo-de-cavalo e também usa orelheiras mas azuis escuras. As suas botas são brancas. Como parece que a morena não a viu ela chama: )  
  
-Hermione...  
  
Hermione volta-se e sorri para a rapariga e diz:  
  
-Ginny, anda, anda...  
  
As raparigas metem-se por um corredor que parece uma feira e onde os vendedores estão a cantar também...  
  
(Homem com quadro na mão e mostrando a um possível comprador)  
  
Olhe esta pintura é Potter bem vê...  
  
(Mais á frente uma mulher canta um pregão para atrair clientes à sua banca)  
  
Camarada olha os pijamas que já foram do conde  
  
Tirei-os do seu guarda fatos...  
  
(Hermione e Ginny parecem não ligar a nada, até que de súbito um homem se põem à frente delas e mostra um casaco cantando:)  
  
Trouxe isto da Mansão  
  
É lindo todo em pele  
  
E vale uma fortuna   
  
Se eu o der à dona dele...  
  
Em seguida Hermione e Ginny sobem as escadas dum velho edifício até ao último andar e enquanto o fazem vou conversando:  
  
-EI Ginny, arranjei o teatro!!!  
  
-Está tudo a correr lindamente... Agora só nos falta o rapaz...  
  
-Não sei porque achas que exista algum tão cego...  
  
-Vá lá Herm... Seremos ricas... Nunca teremos de forjar papeis ou roubar mantimentos... só precisamos de 3 bilhetes, 1 para mim, 1 para ti e 1 para o Harry Potter....  
  
Hermione sorri perante a expectativa e Ginny que apanhou o bicho dos musicais começa a cantar também ao pé da varanda, lá em baixo as pessoas ainda dançam...  
  
É boato, é lenda, mistério sim  
  
É o pequeno Harry Potter que nos faz sonhar  
  
E nós duas entraremos na história em fim  
  
(Ginny vai até ao pé duma parede, abre um pedaço e tira um ferrinho)  
  
Nós vamos encontrar alguém para fazer o papel  
  
Vestido a rigor irá connosco a Paris...  
  
Calcula a recompensa que o Padrinho vai pagar  
  
Quem disto era capaz só tu e eu...  
  
Seremos ricas!  
  
(Hermione satisfeita repete a frase de Ginny)  
  
Seremos ricas!  
  
(Ginny pega numa mala e comenta)  
  
Teremos luxo!  
  
(Hermione sorri e concorda pegando na sua mala também e continuando a cantar em coro com Ginny que se chegou ao pé da varanda)   
  
Teremos luxo!  
  
E Londres vai Ter mais do que falar!!!  
  
(As raparigas saltam para o telhado e deslizam pela neve até ao chão onde a população continua a cantar e a dançar)  
  
SHIU! Ouçam bem há boatos em Londres  
  
Ouçam bem pelas ruas já se diz...  
  
EI!!!  
  
(As pessoas aproximam-se e começam a mexericar.)  
  
EI!!!  
  
(As pessoas aproximam-se e começam a mexericar, em seguida separam-se de novo para continuar a cantar....)  
  
Ouçam bem há boatos em Londres  
  
Ouçam bem pelas ruas já se diz  
  
É um mistério que está aqui...  
  
(Ginny e Hermione entram para dentro dum teleférico e Ginny comentam elevando a sua mala)  
  
Será o maior golpe que já vi...  
  
(Toda a cidade diz em coro)  
  
O pequeno Harry Potter....  
  
Morreu?   
  
Ou  
  
Não?!?!  
  
(Um homem que está no cimo dum prédio a limpar um pombal que comenta:)  
  
Quem sabe?!?! Shiuuu...  
  
Fim do Cap.1  
  
N.A: Então?!?! Como ficou!??! Quero saber tudo!!! Bjs CACL 


	3. Viagem ao Passado

N.A: Bem como prometi no 1ºcap, aqui está o 2º de rajada!!!! Espero que gostem, este ainda é mais pequeno que o primeiro! Tentarei colocar um ou dois capítulos por dia!!!! Bjs  
  
CACL  
  
Disc. Nada, nada é meu... se se pudesse por um rótulo este diria, HP propriedade de JKR, Warner Brother, etc e "Anastasia" propriedade Dream Works Pictures, etc, adaptação CACL!!! Por aqui vê-se tudo!  
  
Este capítulo é para as minhas irmãs, que são umas coisas fofas que me ajudam em tudo, na realidade nas músicas para o Harry elas tiveram mesmo de me ajudar!! Bjs fofas!!  
  
Cap.2  
  
Viagem ao Passado  
  
Algures um orfanato, os miúdos acumulavam-se em trono das janelas enquanto acenavam e diziam:  
  
-Adeus Harry! Adeus Harry!!!  
  
Um rapaz de +/- 19/20 anos, cabelos negros, olhos verdes, óculos e uma cicatriz em forma de trovão na testa, ignora completamente um homem moreno que vem acompanhado duma gata e que está a falar, bem vistas as coisas, sozinho.  
  
-Adeus malta!! Adeus...  
  
-Viras à esquerda no entroncamento! À esquerda digo eu!!! EI rapaz!!!  
  
-Adeus! Adeus!!!  
  
Harry voltasse para o homem e comenta:  
  
-Estou a ouvi-lo Sr. Filch!   
  
O homem puxa Harry pelo seu cascol, uma das poucas peças de roupa que Harry tem(Harry apenas tem um casaco grosso negro, uma blusa e umas calças de malha, mais umas luvas rotas e um chapéu pequeno!), e começa a falar:   
  
-Tens-me dado problemas desde que aqui chegas-te! Não respeitas as regras! Achas-te o Rei de Inglaterra! E no final não passas dum desgraçado!!!  
  
Harry soltasse e Filch continua a andar até ao portão e a falar...  
  
-Nos últimos 13 anos, eu alimentei-te...  
  
Harry começa a fazer coro com ele:  
  
-Eu vesti-te, eu dei-te um lar!!!!  
  
Filch voltasse para trás de repente e abrindo o portão duma vez comenta:  
  
-Como é que tu... escumalha que não tinha nem nome quando aqui chegou consegue decorar tanta coisa...  
  
-Mas Sr. Filch eu tenho uma pista!!!- disse Harry colocando a mão sobre o colar que estava dentro da roupa para não congelar.  
  
Filch sorriu irónico e comentou puxando o colar de Harry para fora...  
  
-Claro...- em seguida rodou o apito e leu "Do Padrinho, a nossa próxima aventura será Paris!!"...- em seguida começou a rodar o apito- Então o pequeno Harry- Harry fez uma cara de aborrecido e Filch repetiu- o pequeno Harry quer ir a França procurar a sua família...  
  
Harry disse que sim com a cabeça e Filch fingiu ajeitar-lhe o cascol antes de o mandar pelo ar e começar a empurrar Harry pelo portão a fora dizendo:  
  
-Harry está na altura de saberes o que é a vida e entrares na linha!! Vê se percebes isso!!!- Em seguida fecha o portão a toda a força e volta-se para trás gozando- Paris será a nossa próxima aventura... COUGH! COUGH! Devias estar grato!!!  
  
Muito mais à frente, ao pé do entroncamento, Harry finge-se corcunda faz uma voz pesada e imita Filch:  
  
-COUGH! COUGH! Devias estar grato Harry!- em seguida põem-se direito e   
  
volta-se para trás falando como se Filch o pudesse ouvir- Eu estou grato pois! Grato por SAIR DAÍ!!!!!!!  
  
Em seguida voltasse para as tabuletas e volta a imitar a voz de Filch:  
  
-Á esquerda diz ele... Eu sei o que me espera ser for para a esquerda... serei um escravo dos Durseley, Reis da Sardinha em Lata para sempre...- em seguida pega no colar e comenta- mas se for para a direita...- Harry pega no apito e lê- "A nossa próxima aventura será Paris"... O meu Padrinho devia realmente gostar da minha companhia...- em seguida olha para a tabuleta que diz "Londres 25km" e comenta- Talvez eu...- em seguida leva as mãos à cabeça e comenta- mas que loucura!!! Eu ir a PARIS! Nem sequer sei falar Francês...  
  
Harry senta-se no meio do entroncamento e começa a rabiscar no chão coberto de neve com um pau que apanha enquanto pensa:  
  
-Se eu soubesse ao certo onde Deus está podia perguntar-lhe qual o melhor caminho...  
  
Harry suspira e olha para o chão, lá escreveu...  
  
"Deus está dentro de ti..."  
  
Harry pisca os olhos e volta a ler a frase, incrédulo leva a mão ao peito enquanto pergunta:  
  
-Dentro de mim?!?!  
  
Nessa altura a sua mão sente algo que instintivamente tira para fora. O apito, quando trona a ler a frase, pelo menos aos olhos de Harry, a palavra França, brilhou com mais força. Harry sorri e voltasse para a estrada da direita pensando para si:  
  
-Londres cá vou eu...  
  
Harry não está nem a andar a uns 15m quando começa a nevar. Depois de puxar a gola do casaco para cima, gola que está meio rota, ajustar as luvas, que só vão até meio dos dedos, e puxar para baixo o boné, que deve ser dois números mais pequeno, comenta:  
  
-Óptimo! Era só o que me faltava!!! Vou congelar!!- voltando-se para trás Harry volta a imitar Filch- Eu vesti-te!!!! Vestiu-me pois... de TRAPOS!!!!!  
  
Harry continua a andar com os dentes a baterem de frio, e a garganta quase a congelar, por isso decide começar a falar para si.  
  
-OK! Tenho que aquecer!! Vamos falar de coisas quentes... Chocolate quente... pergunto-me a que saberá chocolate derretido... estupidez aquecer chocolate, quando ele deve ser muito melhor como se come normalmente... Sol, o sol é quente... não, é melhor não falar de sol... senão daqui a nada estou a espirar... Talvez devesse fazer algo que puxasse mais pela garganta e pelo meu passo...  
  
Harry olha para a estrada à sua frente, branca e abandonada, a neve parece cair com mais força e Harry suspira antes de começar a cantar...  
  
-Vou tentar então...   
  
Coragem sê forte  
  
Irei por certo conseguir...  
  
(Harry começa a caminhar embora um pouco hesitante.)  
  
Como diz o povo  
  
A vida é um risco  
  
(Harry torna a hesitar mas sorri e continua a caminhar...)  
  
Nunca tenhas medo de ir  
  
AH! Se eles pudesse, imaginar  
  
Que ao meu passado  
  
Vou voltar...  
  
(Harry passa por uma tabuleta que diz "Londres 20km" )  
  
No final desta estrada  
  
Paris estará mais perto  
  
A minha aventura acontecerá de certo...  
  
("Londres 15km")  
  
Abrirei os braços e  
  
Enfrentarei a aventura que me espera  
  
("Londres 5km")  
  
SIM! Este é o sinal  
  
Este é o meu fado  
  
Ao passado vou voltar  
  
E a minha aventura...  
  
Preparar...  
  
("Bem Vindo a Londres!")  
  
Fim do Cap.2  
  
N.A: Bem, o Harry chegou a Londres, a Ginny está em Londres, que se sucederá!?!?! "Não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não!", esta é do DB!!^_~ 


	4. Vai ter com Ginny!

N.A: Bom, bom... aqui está o capítulo 3...  
  
Disc. Nada é meu... Nada é meu...  
  
Para a Gi de novo, que me anda a dar umas óptimas dicas!!!!  
  
Cap.3  
  
Vai ter com Ginny! Ela ajuda-te...  
  
Harry caminha pelas ruas de Londres, o Natal está à porta, as ruas estão enfeitadas e as pessoas passam pelas ruas carregadas de prendas. Vários cartazes policiais dizem que será paga uma grande recompensa a quem puder dar informações sobre Ginny Weasley, uma falsificadora de cinco estrelas.   
  
Harry pergunta pela linda de comboio a um guarda que o olha de lado e pergunta:  
  
-Não vais dormir nos túneis espero!!!  
  
-Não Sr.!- diz Harry- Vou comprar um bilhete...  
  
-Assim sendo...- comenta o guarda e indica o caminho a Harry.  
  
Mais tarde Harry chega ao pé das bilheteiras, depois de 20m na fila chega finalmente a sua vez. O homem que está a vender os bilhetes tem cabelo preto escorrido, como se estivesse a escorrer óleo, o seu nariz tem um tamanho descomunal, a sua roupa é verde e no anelar tem um anel com forma de serpente. Um crachá indica que se trata do funcionário sorridente 158942, Severus Snape.   
  
Harry olha para ele e não lhe parece que Snape seja um funcionário sorridente, não pela cara com que está a olhar para ele.  
  
-Não dou esmolas rapaz!- comenta voltando para o trabalho e dizendo- SEGUINTE!  
  
Harry não deixa que a pessoa atrás de si lhe tire o lugar e diz:  
  
-Eu não quero esmolas... quero um bilhete...  
  
Snape olha para ele de cima a baixo e comenta:  
  
-Então assim o caso muda de figura... Para onde!?!?  
  
Harry sorri e diz:  
  
-Para Paris, Sr.  
  
Snape olha para ele incrédulo e desata-se a rir, quando finalmente para pergunta:  
  
-O que te ensinaram na escola rapaz... não existem comboios subaquáticos... terás de comprar um bilhete até uma cidade costeiras, depois apanhar um barco para França e por fim lá apanhar outro comboio ou coisa que o valha...  
  
Harry pensa um pouco e assente num gesto de cabeça.   
  
-Em tempos ouve ligação directa mas agora...- comenta Snape- então o que vai ser...  
  
Harry sorri e pede:  
  
-Um bilhete para uma cidade costeira donde eu possa apanhar um barco para França...  
  
Snape assente até porque o seu superior, um homem loiro, com uma roupa brilhante e um sorriso aberto, que usa o crachá Funcionário Sorridente N.º 1, Locheart está a passar. Snape volta-se para Harry e diz:  
  
-Estás com sorte... temos um bilhete tudo em um até França... Mas para isso   
  
tenho de ver o teu visto de saída...  
  
Harry pisca os olhos:  
  
-Visto de Saída!?!?  
  
Snape rola os olhos.  
  
-Sim rapaz, o que te permite sair do país...  
  
-Não tenho nada disso!!!- diz Harry.  
  
Snape chateia-se e diz batendo com as portadas da casa dos bilhetes:  
  
-Sem Visto de Saída não há bilhete!!!!  
  
Harry encolhe-se à medida que um punhado de neve lhe caí em cima da cabeça e comenta:  
  
-Muito sorridente sem dúvida...   
  
De súbito Harry ouve um "PSST!", voltando-se Harry vê dois gémeos ruivos, que estão a cinco metros deles. Os gémeos voltam a chamá-lo e Harry aproxima-se perguntando:  
  
-Eu!??!  
  
-Sim tu!- diz um dos gémeos enquanto o outro olha disfarçadamente para a direita para a esquerda- chega aqui...  
  
Harry aproxima-se ainda mais e pergunta:  
  
-Sim!??!  
  
Os gémeos trocam de posição e o que dantes estava a vigiar começa a falar com Harry.  
  
-Então queres sair do país?!?!  
  
-Pergunta estúpida George, todos queremos...  
  
-FRED!!!  
  
-OK! OK! Desculpa...- disse o que se devia chamar Fred.  
  
O suposto George suspirou e continuou a falar:  
  
-Como estava a dizer, queres???  
  
-Sim!- disse Harry rapidamente- mas...  
  
-Não tens visto!!- disse o que se devia chamar Fred.   
  
-YA!- respondeu Harry começando a esfregar as mãos uma na outra para aquecer.  
  
O suposto George assentiu e disse:  
  
-És novo, pareces estar em idade de estudar! Vai com os teus pais ao Ministério... se eles disserem que vais estudar para fora eles dão-te o visto...  
  
Harry resmunga antes de dizer:  
  
-Eu sou Órfão!!!  
  
Os gémeos olharam-se entre si.  
  
-Isso é mau!!!!- disse o que se devia chamar Fred.  
  
-Muito mau mesmo!!!!- disse o suposto George- mas sei quem te pode ajudar!!!  
  
-Pois sabes- disse o que se devia chamar Fred- eu também!!  
  
Desta vez o suposto George nem se deu ao trabalho de criticar o que se devia chamar Fred e puxou Harry mais para perto e disse:  
  
-Vai Ter com a Ginny! Ela ajuda-te...  
  
Harry arregala os olhos:  
  
-Ginny a falsificadora!?!?!  
  
-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUU!- dizem os gémeos ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-Desculpem!!!- disse Harry baixando a voz- e onde posso encontrar essa Ginny!?!?  
  
Os gémeos olham para a esquerda e para a direita alternadamente antes de o que se devia chamar Fred dizer:  
  
-Na antiga Mansão Potter!!!  
  
-Mas- acrescentou o suposto George- Não fomos nós que te dissemos!!!  
  
Harry olhou em redor e perguntou:  
  
-AH Não!?!?!  
  
Mas os gémeos já tinham desaparecido e só as suas pegadas no chão provavam que eles eram reais. Harry olhou em redor, teria de achar o caminho para a antiga Mansão dos Potter sozinho. Mansão Potter, o nome não lhe era estranho...  
  
»»»»»Algures em Londres, dentro dum teatro...««««««  
  
Numa mesa, Ginny e Hermione, esta última com o seu gato ao colo, tinham enormes listas à sua frente cheias de nomes de rapaz que queriam tentar fazer o papel de Harry Potter para que quando o Padrinho morresse ficassem com a fortuna. Hermione e Ginny não eram tão brutas, elas só queriam a fama e as 1000.000.000 libras de recompensa. Nesta altura um rapaz de cabelos negros, olhos verdes e uns 50kg a mais estava no palco e dizia:  
  
-Eu gosto de subir às árvores! Sou bastante leve, tanto como uma pluma...  
  
Hermione e Ginny trocaram olhar aterrorizados, e Ginny riscou o nome do rapaz da lista à presa à medida que dizia:  
  
-Obrigada! Obrigada!! O seguinte...  
  
O rapaz gordo saiu indignado do palco e um outro rapaz, desta feita rapaz loiro, vestido de ver e com um ar superior. Hermione e Ginny tronaram a olhar-se entre si. O rapaz fez cair a capa verde e disse:  
  
-Olá Padrinho... sou eu... o Harry!!!  
  
O rapaz tinha vestido uma roupa de marinheiro para um miúdo de seis anos e estava todo tatuado e cheio de piercings. Hermione deixou a cabeça cair em cima da mesa, enquanto Ginny apenas pode dizer:  
  
-Epá!  
  
»»»Algumas horas mais tarde««««  
  
Ginny fecha o teatro à chave, enquanto Hermione com Crookshanks às costas, mexia e remexia numa série de papelitos amarelos que tinha na mão, a sua face mostrava um certo desespero ou antes frustração com tudo e todos. Por fim Hermione diz:  
  
-Ginny... estou prestes a desistir disto!!!  
  
Ginny volta-se para Hermione incrédula e pergunta:  
  
-Ãh??!?  
  
Hermione suspira e comenta:  
  
-Gastamos as nossas últimas Libras neste teatro infestado de pulgas-   
  
Crookshanks fingiu de conta que se coçava e miou como que a dar razão a Hermione- e ainda não temos ninguém para fazer o papel de Harry Potter...  
  
Nesta altura Hermione mandou todos os papeis que tinha na mão pelo ar, o que fez com que o local onde as raparigas se encontrassem ficasse de súbito atingindo por uma chuva de papeis amarelo velho, e castanho bolorento. Ginny ainda apanhou alguns dos papeis no ar e guardou-os na sua mala. Em seguida passou um braço pelos ombros da amiga e comentou enquanto ambas passeavam pela rua:  
  
-Ele está perto Herm.. sinto-o ...  
  
Ao virar do teatro estava um homem relativamente baixo, com barbas brancas e que lembrou a Harry que se estava prestes a dirigir a este um anão. O homem tinha uma mala preta e na mala estavam gravadas as seguintes letras "Prof. Flitwick". Harry aproximou-se dele e perguntou:  
  
-Perdão, estou à procura de...  
  
Nesta altura Ginny e Hermione dobraram a esquina a conversar:  
  
-Basta que o Padrinho veja esta parte da prenda e...  
  
Os ombros de Harry e Ginny chocaram.  
  
-Desculpe!- disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo e sem olharem um para o outro.  
  
Ginny seguiu o seu caminho com Hermione e Crookshanks enquanto Harry continuou a falar com o Professor:  
  
-Estou á procura da antiga Mansão Potter, sabe dizer-me onde fica??  
  
O Prof. Flitwick deu um saltinho no ar e comentou:  
  
-OH! Esta abandonada e não vive lá ninguém... olha vai-te embora rapaz e   
  
afasta-te daquela Mansão digo eu...  
  
Harry ficou a ver o professor afastar-se quando este desapareceu Harry viu que o dia estava prestes a acabar e que ele se encontrava sozinho, e pior, perdido nas imensas ruas de Londres. De súbito começou a nevar...  
  
Fim do Cap.3  
  
N.a: Espero comentários... muitos... Bjs 


	5. 3, 2, 1 GINNY!

N.A: Mais um capítulo... Este tem música de novo... Espero que gostem...  
  
Disc. De novo... Nada meu...  
  
Para todos os que estejam a ler esta fic!!!  
  
Cap.4  
  
3,2,1... GINNY!!!  
  
Harry caminhou pelas ruas de Londres, procurando algo que se parece-se minimamente com uma Mansão, nos bairros normais só viu prédios e nos de luxo enormes casarões mas nenhum parecia abandonado. Quando chegou ao pé dum lago conseguiu ver do outro uma grande Mansão para a qual se dirigiu. Passado algum tempo Harry atingiu a grande Mansão.   
  
Aproximando-se do portão pode ver que as portas e janelas estavam ou tapadas por tábuas de madeira ou por paredes de tijolos, Harry limpou a placa que estava cheia de pó e se encontrava presa no muro da casa ao pé do portão. Sem o pó a cobrir as placa dizia "Mansão Potter". Harry sorriu, sim, tinha achado a Mansão agora era só entrar, a noite estava cada vez mais cerrada e Harry sabia que daí a nada passaria a guarda para ordenar o recolher por isso ele teria de entrar para dentro da Mansão e passar aí a noite ou então arriscar-se a passar a noite na prisão.  
  
Depois de ter aberto o portão, fechado-o, e corrido até ao pé das portas Harry percebeu-se que a entrada não ia ser fácil, todas as entradas estavam bloqueadas, então de súbito ele viu um gato laranja a lamber o pelo, um gato que lhe parecia familiar e que devia ter simpatizado com ele pois desceu do poleiro onde estava e roçou-se nas suas pernas.  
  
Harry baixou-se e fez festas ao gato que ronronou de prazer e perguntou:  
  
-Por acaso não saberás como entrar aqui pois não gatinho!?!?  
  
De súbito Harry jurou ouvir uma voz chamar:  
  
- Crookshanks...  
  
O gato mexeu-se pesadamente até ao pé duma das portas que estava fechada por madeira e passou por baixo. A madeira tinha espaços suficientes para Harry espreitar lá para dentro, parecia abandonado sim, então fazendo um pouco de força Harry partiu uma parte da madeira e fez uma porta para entrar...  
  
Algures dentro da Mansão Potter  
  
Hermione e Ginny comiam descansadamente até Hermione dar pela falta do seu gato.   
  
-Crookshanks...- chamou.  
  
Ginny ficou à escuta e pode ouvir Crookshanks ronronar pelo caminho, de súbito ela ouviu um estouro. Deu um salto na cadeira que assustou Hermione que perguntou:  
  
-Que foi?!?  
  
Ginny limpou a boca com um pano antes de perguntar:  
  
-Não ouviste um estouro!??!  
  
Hermione pôs-se à escuta e comentou pouco tempo depois:  
  
-Não!! Descansa deve ter sido o Crookshanks que deitou alguma coisa abaixo sem querer...  
  
Ginny assentiu mas disse na mesma antes de partir:  
  
-Vou ver na mesma...  
  
De volta a Harry  
  
Harry subia uma escadaria, Crookshanks ia à sua frente parando por vezes como que para ter a certeza de que Harry o estava a seguir. Crookshanks atravessou em seguida uma estrala longa sala com uma mesa a todo o comprimento, em cima da mesa pratos de festa estava pousados, cheios de teias de aranha e quilos de pó. Harry aproximou-se da mesa, ao longo da mesa estava uma faixa que em tempos devia ter estado colada na parede e que dizia "Feliz Aniversário Harry". Sorriu, aquela família devia mesmo gostar do seu filho.  
  
Crookshanks ronronou e Harry seguiu-o mais um pouco, começou então a nevar lá fora, e Harry seguindo o hábito que ganhara de cantar para se aquecer, Harry começou a cantar o que lhe ia na alma à medida que desvendava os mistérios daquela mansão...  
  
-Acho que me lembro  
  
Que me lembro dum local como este  
  
Duma casa parecida  
  
Onde vivia...  
  
(Harry desceu umas pequenas escadas e viu um enorme salão de baile, aproximou-se das segunda escadaria que realmente ligava aquele andar ao chão do salão, atrás de si estava uma tapeçaria enorme onde ele podia ver os Potter, o pai, a mãe e o filho.)  
  
Estes tapetes,  
  
Estas paredes...  
  
(Depois de tirar o seu cascol e as luvas, Harry caminha até ao meio do salão e coloca uma mão no chão levantando-se em seguida, e rodando sobre os seus calcanhares.)  
  
  
  
Algo que eu já soube  
  
Algo que quero lembrar  
  
Algo que me veio amaldiçoar  
  
E toda a minha vida roubar...  
  
Sei que só tenho de fazer um esforço  
  
Só com esforço me poderei lembrar...  
  
E talvez aí eu possa saber  
  
Qual é a aventura que devo viver...  
  
Harry sorri quando de súbito ouve uma voz gritar:  
  
-EI! Quem és tu???  
  
Sem saber bem porquê Harry desata a fugir pelo salão, Ginny e Hermione começam a descer as escadas atrás de Harry, Ginny a meio senta-se no corrimão e desliza até ao chão. A perseguição continua até Harry chegar ao cima da escadaria donde tinha descido, visto que Crookshanks está sentado em cima das suas luvas e do seu cascol e ele não pode partir sem eles.  
  
-PARA!- diz Ginny 2segundos antes de Harry parar.  
  
-Tens de o dizer mais cedo para a próxima- comenta Hermione que está agachada com as mãos nos joelhos e tenta recuperar o folgo- não devia ter saído do ginásio...  
  
Harry volta-se lentamente para trás. Ginny vai para o mandar sair quando vê que ele é igualzinho ao rapaz do tapete. Admirada Ginny não diz nada, simplesmente fica de boca aberta, Crookshanks mia e Harry acha por bem explicar-se.  
  
-Desculpa mas é que...  
  
Ginny bate com o cotovelo em Hermione e pergunta:  
  
-Tu estás a ver o que eu estou a ver!??!  
  
Hermione ainda a olhar para o chão.  
  
-Não!  
  
Ginny levanta o queixo de Hermione que olha para Harry e diz:  
  
-SIM!  
  
Harry parou de falar quando viu que Ginny estava a falar. Ginny pega em Crookshanks e dá-o a Hermione perguntando a Harry:  
  
-Estavas a dizer!?!?  
  
-Eu bem... eu estou à procura da Ginny!!!!  
  
Ginny e Hermione olham admiradas uma para a outra. E Ginny pergunta:  
  
-Quem a procura e para quê!??!  
  
-Eu!- diz Harry- preciso de uns papeis...  
  
-Para viajares?!?!- completa Ginny.  
  
-Exactamente!- diz Harry com um sorriso.  
  
Ginny e Hermione olham uma para a outra. Pelos olhares Hermione não parece estar muito virada para isso mas Ginny está. Por fim Ginny acaba por vencer e perguntar:  
  
-E para onde queres tu ir!??!  
  
Harry abre um sorriso e diz:  
  
-Para Paris...  
  
As faces de Ginny e Hermione brilham. E Ginny pergunta:  
  
-Muito bem... e posso saber como te chamas!??!  
  
-Harry!  
  
-E o teu último nome??- questiona Ginny cada vez mais feliz.  
  
-Não sei!!!- diz Harry tristemente- Fui encontrado perdido na rua com uns 6/7 anos, não me lembro de nada...  
  
Ginny põe uma cara triste e diz:  
  
-OH isso é...- em seguida volta-se para Hermione e sussurra- perfeito!!!  
  
Harry olha admirado para as duas mulheres à sua frente e pergunta:  
  
-Então podem ajudar-me...  
  
-Sabes Hawy...- começa Ginny- nós temos 3bilhetes para esse destino...  
  
-HaRRy!- emenda Harry- a sério e posso…  
  
-HaWy! Foi o que eu disse!!!- diz Ginny agarrando um dos braços de   
  
Harry enquanto Hermione agarra o outro- mas o último é para o Harry Potter...  
  
Harry só vê as raparigas a levá-lo pela escadaria acima e trona a emendar Ginny.  
  
-HARRY!  
  
Ginny encolhe os ombros e diz:  
  
-HARRY! HAWY! HaRRy! HArrY!!! Está bem assim…  
  
Harry assente e Ginny continua a falar.  
  
-Estava a dizer Harry que tu... bem tu sabes és tão parecido com o Afilhado perdido do Sr. Black!!!  
  
Harry arregala os olhos e diz incrédulo:  
  
-Eu?!?!  
  
-Sim, tens a mesma idade!- Diz Ginny encontrando evidências- O mesmo tipo físico...  
  
-Olhos verdes como a Lily Potter!- ajuda Hermione- e os cabelos de...  
  
-James Potter!- acaba Ginny- e os óculos como o pai...  
  
Harry desata-se a rir e comenta incrédulo e por entre risos, à medida que as raparigas parecem abrandar ao pé duma outra tapeçaria:  
  
-Vocês querem dizer-me que eu sou o HARRY POTTER!!?!?  
  
Harry começa a fugir para trás dizendo:  
  
-Quando vos vi achei que eram loucas por morar sozinhas, agora acho que precisam de internamento!!!!  
  
Ginny e Hermione piscam o olho uma à outra antes de irem ter com Harry e Ginny continuar a falar:  
  
-Porque não... não te lembras do teu passado...  
  
-O que lhe aconteceu ninguém sabe...- diz Hermione.  
  
-Vais procurar família em Paris!!!- diz Ginny.  
  
-E ele só tem família em Paris!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- diz Hermione.  
  
-Já pensaste nas probabilidades!!!- diz Ginny que com a ajuda de Hermione rodou Harry e está a levá-lo de novo para ao pé da tapeçaria.  
  
Harry olhou para a tapeçaria que ilustrava um homem de cabelos negros e olhos negros com um rapaz de cabelos negros mas olhos verdes aos seus ombros, ambos riam e pareciam divertidos. Hermione fala:  
  
-Como vês ele e o padrinho eram tão amigos...  
  
Ginny solta Harry, afasta-se e olha para o relógio de pulso bocejando.  
  
-É claro que todos os rapazes perdidos gostariam de ser o Harry Potter, não é?!?  
  
-Sim- diz Hermione- e queres saber um segredo!?!? Um deles é!!! E além do mais- continua Hermione- o nome Harry significa...  
  
-Bem- diz Ginny interrompendo- é uma pena que não te possamos ajudar mas o terceiro bilhete é para o pequeno Harry Potter...  
  
Ginny puxa Hermione e as duas mulheres afastam-se deixando Harry a olhar para a tapeçaria. Harry olha para o seu apito e para a cara do jovem Sr. Black enquanto pensa para si que a prenda é mesmo a cara dele.  
  
Hermione soltasse de Ginny e diz zangada:  
  
-Porque nos tiraste dali, estávamos mesmo a conseguir que...  
  
-Para quê dar-lhe 1/3 do dinheiro!??! Ele só quer ir a Paris!!!  
  
-Mas, mas... – começa Hermione.  
  
-SHIU!- diz Ginny e mete uma mão em frente de Hermione comentando- começa a andar mais devagar...  
  
Harry continua a olhar para a tapeçaria, Crookshanks mia para ele e estende as patas para o rapaz. Harry sorri...  
  
Hermione e Ginny estão a caminhar e Ginny com a mão no ar faz contagem decrescente:  
  
-3, 2, 1...  
  
A voz de Harry enche o salão.  
  
-GINNY!!!!  
  
-Mesmo em cima!!- diz Hermione enquanto Ginny faz um V de vitória.  
  
-GINNY!- volta a chamar Harry descendo as escadas e aproximando-se dela.  
  
Ginny voltasse lentamente e comenta:  
  
-Cha... Chamas-te!?!?  
  
Harry aproxima-se dela e comenta:  
  
-Vamos lá ver... se eu não sei quem sou quem me diz que não posso ser esse tal Potter...  
  
-ÃH! ÃH!- diz Ginny- e depois!?!?  
  
-E se não for sem dúvida que o tal Black dá logo por isso, pedimos desculpa e tudo não passa dum mal entendido, certo!?!?  
  
-Certo!- diz Ginny.  
  
-Mas se fores!- diz Hermione chegando-se ao pé- descobrirás quem és e estarás perto da tua família...  
  
-Mas e...- começa Harry.  
  
-Bom- diz Ginny rapidamente- o que é que isso importa!??! Vais sempre ter a Paris!!!! Temos negócio...  
  
Harry sorri aperta a mão a Ginny e diz:  
  
-Sim, vamos para Paris...  
  
Fim do Cap.4  
  
N.A: Entããããoooo... O que acham... quero saber tudo... 


	6. No escuro da Noite

N.A: Voldemort volta!!!!  
  
Disc. Pertence a quem pertence e tá tudo dito!!  
  
Para o Tarick!!  
  
Cap.5  
  
Na escuridão da Noite  
  
Na escuridão do palácio, um espião tinha ouvido tudo e partido para o comunicar a Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort estava sentado na sua cadeira bebendo um pouco de vinho tinto por um cálice enorme. A sua Mansão gigantesca tinha sido realmente conseguida através de um pacto não muito agradável, agora ele tinha poderes diabólicos e uma fortuna sem igual. Os melhores espiões estavam à sua disposição, e ele controlava, sem ninguém saber, uma boa parte de Londres.  
  
A Weasley estava a estragar-lhe muitos planos, a arranjar maneira de evacuar as pessoas do país para longe dos seus domínios, se pudesse destruí-la tanto melhor, se pudesse matar o último dos Potter melhor ainda!!! Sonhos...  
  
Como tinha sido acolhido ele estava bem protegido, ele nunca o poderia encontrar enquanto ele tivesse na casa da pessoa que o tinha acolhido e tratado dele, protecção divina. Raios...  
  
Um murmúrio entrou na sala e Voldemort levantou-se de repente perguntando:  
  
-Estás certo disso Malfoy!?!  
  
-Sr.- respondeu Malfoy- foi o que as ouvi dizer!!!  
  
-Confirmarei isso... Podes ir...  
  
Lucius Malfoy partiu e Voldemort chamou outra pessoa:  
  
-WORMTAIL!!!!  
  
Um homem baixo e loiro apareceu.  
  
-Diz-me à alguma novidade sobre o Potter...  
  
-Sim Sr.! Ia mesmo agora ter consigo!!!  
  
-COMO!?!?- disse Voldemort levantando-se – ONDE!?! COM   
  
QUEM!?!?  
  
Wormtail explicou o que se tinha passado, que o Potter finalmente tinha saído do sítio onde tinha vivido até aí e tinha ido para Londres, onde entrara em contacto com a Weasley e que eles tinham feito um pacto e que ela agora ia levá-lo a Paris para ao pé do Padrinho!!!  
  
-Isso se eu deixar!! Vem comigo meu bom Wormtail!!  
  
-Sim Sr.!!!  
  
Voldemort e Wormtail descem uma escada até ao subsolo, lá entram numa cave, cheia de materiais de tortura, bolas de cristal, caldeirões e outros materiais. Voldemort chega-se ao pé do caldeirão e com a ajuda de Wormtail, que lhe passa vários frascos, enquanto Voldemort os deita para o caldeirão e recita (canta) o encantamento.  
  
-No escuro da noite acordei agitado...  
  
Com um sonho horroroso até estremeci...  
  
(Wormtail começa a fazer coro de fundo...)  
  
-Até estremeci...  
  
(Voldemort continua)  
  
-Fui o contabilista mais respeitado de Londres...  
  
UUUUAAAAUUUU!!  
  
Foi um erro tremendo a traição dos Potter  
  
UUUUUAAAAUUU!  
  
(Dentro do caldeirão começa a formar-se uma imagem, a imagem de Harry e das raparigas a subirem para um comboio)  
  
É claro fi-los pagar  
  
O mal foi ele escapar  
  
Cuidado Potter Voldemort acordou  
  
UUUUAAAAAUUUU!  
  
  
  
(Voldemort passa com ajuda de Wormtail a poção para vários frascos à medida que continua a cantar )  
  
No escuro da noite chega o terror  
  
Vingança haverá  
  
Maldição chegará  
  
E no escuro da noite morrerá!!!  
  
(Voldemort cheira um dos fracos e faz um sorriso diabólico antes de continuar)  
  
Já sinto o poder voltar lentamente  
  
Este cheiro é bom, vai ajudar  
  
Tudo volta ao mesmo lugar  
  
Verá serei eu a mandar...  
  
BYE, BYE afilhado de Black  
  
(Voldemort começa agora a movimentar-se pela cave, mexendo em frascos e frasquinhos)  
  
No escuro da noite chega o terror  
  
É o terror no  
  
Escuro da noite  
  
No escuro da noite amaldiçoarei  
  
Ele verá como o mal é real  
  
No escuro da noite morrerá!!  
  
(Voldemort pega num frasco que parece ter um demónio lá dentro e volta ao cadeirão, mexe um pouco repetindo:)  
  
No escuro da Noite  
  
Morrer  
  
No escuro da Noite  
  
Morrer  
  
No escuro da Noite  
  
Gritem o sinal  
  
A morte está a chegar  
  
No escuro da Noite  
  
  
  
(Voldemort deita o demónio para dentro da poção mexe e canta:)  
  
Meus demónios  
  
Vinde ao Mestre  
  
Espalhem o terror  
  
(O demónio multiplica-se dentro da poção e vários demónios começam a sair do tacho voando por todo o lado.)  
  
No escuro da Noite  
  
Vão velozes  
  
Depressa  
  
No escuro da Noite  
  
No escuro da Noite  
  
No escuro da Noite  
  
No escuro da Noite  
  
MORRERÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Os demónios partem com a única missão de matar Harry Potter.)  
  
Fim do Cap.5  
  
N.A: Música linda ãh!?! Achei que ficava linda com o Voldemort... cara dum cu doutro! Como dizem os Portugueses!!! Bjs 


	7. NUNCA, MAIS

N.A: Eu vou fazer uma loucura!! Vou colar todos os capítulos que já fiz on-line!!!! Espero que gostem!! Bjs  
  
Disc. A minha boca abre-se mas todos só ouvem... Bla... Bla... Bla... A tanga do costume...  
  
Disc. Para a minha mãe, que odeia comboios...  
  
Cap.6  
  
Eu NUNCA, MAS NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA MAIS volto a entrar num COMBOIO!!!!  
  
Já estavam no comboio há uns 20m mas ainda podiam ouvir Ginny murmurar para si, "Eu odeio comboios", de cada vez que a sua pena escorregava no papel e ela tinha que passar tudo de novo. Ginny falsificava, ninguém o tinha dito mas Harry já desconfiava, os vistos de saída e outros documentos do grupo. Ginny sorriu quando viu que só tinha de pôr mais uma data e tinha acabado tudo, agora chamam-se Virgínia Pooka, Alice Granger e Harry Core e eram três estudantes de volta a França, seu país de origem.  
  
Harry olhou para fora do comboio, os campos de cultivo estavam brancos de neve. Hermione estava descansada com Crookshanks sobre os joelhos e tinha um manual de Francês chamado, "Rendez-vos de Mots", colado à face, parecia que a jovem queria decorar tudo o que pudesse.   
  
Harry não conhecia a história das duas jovens, ao princípio olhara para a janela e pensara para si que embora o compartimento fosse velho e a paisagem desolada, tudo valia a pena se ele fosse parar a França e a Paris. Harry começou a bater com os dedos no vidro do compartimento o que irritou Ginny:  
  
-Podes parar de fazer isso!?!? É irritante!!!  
  
Harry olhou de lado para Ginny e continuou a fazer o mesmo barulho. Ginny começou a passar-se:  
  
-Pára com isso!! És o Harry Potter, uma das pessoas mais ricas deste mundo por isso comporta-te!!!!!!!!!!!- disse Ginny enterrando-se de novo nos documentos.  
  
Harry sorriu maliciosamente e perguntou suavemente:  
  
-Ginny?!?!  
  
Ginny tirou a cabeça dos documentos e perguntou desesperada:  
  
-O que é!?!?  
  
-Tu realmente achas que eu sou uma das pessoas mais ricas do mundo!?  
  
Ginny suspirou e comentou amargamente:  
  
-Não me ouviste dizê-lo!??!  
  
-Então pára de me dar ordens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny fez uma careta e deitou-lhe a língua de fora. Harry cruzou os braços fazendo uma creta também e Hermione comentou:  
  
-Cuidado a Ginny tem cá um feitiosinho!!!  
  
Harry olhou para a porta do compartimento contrariado e comentou:  
  
-Odeio isso numa mulher!!!  
  
Ginny olhou para ele furiosa e deu-lhe um pontapé.  
  
»»»»»Um pouco mais tarde««««««  
  
Harry estava a ler um panfleto sobre França quando Ginny entrou na carruagem. Hermione tinha saído com Crookshanks para ver se lhe arranjava um pouco de leite. Ginny aproximou-se de Harry e sentou-se no banco em frente ao dele enquanto diz:  
  
-Escuta Harry, acho que começamos com o pé errado...  
  
Harry tirou a cabeça do livro e comentou:  
  
-Concordo contigo!!!  
  
Ginny suspirou de alívio, não se podia dar ao luxo de perder Harry, não para já.  
  
-Mas estou pronto para aceitar as tuas desculpas!!!- disse Harry.  
  
Ginny exaltou-se.  
  
-As minhas QUÊ!?!? Quem falou nisso!?!? Só queria dizer que...  
  
-Olha não fales mais está bem!?! Certamente acabavas por aborrecer o   
  
rapaz mais rico do mundo!!!  
  
-Muito bem.- disse Ginny cruzando os braços e encostando-se no   
  
banco- ficarei calada se tu ficares!!!  
  
-Óptimo!- disse Harry.  
  
-Óptimo!- disse Ginny.  
  
Passando algum tempo Harry olhou pelo vidro e comentou:  
  
-Achas que vamos ter saudades dela??  
  
-De quê?- perguntou Ginny irónica- da tua linda voz?!?!  
  
-NÃO PARVA!- disse Harry- De Inglaterra!!!!  
  
Ginny olhou pela janela, ela com saudades dum lugar onde viver se tronara para ela insuportável, um lugar onde para ela sobreviver tinha de mentir, aldrabar, falsificar, ter a cabeça a prémio!??! Soltou uma pequena gargalhada e abanou a cabeça:  
  
-Nem pensar!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry piscou os olhos e perguntou timidamente:  
  
-Mas era um lugar onde... sei lá... ter a cabeça a prémio deve ser uma   
  
aventura!!!!  
  
-É uma aventura que quero encerrar. Ponto final!  
  
-Então deves estar a pensar em abrir outra em Paris!!!- disse Harry esperançoso.  
  
-Bolas- comentou Ginny- tu e a mania das aventuras!!!!  
  
Harry fez uma cara feia e disse:  
  
-Bem acho que todas as pessoas com uma vida monótona gostariam de uma... e depois uma aventura é...  
  
Harry parou de falar e levantou-se para sair do compartimento. Ginny coloco as pernas na frente e questionou maldosamente:  
  
-É?!?!?  
  
-É...- começou Harry mas o olhar trocista de Ginny fê-lo calar-se- Olha esquece...  
  
-Admite que não sabes!!!- picou Ginny.  
  
Nessa altura Hermione entrou com Crookshanks aos ombros. Harry saltou por cima das pernas de Ginny e disse rapidamente:  
  
-Não é só feitio não!!!  
  
Com isto saiu do compartimento.  
  
-O que foi que lhe fizeste??- perguntou Hermione.  
  
-Eu?!?!- questionou Ginny- Foi ele!!!!  
  
Hermione pode ouvir Harry resmungar do outro lado da porta antes de desaparecer por completo da vista de ambas. Soltou uma gargalhada, em seguida voltou a sua cabeça na direcção da de Crookshanks e disse enquanto lhe fazia festas na cabeça:  
  
-Oh, não! Acho que temos aqui um caso de atracção inconfessada!!!  
  
Ginny deu um salto no banco e disse furiosa:  
  
-Eu!?!? Atracção!?!?!? Pelo rapaz da cicatriz?!?!?!? ESTÁS DOIDA!!!  
  
oi a vez de Ginny deixar o comportamento também completamente furiosa. Hermione riu-se alto e Crookshanks miou como que a acompanhar a sua dona, à medida que esta comentava:  
  
-São igualzinhos!!!!!  
  
»»»»»Algumas horas mais tarde«««««  
  
A noite caiu sobre a Terra como uma cortina de veludo negro. As nuvens cobriram todo o céu, nem lua, nem estrelas se conseguiam ver. Não se via uma única luz.  
  
De súbito "cometas" verdes pularam das árvores que seguiam agora a linha de comboio, os demónios de Voldemort vinham em busca do último Potter e não descansariam até o ter eliminado.   
  
Feios como gárgulas, com asas de morcego, voaram até ao interior da locomotiva, e mexeram e remexeram nas alavancas que comandavam a locomotiva. A locomotiva endoideceu e começou a aumentar a pressão e a velocidade, se não abrandasse podia descarrilar ou pior explodir!!!  
  
Os demónios cacarejaram de satisfação.  
  
Hermione tinha ido lavar os dentes e vinha a caminho do compartimento que partilhava com Ginny e Harry quando ao passar por um jovem casal, não pode deixar de ouvir a conversa.  
  
-No mês passado os vistos estavam escritos a azul...  
  
-Mas...- começou a mulher elevando o seu visto escrito a vermelho.  
  
-Mas este mês são vermelhos!!!- confortou-a o homem.  
  
Hermione tremeu e tirou os seus documentos para fora. Ginny tinha-os escrito a azul, os guardas perceberiam à primeira vista que eram falsos!! E agora como iam eles passar, tinham de confirmar os visto no comboio pois era o guarda que lhes daria o bilhete para o barco, visto Ginny ter arranjado bilhetes Tudo- em- Um, um favor que um dos homens da bilheteira lhe devia por uns documentos à muito passados.  
  
Nesse momento...  
  
-Os documentos, por favor!!!- pediu um guarda ao fundo do corredor.  
  
Hermione correu disfarçadamente para o compartimento que ocupava. Ginny já estava enroscada no beliche e dormia profundamente. Harry estava misteriosamente a olhar para ela sobre o livro de Francês. Hermione começou a pegar nas malas e disse a Harry para acordar Ginny.  
  
-Mas que se passa?!?  
  
Hermione olhou para Harry e explicou em poucas palavras:  
  
-Ouve rapaz tu não és cego nem parvo!! E como já deves ter percebido que não podias arranjar documentação verdadeira tivemos...  
  
-De me criar uma falsa!- acabou Harry.  
  
-YAP! Mas a Ginny fê-la a azul, e agora eles passaram a documentação para vermelho... Ou seja...  
  
-Vamos ser apanhados!!!- completou Harry.  
  
-E parar à prisão mais próxima se nos apanharem!!!! Por isso acorda-a!! Vamos ter de ir para a carruagem das bagagens!!!  
  
Harry aproximou-se de Ginny e abanou-a suavemente:  
  
-Ginny... Ginny...  
  
Ginny levantou a mão instintivamente e deu um muro a Harry que se queixou, Ginny assustada sentou-se e começou a falar:  
  
-OH perdoe-me pensei que...- Ginny viu Harry- AH! És tu!! Então não faz mal!!- e voltou a enroscar-se.  
  
Harry levantou-se rapidamente agarrou no pulso de Ginny e disse:  
  
-Mestre falsificadora!?!? Os vistos são em vermelho!!!!  
  
Ginny fez uma cara confusa.  
  
-Não- disse- são em azul tal como os passei!!!  
  
-Ontem eram, hoje são em vermelho!!!  
  
Ginny tinha agora a sua face quase colada à de Harry, ele tinha uns belos olhos verdes, mesmo muito belos, pareciam duas esmeraldas. Harry pelo seu lado reparava que a jovem Weasley tinha uns olhos azuis, não sabia que pessoas ruivas podiam ter olhos azuis, não pelo menos daquele azul! Um azul safira ou seria turquesa, fosse do que fosse brilhava como uma pedra preciosa.  
  
Hermione apareceu no compartimento.  
  
-Ainda aqui estão?!?! M-E-X-A-M—S-E!!! Não temos a vida toda!!!  
  
Ginny agarrou na sua mala de mão, era lá que tinha tudo o que precisava para falsificar praticamente todos os documentos que quisesse e Harry agarrou numa outra mala que ele sabia conter alguns livros que ensinavam a falar francês e roupas. Em seguida os três dirigiram-se para a carruagem das bagagens, Crookshanks esperava-os sentado em cima duma grande caixa e aninhado num cascol abandonado. Hermione chegou-se ao pé dele e fez-lhe uma festa, fazendo ronronar de prazer. Ginny começou a esfregar as mãos uma na outra para aquecer, enquanto Harry se sentou a um canto com os braços em redor de si mesmo tentando aquecer-se, a carruagem das bagagens não era aquecida e devia estar lá dentro um frio de rachar, apenas Hermione sentada com Crookshanks ao colo parecia não reparar no frio que fazia...  
  
Harry sentiu o frio a subir por si acima e pôs-se a pensar em como o compartimento lhe parecia agora um local agradável, de súbito um estouro chamou-o de novo à realidade. Hermione e Ginny levantaram-se num salto.  
  
-Que se passou??- perguntou Ginny.  
  
-Perdemos o resto do comboio!!!- respondeu Hermione vendo o resto do comboio a afastar-se.  
  
-Como PERDEMOS O RESTO DO COMBOIO!?!?!- questionou Ginny.  
  
Ginny vai até ao pé de Hermione e abre a porta que ligava a carruagem das bagagens ao resto do comboio a uns 200m o resto do comboio começa a abrandar e a parar enquanto a carruagem das bagagens continua a andar e parece ganhar velocidade.  
  
-Assim!- respondeu Harry a Ginny aproximando-se dela.  
  
-RAIOS!!!- gritou Ginny e tirou pela primeira vez desde que Harry aparecera na sua vida o seu casaco azul, Harry pode ver então que ela usava uma t-shirt uns 6 tamanhos acima do que seria de esperar e tinha umas jardineiras que tentavam desesperadamente manter a t-shirt para dentro.  
  
Ginny abriu a porta da carruagem do outro lado e Harry viu-a a trepar como um gato para a carruagem do carvão e depois desaparecer na locomotiva.  
  
Ginny saltou para a locomotiva e teve de fechar os olhos, o lume estava demasiado alto e estava a magoar-lhe os olhos, tossindo devido ao calor disse:  
  
-Está aqui alguém!?!? Estamos a ir muito depressa!!!  
  
Quando finalmente pode ver Ginny viu que a cabina da locomotiva estava vazia e os mostradores indicavam que a caldeira estava prestes a rebentar. Ginny ouviu um BANC do seu lado direito e pensou que algo devia ter rebentado até ouvir uma voz:  
  
-Ginny?!?!  
  
Ginny voltou-se:  
  
-Harry!?!? Que estás aqui a fazer!?!?  
  
-Estamos a ir muito depressa!!  
  
A cabina deu um solavanco fazendo com que Ginny e Harry tivessem de se agarrar aos puxadores. Ginny retirou rapidamente as suas mãos com um berro de dor, toda a cabina fervia. Harry olhou em redor e tentou uma válvula mas esta também fervia e devia estar perra visto não ter mexido um único centímetro.   
  
Harry voltou-se para Ginny e disse:  
  
-Temos de voltar, avisar a Hermione e arranjar uma maneira de sair daqui!!!  
  
Ginny assentiu e eles partiram. Hermione ficou felicíssima ao ver os seus colegas sãos e salvos, mas não recebeu a noticia de muito bom grado.  
  
-COMO!??! COMO VAMOS SAIR DAQUI!?!?  
  
Ginny teve uma ideia:  
  
-Vamos saltar!!!!!  
  
Abrir a porta lateral mas rapidamente descobriu que o comboio passava nesse momento por uma encosta e a porta abria-se para um precipício infinito. Harry olhou para o precipício e ironizou:  
  
-As senhoras primeiro!!!!  
  
-Não estás a ajudar sabias!!!!- disse Ginny para Harry e em seguida   
  
voltou-se para Hermione dizendo- Herm, tu és o cérebro!! Ideias!?!?!  
  
Hermione caminhou em círculos durante dois minutos e no fim disse:  
  
-PARVAS!!! Vamos mas é soltar a carruagem da locomotiva!!!!  
  
Harry e Ginny olharam um para o outro mas como é que não se tinham lembrado disso antes. Rapidamente Ginny correu de novo até à porta do outro extremo da carruagem e abriu-a, trepou para cima da junção mas algo acontecera, a junção estava como que soldada, Hermione fez Harry dar-lhe um martelo mas o martelo partiu-se nas mãos de Ginny.  
  
Os demónios de Voldemort riram, a sua ideia de fundirem as junções das carruagens tinha funcionado.  
  
Crookshanks pulou para cima duma caixa e miou, Hermione sorriu ao ler PERIGO! EXPLOSIVOS!! Rapidamente com um pé de cabra abriu a caixa e tirou um explosivo, que acendeu e passou a Harry para este passar a Ginny.  
  
Harry ficou a olhar para a dinamite supresso, Ginny tirou-a das mãos de Harry e colocou-a no meio da junção. Em seguida deu um salto, puxou Harry pelo cascol e escondeu-se ao pé de Hermione atrás dumas caixas. Harry que agarrava Ginny perguntou:   
  
-Tem mesmo a certeza que são mulheres!?!?  
  
-O que queres dizer com isso!?!?- perguntou Ginny mas não conseguiu ouvir a resposta pois um grande BUM ouviu-se.  
  
A dinamite tinha explodido, toda a dianteira da carruagem fora destruída assim como parte da traseira, estavam todos bem e a locomotiva separar-se do vagão das malas que embora ainda andasse rápido começava a mostrar sinais de abrandar.  
  
Os demónios uivaram de raiva e seguiram a locomotiva, um pouco mais à frente existia uma ponte, existia, pois os demónios ergueram-se e destruíram-na. Harry tentou parar o vagão girando a manivela que accionava os travões, mas esta soltou-se e ficou-lhe nas mãos. Ginny sorriu e comentou:  
  
-ORA! Carris não faltam ele há-de parar!!!  
  
Nessa altura o som de madeira partida e a velocidade do vagão a aumentaram fizeram Hermione, Harry e Ginny estremecerem. O vagão descia agora por uma colina e no fim da colina a ponte estava despedaçada, iriam acabar por cair e ficar em pedaços. A locomotiva precipitou-se para o abismo e Harry apenas pode comentar:  
  
-Repete lá aquilo que disseste!?!?  
  
Hermione viu uma corrente com dois ganchos e teve uma ideia. Chamou Ginny e lançou-se a corrente apontando para a porta. Ginny percebeu, abriu a porta da dianteira e ia para descer quando Harry a impediu.  
  
-Isso é muito pesado para ti!!!  
  
-O que queres dizer com ISSO?!?!- perguntou Ginny que sentira o seu orgulho ferido, mas Harry fora mais rápido e agora era ele que se estava a apoiar no vagão e prendia a corrente na viga de aço na superfície inferior do vagão.  
  
Subitamente na dianteira do vagão um ferro soltou-se, Harry viu a vir na sua direcção e tentou elevar-se mas não conseguia, na verdade até se sentia a escorregar, então de súbito a sua mão agarrou algo quente e macio, algo que o puxou para cima mesmo a tempo de evitar que o ferro o projecta-se e atira-se contra uma enorme árvore despedaçando-a, tal como o ferro fizera.  
  
Harry olhou para cima e viu Ginny, esta estava a olhar para o ferro mas assim que recuperou do choque olhou para ele e murmurou:  
  
-Podias Ter sido tu!!!  
  
Harry subiu para o vagão e comentou à medida que ajeitava a gola do casaco:  
  
-Se sobrevivermos, logo te agradeço!!!  
  
Hermione caminhava da esquerda para a direita, da direita para a esquerda mexendo em todas as malas como se procurasse algo e assim que encontrava enfiava para dentro das suas malas, por esta altura as malas que os três tinham trazido, que devia ser umas 4, descontando a mala de mão de Ginny, eram agora 6!! Ginny olhou para tudo aquilo e abanou a cabeça, no entanto uma parte de si sabia que se a sua amiga estava a juntar tanta coisa era porque iam precisar, devia estar a tirar roupas, dinheiro e jóias, no fundo não era roubar! Afinal deixar aquilo explodir no fundo duma ravina era, sem espaço para dúvidas, um enorme pecado.  
  
A voz de Harry tirou Ginny dos seus pensamentos e juntos atiraram a corrente para os carris na esperança de que ela se prendesse e segurasse a carruagem. Esperam que o gancho se prendesse aos carris e que os travasse como uma âncora, mas em vez disso o gancho saltou e tronou a saltar e tronou a saltar. Harry olhou em frente, estavam quase a chegar à "ponte"!!!!  
  
De súbito o gancho prendeu-se a uma trave que se partiu, a Segunda seguiu o mesmo caminho mas a terceira parou-o e fez o comboio rodar, por Harry, Ginny e Hermione viram que a porta, ou antes o restava da porta lateral, dava para um chão de neve.  
  
-Chegou a altura de nos apearmos!!!- disse Ginny.  
  
Saltaram os quatro do vagão e aterraram suavemente, ou mais ou menos suavemente, sobre um montículo de neve. Voltaram quase por instinto e viram o vagão onde ainda nem à 20segundos estavam cair em cima da locomotiva que já havia tombado da ponte e ouviram uma enorme explosão.  
  
Hermione, que agarrava Crookshanks como se a sua vida dependesse disso, perguntou ao fim de algum tempo.  
  
-Estão todos bem?!!?  
  
Harry sorriu, levantou-se e disse tirando a neve de cima da roupa:  
  
-Estou óptimo!!  
  
-OOOHHH!- resmungou Ginny- O herdeiro mais rico do planeta está óptimo! Eu posso ter ficado paralítica para o resto da vida mas ele está óptimo!! É um consolo!!!!!  
  
Num salto Ginny pôs-se em pé, verificou se estava bem e em seguida pegando na sua mala e apontado para o sítio onde o comboio explodira disse:  
  
-Eu ODEIO comboios!!! Eu NUNCA, MAS NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA MAIS volto a entrar num COMBOIO!!!!! Mas é que nem morta estão a ouvir!!! "Os comboios são progresso!!", progresso eu já lhes dou o progresso...  
  
Harry olhou para Hermione e os dois sorriram, teriam de ouvir Ginny durante algum tempo...  
  
Fim do Cap.6  
  
N.A: Eu também nunca mais entraria num comboio depois disto!!!!! Bjs e digam-me o que acham... 


	8. Se tu apreendeste

N.A: Cá está o capítulo 8!!! Espero que gostem... tem música!! Muita mesmo...  
  
Arrangei a "Ordem da Fénix", em Inglês, claro... estou na página 283!!! E "filhos", se puderem, NÃO ESPEREM por Setembro!!! Compensa ler em Inglês!! Sério!!!! Está mesmo bom!!!  
  
Bjs  
  
CACL  
  
Disc. Blá... Blá... Blá...  
  
Para a minha prima Veruska!!!  
  
Cap.7  
  
Se eu posso aprender, tu podes apreender!!!  
  
-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
No interior da sua cave Voldemort gritava de fúria, tinha assistido a tudo. Além de não Ter conseguido matar o último dos Potter, não tinha também eliminado a Weasley. Algo de anormal se estava a passar, os seus dois maiores inimigos num único sítio, aparentemente sem fuga possível e mesmo assim sobreviviam.  
  
-Como podem eles Ter escapado!!?!?!?- questionou-se.  
  
-Tenha calma, mestre!- recomendou Wormtail- sei que é enervante que eles   
  
tenham escapados... os seus produtos devem estar estragados!!!  
  
Dizendo isto Wormtail pegou num dos últimos fracos que tinham da poção e deitou-o ao chão. Voldemort apanhou-o mesmo a tempo e disse enquanto colocava as mãos em volta do pescoço de Wormtail:  
  
-Ouve verme!! Vendi a alma por estes produtos!!! A minha fortuna, a minha   
  
vida dependem deles...  
  
-Já... percebi...- disse Wormtail tentando libertar-se – quem partir paga!!!  
  
Voldemort soltou-o . Wormtail caiu no chão e murmurou enquanto massajava o pescoço.  
  
-Não sonhava senhor!!!  
  
De súbito um riso cruzou a face de Voldemort, tinha tido uma ideia, se o Potter fosse como pai ele livrar-se-ia de dois coelhos duma só cajadada.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry viu o mar aparecer à sua frente, nunca o tinha visto, era grande e belo e azul, imensamente azul, como os olhos de Ginny, olhou disfarçadamente para a frente. As duas raparigas discutiam algo em vós baixa, provavelmente como iriam falsificar os passaportes que não serviam para nada, mas de súbito Ginny riu, Harry assustou-se, não sabia que os seres humanos podiam rir como a água a saltar por entre as pedras assim que saí da nascente. Hermione não ria apenas sorria e acabou por encolher os ombros e andar mais depressa.   
  
Ginny ficou para trás e Harry apanhou-a perguntando:  
  
-Posso saber qual é a piada?!?!  
  
Ginny encolheu os ombros e apenas respondeu:  
  
-Coisas de mulheres... bem Harry, sabes- disse ela ajeitando-lhe a gola e batendo coma mão levemente na sua face- está na altura de começares a aprender o que é a vida e entrares na linha!!!  
  
Ginny tinha agora a sua face tão próxima da de Harry que conseguia senti-la a aquecer, devia estar vermelho que nem um tomate. Ginny riu com gosto voltou-se para Hermione e disse:  
  
-Estás a dever-me um café!!!!  
  
Hermione resmungou mas continuou a andar. Harry suspirou, nunca tinha pensado que pudesse descer ao ponto de ser um joguete nas mãos de duas mulheres. Ginny passou o seu braço pelo de Harry e comentou:  
  
-Agora a sério rapaz da cicatriz!! Temos de te ensinar umas coisas!!!  
  
-Que coisas!?!?- questionou Harry.  
  
-Nada do que a tua mente mundana está a pensar!- disse Ginny friamente.  
  
Harry resmungou algo e Ginny explicou-lhe o que se passava.  
  
-Os Potter eram ricos Harry, não digo imensamente ricos ou milionários mas tinham uma fortuna sólida, mesmo tendo dinheiro trabalhavam, tinham contas de emergência e tudo mais, no fundo eram pessoas normais com uma conta bancária um pouco mais recheada!!!  
  
Harry assentiu e Ginny continuou:  
  
-Acho que eles deviam ter previsto algo pois em vez de meterem as contas em teu nome, deixaram-nas em nome do teu Padrinho, Sirius Black, mas este só lhes pode mexer se for em teu favor e para ti!! Agora imagina uma soma dumas, digamos míseras 1.000 libras num banco a renderem a um juro de 25% o ano... e digamos que essas 1.000 libras estão lá à mais de vinte anos, o que te parece...  
  
-Muito dinheiro!- disse Harry sem se incomodar a fazer contas- mesmo muito dinheiro!!!  
  
-Bingo!- disse Ginny- Ora uma pessoa rica como tu, que foi educada desde pequena pelos melhores professores de boas maneiras e outros, espera-se que ainda tenha as suas boas maneiras e conhecimento sobre matemática, história, genealogia e outros...  
  
-ÃH! ÃH!- disse Harry- e...  
  
-E adivinha! Vais Ter de apreender isso TUDO!!!!  
  
Harry travou bruscamente o passo e voltou-se para Ginny dizendo:  
  
-Tu só podes estar a gozar!!!!!  
  
-Não Harry!!!!  
  
-Mas isso é mentir!!!- disse Harry irritado- é TEATRO!!!  
  
-Harry- disse Ginny agarrando a face de Harry por entre as suas mãos- ouve- me!!!! Não sabes se é mentira!!! E se for verdade!?!? E se tu realmente fores o Harry Potter!! Se assim for eu e a Herm estamos a fazer-te um grande favor! Quem preferes para te ensinar, a nós que nos conheces e que somos tuas amigas ou a um bando de desconhecidos que estão a ser pagos para o fazer....  
  
Harry olhou para o mar e Ginny decidiu deitar a última pedra.  
  
-Com todo o dinheiro que tens podes viajar por este mundo e pelo outro... podes viver todas as aventuras que quiseres...  
  
Harry voltou-se para Ginny e de súbito descobriu uma coisa, a Ginny que falara com ele até antes da última fala fora uma Ginny diferente da que falara agora, porque a que falara agora era como se fosse a verdadeira Ginny, e a outra apenas a Ginny que Ginny queria que todos conhecessem. Os olhos azuis da verdadeira Ginny eram muito mais belos e brilhavam muito mais do que os da falsa Ginny. Harry sorriu, talvez não fosse o verdadeiro Harry Potter mas ele sabia que Paris detinha resposta a muitas das suas perguntas e Ginny e Hermione eram a única maneira que ele tinha de lá. Ginny ainda estava a olhar para ele com aquele mar azul, e Harry não tinha como dizer não aquele mar azul mesmo que quisesse.  
  
-Muito bem- disse e aproximou a sua face de Ginny, o que misteriosamente a fez corar um pouco, em seguida Harry murmurou para Ginny- ensine-me o que me tem a ensinar Sr.ª Weasley!!!  
  
Nessa altura Ginny corou que nem um tomate e Harry pode ouvir a voz de triunfo de Hermione:  
  
-Quem está a dever um café a quem, Virgínia Weasley!!!!  
  
Hermione voltou-se então para Harry e começou cantar:  
  
-Ouve-me....  
  
Tu moraste num palácio junto ao mar...  
  
(Harry pareceu admirado e perguntou)  
  
-Palácio junto ao mar  
  
Como assim!?!?  
  
(Hermione continuou)  
  
-Muito novo sabias cavalgar!!  
  
(Harry estava admirado de novo)  
  
-Cavalo eu?!?!  
  
(Hermione tronou)  
  
-E o cavalo...  
  
(Ginny entrou na música)  
  
-Era branco!!!  
  
(Hermione sorriu e continuou)  
  
-Para brincar  
  
Assustas-te o cozinheiro!  
  
(Ginny pulou para o colo de Hermione fingindo-se assustada e cantou por sua vez)  
  
-Que caiu no ribeiro!!!  
  
(Harry riu quando Hermione deixou Ginny cair e cantou:)  
  
-Eu era mau  
  
(Ginny assentiu:)  
  
-Um terror!!!  
  
(Hermione tronou:)  
  
-Para a tua mão eras um Anjo  
  
Com o teu pai era um primor  
  
(Ginny agarrou o braço de Harry e cantou:)  
  
-Ora tenta imaginar  
  
O teu antigo lar  
  
Há muito para ensinar  
  
E está o tempo a passar...  
  
(Harry sorriu e deixou Ginny puxá-lo à medida que cantava:)  
  
-Ora bem vamos começar...  
  
(Ginny começou a ajeitá-lo enquanto dizia:)  
  
-Ombros para trás  
  
De pé  
  
(Hermione disse:)  
  
-Não tentes andar mas flutuar...  
  
(Harry tremeu em cima dos tronco em que caminhava e comentou)  
  
-Estou um pouco tonto  
  
Flutuei!?!?  
  
-Está bem assim!- cantou Ginny.  
  
(Hermione disse)  
  
-Olha para mim...  
  
-Depois como é?- questionou Harry ao qual Hermione respondeu prontamente:  
  
-A mão a uma dama deves beijar!!!  
  
(Harry voltou-se para trás e beijou a mão a Ginny. Ginny limpou a mão disfarçamente. Ginny e Hermione cantam em coro)  
  
-Só não te podes esquecer  
  
Se eu posso aprender  
  
Tu vais apreender  
  
Tu tens muito jeito  
  
É muito fácil!  
  
Segue os meus passos  
  
Vamos lá!  
  
Tu vais aprender também...  
  
(Harry, Ginny e Hermione apanham estão sentados numa estalagem e Harry está debruçado sobre a comida. Hermione e Ginny continuam a cantar, começando Ginny)  
  
-Senta-te direito!  
  
-Mastiga bem os ovos e o bacon!!  
  
(Harry faz uma voz grave e comenta:)  
  
-Eu detestava Ovos e Bacon!!!  
  
(Hermione sorri e diz:9  
  
-Falou como um Potter!!!  
  
-Os cajus!- diz Ginny.  
  
-O caviar!  
  
-Um bolo e já está?!?!- arriscou Harry que levou logo com as raparigas em cima:  
  
-Só depois de fazeres bem!  
  
(Agora Ginny e Hermione estão a ensinar Harry a montar, Harry mostra-se bastante habilidoso e passa em frente das raparigas que cantam)  
  
Se eu posso aprender  
  
Tu vais apreender  
  
Perseverança, confiança  
  
E vai dar certo  
  
Pensa como é fácil...  
  
Até é!!!  
  
Tu vais apreender também!!!!!  
  
(Harry e Ginny estão num carro, apanharam boleia, estão prestes a chegar ao porto. Quando Hermione anuncia)  
  
-Agora decoramos os nomes da família  
  
Ora aqui temos James Potter  
  
(Ginny junta-se à companheira, e começam a cantar alternadamente)  
  
-Lily Potter  
  
-Evans no passado!  
  
-AH!- diz Harry  
  
-E o Tio Lupin que tinha uma paixão pela natureza!!  
  
-Sabes Harry?!?- pergunta Ginny.  
  
-Não!- responde Harry- ele era...  
  
-Era alto  
  
-Magriço!  
  
-Usava chapéu!  
  
-Usava uma pena no chapéu!  
  
-Ouvi dizer que adorava chá!!!!!  
  
(Harry dá um salto e comenta:)  
  
-Ele tinha um lobo lembro já!!!!  
  
(Ginny e Hermione olham admiradas uma para a outra antes de Hermione dizer:)  
  
-E como foi ele saber?!?!  
  
(Harry está com problemas a andar de bicicleta, Ginny passa-lhe à frente com um sorriso de vitória no rosto, e diz para Hermione que anda calmamente ao seu lado)  
  
-Se tudo aprendeste   
  
Eu posso apreender!  
  
(Hermione sorri, levanta-lhe o queixo e pergunta-lhe:)  
  
-Como descobriste!?!?  
  
-Não sei dizê-lo- responde Harry  
  
Senti de repente  
  
Que sou eu!  
  
-Harry teu sonho é real!- dizem Hermione e Ginny.  
  
(O grupo chegou finalmente ao porto e está prestes a entrar no barco. Cantam os três juntos )  
  
-Se tudo apreendeste  
  
Eu posso apreender  
  
Perseverança, confiança  
  
E vai dar certo!  
  
Tu apreendes tudo  
  
É tão fácil!  
  
Tu aprendes tudo bem...  
  
(o grupo entra no barco...)  
  
Fim do Cap.7  
  
N.a: Mais uma música... eu e a música... Bem, quero saber o que pensam... o próximo capítulo só tem uma música é bastante pequena... espero que gostem... Sei que vais gostar Jaqueline, tem um "momento" Her/R que foi feito especialmente para ti!!! Bjs 


	9. Se a ensinaste a dançar

N.a: Um dos meus caps favoritos... espero que gostem tanto dele como eu!!!  
  
Bjs  
  
CACL  
  
Disc. Blá... e não é meu... Blá...  
  
Para a Alic Ártemis!!! (Aqui está uma das adaptações que te falei...)  
  
Cap.8  
  
Se a ensinaste a dançar... tudo é possível...  
  
Harry estava à um dia no navio, talvez nem tanto. Dormiam os três num camarote que só tinha um beliche para duas pessoas, Harry educadamente quisera ficar com o chão, mas Ginny disse-lhe que se tratasse que ele era gente fina, que gente fina não dorme no chão e tinha acabado por ser ela a condenada a dormir no chão, ocupando Hermione a cama de cima do beliche e Harry a debaixo.  
  
Hermione estava a ler o seu manual de francês que já devia saber decore e salteado e Ginny a remexer nas malas. De súbito Ginny pareceu achar o que procurava.  
  
-Achei Herm!  
  
-Óptimo!- disse Hermione- o Harry primeiro, depois tu!!!  
  
Harry e Ginny piscaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Hermione fez um sorriso malicioso antes de perguntar:  
  
-Ou querem-se se vestir os dois ao mesmo tempo!?!?  
  
Harry sentiu-se a corar e disse prontamente que não com a cabeça. Ginny não se deu por vencida e perguntou:  
  
-Eu só quero saber porque tenho eu também de trocar de roupa!?!?  
  
-Porque Ginny- disse Hermione- as raparigas com que ele vai dançar não vão dançar de calças!! Vão dançar de saia, é bom que ele se habitue a ver tornozelos!!!!  
  
Ginny assentiu.  
  
-E porque não me posso eu vestir primeiro!??!!?  
  
-Porque tu saías, ele via-te...- brincou Hermione aproximando-se da porta para fugir- e quando desses por ti estavas despida de novo...  
  
Ginny abriu a boca indignada e correu atrás de Hermione que já saíra a correr e por entre risos. Harry tronou a corar e a abanar a cabeça. Em seguida pegou num smoking, no que Ginny tinha encontrado e vestiu-o ...  
  
»»»»»Algum tempo mais tarde««««  
  
Hermione tinha de admitir que Harry ficava bem de smoking, muito bem até, parecia mesmo um herdeiro rico, todas as raparigas que passavam no convés onde eles estavam a jogar xadrez ficavam imenso tempo a olhar para ele e depois para ela roídas de inveja. Hermione suspirou e moveu a sua rainha:  
  
-Xeque- Mate!  
  
Harry piscou os olhos, donde é que aquilo tinha vindo?!?!?  
  
Hermione levantou-se e foi observar o sol a pôr-se sempre com Crookshanks ao pé. Harry pensou que seria uma boa altura para conhecer a história de Hermione, aproximou-se dela, raios Ginny estava a demorar, e perguntou:  
  
-Então qual é a tua história?!?  
  
-Perdão!- disse Hermione voltando-se admirada para Harry.  
  
Harry sorriu, já desconfiava que Hermione era duma classe, ou que pelo menos recebera uma educação superior a Ginny, agora que Harry apreendera todos os movimentos começava a aperceber-se disso, a maneira de Hermione falar, de agir, de pensar, o facto de ser esperta, nem todas as mulheres podiam estudar. Sorrindo Harry disse:  
  
-Suponho que a Ginny queira salvar o pescoço e tu... porque queres ir a Paris... ou tal como a Ginny qualquer sítio sem ser Inglaterra serve?!?  
  
Hermione sorriu e girou um dedo no anelar, pela primeira vez Harry reparou que Hermione usava um anel e não era um anel qualquer, era um anel de noivado.  
  
-AH!- disse- Estás noiva.... não me digas que estás a fugir do teu noivo!!!!  
  
Hermione riu com gosto e abanou a cabeça num sinal negativa.  
  
-Realmente achas!? Claro que não... é que... bem, é uma história complicada!  
  
-O vestido da Ginny também deve ser complicado, ela está há mais de 30m para o vestir!!!!  
  
Hermione assentiu, percebendo que Harry não ia desistir e contou-lhe a sua história.  
  
-O Ron e eu éramos vizinhos desde crianças, passávamos o tempo a pregar partidas um ao outro e a fazer a vida do outro num inferno! Mas crescemos e apaixonamo-nos, namoramos uns 5anos e depois ele pediu-me em casamento... mas depois o Voldemort conseguiu de alguma maneira fazer com que todos achassem que a família dele, ele é primo direito do Sr. Black, estava envolvida na morte da tua família... ele arranjou maneira de todos pensarem que o Black tinha arranjado tudo de modo a ficar com todo o teu dinheiro, a cabeça dele ficou logo a prémio e ele teve de fugir para França, onde o teu Padrinho já estava!! Houve um pequeno desentendimento entre as nossas famílias, não queriam que casássemos, não deixaram e pronto... sem a assinatura de testemunhas para comprovar que eu e o Ron tínhamos casado eu não podia ser considerada sua mulher... logo não pude tirar o Visto de Saída com ele, como sou muito esperta não me queriam deixar sair...  
  
-AH!- disse Harry, como se isso pudesse ajudar.  
  
-Eu amo o Ron!- disse Hermione e pelo brilho no seu olhar Harry percebeu que a falta de testemunhas não tinha de modo algum anulado o casamento ou a noite de núpcias- por isso achei que devia arriscar e arranjar documentos falsos! Mas sendo eu uma "menina exemplar" não fazia a mínima ideia donde os podia arranjar!! Foi então que um dia por milagre um par de gémeos ruivos mandou-me ir Ter com a Ginny... procurei-a e tive a sorte, ou o azar, de a encontrar no meio duma crise existencial, ela desabafou comigo, percebi que dum certo ponto de vista éramos parecidas, ódios o mal mas para sobrevivermos parecíamos ter de o fazer, bem de qualquer maneira ficámos, como podes ver, amigas... pouco tempo depois com a minha "cabecinha pensadora", consegui salvar a Ginny duma encrenca, a partir daí apercebemo-nos de que as duas juntas éramos muito melhor que separadas, podíamos fazer "milagres" e conseguiríamos arranjar o dinheiro para sair do país muito mais rápido!  
  
Harry sorriu, ora aí estava uma grande aventura e por amor, Ron poderia considerar-se um rapaz bastante sortudo, a sua "esposa" estava disposta a arriscar a vida para ir Ter com ele. Harry reparou que Hermione tinha voltado à sua tarefa de rodar a sua "aliança", nessa altura Crookshanks miou e Harry pode ouvir passos, Ginny já devia estar pronto. Voltou-se para a enfrentar.  
  
Ginny estava linda, tinha um vestido azul e o seu cabelo, dantes sempre agora, estava solto e fazia uns ondulados esquisitos dos quis Harry gostou quase automaticamente. Harry achou que o azul do vestido fazia sobressair o azul dos olhos de... Harry olhou melhor para ela, Ginny sorriu... o azul dos olhos da verdadeira Ginny. Hermione olhou para ela, foi Ter com ela e fez com que ela dessa uma volta enquanto comentava:  
  
-Muito bonita, sim senhor...  
  
Nessa altura, quase como que se tivesse programado, da sala de baile chegou uma leve valsa. Hermione abriu um belo sorriso:  
  
-Óptimo! Óptimo! Está tudo a nosso favor!!!  
  
-Herm- murmurou Ginny- sabes muito bem que eu não sei dançar...  
  
-Aprendes!- sussurrou Hermione praticamente empurrando Ginny para os braços de Harry, que corou um pouco.  
  
Hermione começou a estalar os dedos e a marcar o compasso da valsa, enquanto Ginny e Harry dançavam.  
  
-Um- dois- três... Um- dois- três...   
  
De súbito Hermione elevou os braços chateada e disse:  
  
-Harry mais devagar! Ginny não te deixes levar tanto!!!! O Harry conduz sim, mas tem de encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio...  
  
Assim que a expressão "ponto de equilíbrio" tinha saído da boca de Hermione, os olhares entre Harry e Ginny tinham-se cruzado, e colado, ali estava o seu ponto de equilíbrio. Olhando para os olhos um do outro tudo o resto desaparecia, não havia desavenças ou ironias, não havia mar ou terra, eram só eles, só os olhos um do outro a olharem um para o outro. Continuaram a dançar mas desata vez com tal perfeição que quanto Crookshanks se aproximou de Hermione batendo com a sua cauda o compasso ela não pode resistir a cantar:  
  
-Um- dois e três  
  
É desta vez  
  
Pressinto que vai ser  
  
Está tão feliz  
  
E isso diz  
  
Romance a nascer  
  
Ensine bem  
  
Planem bem  
  
Mas esqueci o pior...  
  
(De súbito Hermione apercebe-se de que...)  
  
OH! Herm o que fizeste  
  
Como saímos desta??  
  
Nos olhos deles vê-se  
  
O amor...  
  
Afastados de tudo continuavam Ginny e Harry que estavam completamente perdidos no olhar um do outro. Dançaram em silêncio durante mais alguns minutos, até que Harry começou a falar nervosamente:  
  
-Ovestidoébonito...  
  
Ginny piscou os olhos e Harry repetiu mais calmamente:  
  
-O vestido é bonito...  
  
Ginny sorriu.  
  
-Achas??  
  
-Acho!- disse Harry- vi-o enquanto me estava a vestir! Mas acho que agora é   
  
ainda mais bonito! Devias usá-lo!!!  
  
-Mas estou a usá-lo!!!- riu Ginny baixinho, mas não num riso de troça como   
  
Harry temia.  
  
-Pois, claro que estás!!!!- disse Harry- é que, eu estava, estava só a tentar fazer-te...  
  
-... um elogio?!?- questionou Ginny.  
  
Harry assentiu num gesto de cabeça e Ginny tronou a sorrir. O par deu mais umas voltas, que se tronavam cada vez mais elegantes, antes de Ginny dizer:  
  
-Sinto-me um pouco tonta!!  
  
-Também eu- disse Harry- é das voltas.  
  
Os movimentos abrandaram até pararem, mas Harry ainda tinha Ginny nos seus braços.  
  
-Talvez devêssemos parar!!_ sugeriu.  
  
-Nós estamos parados...- observou Ginny.  
  
Nenhum dos dois sobe mas nesse momento o mesmo pensamento correu a cabeça de ambos, então porque é que então ainda sentiam que andavam às voltas...  
  
»»Mais tarde no camarote««««  
  
Nessa noite uma violenta tempestade sacudiu o navio, as ondas tinham mais de 5m e o comandante tinha mandado todos para dentro mais cedo, impossibilitando assim os pares de namorados de se encontrarem debaixo do luar.   
  
Hermione gemeu, o seu rosto estava ora branco ora esverdeado. Harry olhou para ela preocupado, até porque ele ia dormir na cama de baixo e perguntou:  
  
-Sentes-te bem?!!?  
  
-Óptima! Óptima!- mentiu Hermione- estou é cheia de inveja!!! Olha para ela!- Hermione apontou Ginny, que enroscada no chão como um gato dormia profundamente- ela consegue dormir seja onde for...  
  
Harry sorriu, Ginny era realmente uma mulher polivalente. Crookshanks trepou para cima da mala de mão de Ginny para saltar para o beliche de Hermione e deitou-a abaixo. Harry abaixou-se e começou a apanhar as penas, as folhas, os carimbos, as tintas, os agrafos, o furador, o agrafador, era incrível como dentro duma mala minúscula Ginny conseguia Ter um completo estojo de falsificação.  
  
De súbito Harry encontrou um tubinho prateado. Olhou para ele admirado, rodando o tudo Harry pensou para que Ginny precisaria daquilo. Hermione sorriu e disse:  
  
-É um lindo apito! Pena que falte o bucal...  
  
Harry assentiu e perguntou:  
  
-Está partido!?!? Ou apenas desenroscado!?!?  
  
Hermione riu.  
  
-Não existem apitos de enroscar!!!!  
  
-A sério!?!?- questionou Harry.  
  
-Bem, quem sabe...- respondeu Hermione- A Ginny por exemplo... se a ensinaste a dançar... tudo é possível...  
  
Harry arregalou os olhos ao perguntar:  
  
-Ela não sabia!?!?  
  
-Que eu saiba- disse Hermione- ela sempre se recusou a dançar e sempre me disse que não sabia... talvez uma má memória, quem sabe...  
  
Com isto Hermione desejou uma boa noite a Harry e rodou na cama, Crookshanks ocupou o seu lugar junto dela fazendo de botija de água quente, o que ajudou Hermione a controlar a sua indisposição. Harry sorriu, colocou o meio apito na bolsa de Ginny, ajeitou-lhe os cobertores, deu-lhe a sua almofada, que colocou sem a acordar debaixo da cabeça, desejou-lhe uma boa noite e deu-lhe um beijo nos cabelos. Só então se dirigiu para a cama, só então conseguiu finalmente dormir...  
  
Fim do Cap.8  
  
N.A: Então... gostaram tanto como eu?!?! Digam-me... 


	10. Não! Não os deixes

N.A: E em fim chegamos ao capítulo 9!!! E claro, a Paris... ou como diriam os franceses a Pári!!!!  
  
Espero que gostem!!!  
  
Disc. Nada a declarar (que não tenha, claro^_^, sido declarado anteriormente!!)  
  
Dedicado ao "Príncipe da Noruega", e ao seu país de passeios aquecidos...  
  
iCap. 9/i  
  
"Não! Não os deixes dispararem..."  
  
O mar não dava amostras de se acalmar mas mesmo assim Hermione, com a ajuda de Crookshanks conseguiu adormecer. Tudo estava calmo no camarote de Harry, Ginny e Hermione, mas por quanto mais tempo?!?  
  
~ * ~   
  
Voldemort observara as "Boas Noites" que Harry tinha desejado a Ginny e sorria para si. Tal como pensara, Harry saíra ao seu pai, ou seja ia facilitar-lhe as coisas.  
  
Wormtail aproximou-se do caldeirão e apontou para Harry:  
  
-Lá está ele Mestre! Vamos atacá-lo!??!  
  
-Não...- disse Voldemort- tenho algo mais maligno em mente... algo mais heróico... uma pequena ironia do destino...  
  
O caldeirão centrou a imagem em Ginny, que estava a dormir...  
  
-Bons sonhos... doce Virgínia...- murmurou Voldemort.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny voltou-se aninhada nos cobertores no chão, raios para Harry, agora não ia voltar a pegar no sono tão cedo. Tinha estado a fingir que dormia desde que a sua mala caíra, o som tinha-a despertado, mas ao ver que Harry se tinha levantado para arrumar tudo Ginny, preguiçosamente, não se tinha mexido. Agora gostava de o ter feito.  
  
Levantou-se e olhou pela janela redonda do camarote, o mar estava bravo mas dum tom verde que ela nunca imaginara que ele podia ter, um tom verde que lhe lembrava os olhos de Harry. Voltou-se para trás e viu Harry, este mexia-se e remexia-se na cama, devia estar a ter um pesadelo. Ginny sentiu-se a corar levemente, como se podia estar a apaixonar pelo rapaz que supostamente estava a usar!?!? Era de LOUCOS!!!  
  
Mas mesmo assim, isso não a impediu de tapar Harry que se estava a destapar por completo. Harry mexia-se como se estivesse a correr, não, a fugir, de súbito no sono fez tenções de se levantar. Ginny automaticamente colocou a mão sobre o peito de Harry para o empurrar para baixo. Isso fez um "milagre", Harry caiu num sono profundo e sem sonhos, ou pelo menos sem pesadelos, visto que acalmou e parou de se mexer.   
  
Ginny sorriu e era para puxar os lençóis quando sentiu algo em cima da mão que colocara no peito de Harry. Lentamente Harry tinha deslocado a sua mão, durante o sono, e tinha-a colocado sobre a de Ginny. Ginny olhou admirada para Harry mas este dormia, a sua respiração era regular e... e... e ele sorria, sorria levemente como se soubesse que agora estava protegido.  
  
Ginny sorriu também e passou uma mão pelos cabelos de Harry, deixando à vista a sua cicatriz, de súbito imagens do seu passado voltaram para a assombrar. Ginny levou a sua mão livre ao ombro direito, ainda tinha a cicatriz do tiro que levara em criança, talvez fosse por isso que não dançava, a nova moda exibia vestido sem mangas, de ombros à mostra, talvez fosse por isso que brincava com Harry chamando-lhe "rapaz da cicatriz", talvez fosse por isso que sentia algo especial em relação a ele, afinal ela também era a "rapariga da cicatriz", ou desfigurada como costumavam brincar com ela.  
  
Ginny abanou a cabeça tentando enxotar os pensamentos tristes mas eles pareciam não a querer deixar, Ginny sentiu lágrimas a virem ao olhos ao lembrar-se de tudo o que acontecera na noite em que levara o tiro, o pai chefe da segurança dos Potter tinha sido morto, a mãe tinha sobrevivido com largas queimaduras, e os únicos irmãos que tinha, os gémeos Fred e George, tinham desaparecido, a sua mãe contou-lhe que tinham sido encontrados mortos, mas se assim era quem tinha guiado Hermione até ela!?!? Hermione dizia que tinham sido dois gémeos ruivos, um chamado Fred e outro George, por aquilo que percebera Harry a mesma coisa, no entanto Ginny nunca os tinha visto. Seriam eles reais ou ilusão?!?!  
  
Harry apertou a mão de Ginny no sono chamando-a à realidade e duma certa forma apagando todos os pensamentos tristes. Ginny sorriu, passou a mão de novo pelos cabelos de Harry, tirou-lhe os óculos que ele se esquecera de tirar e deu-lhe um beijo na testa antes de lhe desejar uma "Boa Noite!".  
  
Em seguida Ginny voltou ao seu ninho no chão, e adormeceu...  
  
~ * ~  
  
»Meia- Noite«  
  
Todo o barco dormia. O barco era de passageiros não carga, a noite estava de tempestade não de calmaria, o local era o alto mar não um porto exótico no Brasil, por isso todos ficariam bastante admirados se pudessem ver um par de borboletas multicolores a passear-se pelo navio e exactamente pela zona dos "dormitórios."  
  
As borboletas entravam e saiam dos quartos como que procurando algo, entravam e saiam dos quatros através das portas e paredes, não eram borboletas normais e sim borboletas mágicas.  
  
A sua missão... iVirgínia Weasley./i  
  
Assim que a encontram as borboletas começam a dançar em redor da sua cabeça, Ginny voltou-se no sonho e enxotou-as com uma mão virando-se para o outro, bocejando. As borboletas voaram em redor de Ginny e brilharam. Ginny começou a fazer uma cara assustada.  
  
O pesadelo de Voldemort tinha começado...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny acordou em cima duma almofada grande e olhou em redor. Estava numa grande cozinha, a cozinha onde a sua mãe trabalhava, mas a cozinha estava deserta, onde estavam todos!? Tinham que começar já a cozinhar senão nunca teriam tudo a tempo para a festa essa noite!!! Olhou para si tinha cinco anos, vestia uma roupa esfarrapada, nada de especial para uma filha de cozinheira.  
  
-Olha a dorminhoca!- disse uma voz.  
  
Ginny voltou-se. Um homem ruivo com uns 28/29anos olhava para ela e sorria. Vestia uma roupa de general mas não a assustava, não por causa do seu grande sorriso. Ginny sorriu e estendeu as mãos...  
  
-Papá!!!  
  
O homem sorriu e disse estendendo-lhe a mão:  
  
-Anda, a mãe e os manos estão à espera...  
  
Ginny sorriu, deu a mão ao pai e partiu...  
  
~ * ~   
  
Com um sorriso nos lábios Ginny levantou-se do seu pequeno ninho. Crookshanks olhou para ela admirado e miou baixinho, Ginny não olhou para ele, simplesmente começou a andar em direcção à porta que abriu e fechou depois de ter passado para o corredor.  
  
Crookshanks tentou abrir a porta mas não conseguiu...  
  
~ * ~   
  
Ginny caminhava agora alegre num grande campo de flores, os gémeos vinham atrás dela correndo e saltando bastante felizes os três, brincavam sem discutirem o que era raro. De súbito Ginny ouviu a voz da mãe, ela estava com o seu pai, e os seus primos Bill e Charlie ao pé dum lago, de súbito saltaram os quatros, os gémeos não tardaram a segui-los e Ginny riu ao ouvi-los chamá-la e correu na sua direcção.   
  
~ * ~   
  
Harry acordou com Crookshanks a passar-lhe a cauda pelo nariz e a miar. Desconcertado sentou-se na cama, procurou os óculos e perguntou irritado:  
  
-O que é? O que é?!?!  
  
Crookshanks pulou para o sítio onde Ginny devia estar a dormir. Harry abriu muito os olhos. Incrédulo aproximou-se do ninho de Ginny e constatou que ela realmente não estava lá. Crookshanks correu para a porta e Harry correu atrás dele abrindo a porta. Uma onde entrou pelo corredor dos quartos, o mar estava mesmo bravo nessa noite. Harry escorregou várias vezes até conseguir atingir o convés. Assim que o fez olhou em redor mas nem um sinal de Ginny. Não desistindo gritou:  
  
-GINNY!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny voltou-se para trás parecia ter ouvido alguém a chamá-la, mas o campo de flores atrás de si estava deserto. Eles realmente deviam voltar para o palácio, eles tinham que fazer a comida não brincar. De súbito soldados saltaram de todos os lados e começaram a apanhar a sua família, puxando-os para fora de água. Então um soldado puxou-a por trás, queriam separá-la da sua família!!!!!  
  
Não, não, isso não...  
  
Ginny soltou-se do guarda e preparou-se para saltar.  
  
~ * ~   
  
Ainda que escorregando Harry subiu até há ponte e depois até ao cesto da viga, onde estava Ginny?! Percorreu o barco com o olhar esperando encontrá-la, finalmente viu-a. Ginny estava na ponte, tentando soltar-se dum gancho que a tinha miraculosamente prendido e prestes a saltar para a morte.  
  
-GINNY! NÃO!!!- gritou Harry e descendo do cesto começou a correr na sua direcção.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Voldemort sorriu, até estava a ser fácil demais...  
  
-Vai Potter- murmurou- vai salvar a pequena Weasley e tal como ela perde-te no teu próprio mundo de sonhos e pesadelos... empurra-a para a morte...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny não conseguia soltar-se do guarda que a prendera, então ela viu erguerem à sua frente uma arma e a apontarem-na contra a sua família. Assustada começou a gritar:  
  
-NÃO!!! NÃO DISPAREM...  
  
O homem sorriu maldosamente e apontou a arma à família de Ginny preparando-se para disparar...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry segurou Ginny mesmo a tempo, agora ela rasgara a camisa de noite de recuava assustada. Ginny bateu-lhe tentando libertar-se enquanto murmurava:  
  
-Não disparem!!!! Não...  
  
Harry abraçou-a com mais força e disse:  
  
-Ginny... Ginny sou eu o Harry... acorda...  
  
O barco desequilibrou-se nas ondas e a ponte ficou escorregadia, Harry tropeçou, só se conseguindo apoio numa corda à qual se agarrou com as mãos, Ginny escorregou-lhe dos braços. Harry, soltou uma das mãos e ficou a agarrá-la, Ginny ainda estava em estado de transe.  
  
-NÃO!- gritou Ginny- ELES NÃO FIZERAM NADA!! NÃO DISPARE!!!!!!!  
  
Harry sentiu a corda molhada a magoar-lhe a mão, Ginny continuava a falar no sono.  
  
-FUI EU!!! FUI EU QUE O AJUDEI!!!! NÃO OS MATE!!!   
  
Harry piscou os olhos e viu a face de Ginny a contorcer-se de dor e lágrimas. De súbito sentiu uma raiva sem igual, algo dentro dele dizia que aquele pesadelo de Ginny não era normal, que alguém o estava a fazer e nesse momento Harry dirigiu toda a sua raiva contra essa pessoa. Como se atrevia ela a fazer Ginny chorar daquele modo. Então o incrível aconteceu, com uma só mão Harry conseguiu elevar Ginny até ela ficar mais ou menos à sua altura. Com um golpe de sorte conseguiu agarrá-la pela cintura e gritou:  
  
-GINNY! GINNY ACORDA!! É TUDO UM PESADELO!! UM PESADELO!!!!!  
  
Harry viu Ginny a abrir lentamente os olhos e sorriu, o barco voltou a ficar direito. Ginny e Harry estavam deitados no chão. Harry tirou a mão da corda, estava em sangue e cheia de falhas de pedaços de corda. Ginny despertou completamente mas não se soltou de Harry, pelo contrário agarrou-se à camisa dele a chorar ainda com mais força.  
  
-Eles vão disparar...- chorou.  
  
-De que estás a falar??- perguntou Harry.  
  
Ginny agarrou ainda com mais força enquanto soluçava:  
  
-E se a culpa for minha... e se a culpa for minha...  
  
Harry colocou as mãos nos ombros de Ginny e disse-lhe ao ouvido:  
  
-Não te preocupes! A culpa não foi tua...  
  
Harry sentiu algo, parecia uma cicatriz. Tirou a mão do ombro direito dela, sim, ela tinha uma cicatriz, uma cicatriz duma bala, mas quem teria disparado contra ela!??! E porquê?!?! Ginny dizia que tinha sido ela a responsável, que tinha sido ela a ajudá-lo... –LO quem!?!? Quem daria um tiro numa mulher por ela ter ajudado alguém!?!?  
  
Várias imagens assaltaram a mete de Harry, alguém de olhos azul a empurrá-lo, um sítio escuro, vozes aos berros e de súbito um tiro...   
  
Harry abanou a cabeça e segurou Ginny com mais força enquanto se sentava e dizia:  
  
-Vamos secar-nos!!!  
  
Ginny olhou assustada para ele, Harry sorriu e disse colocando a mão debaixo do queixo dela.  
  
-Agora estou aqui... já acabou tudo... estás em segurança agora...  
  
Mas estaria algum dos dois em segurança...  
  
~ * ~  
  
-MALDIÇÃO!!!!!!!!!!- rugiu Voldemort.  
  
-Acalme-se mestre!!- aconselhou Wormtail- não vai desistir! São apenas dois   
  
jovens!!!  
  
Voldemort acalmou-se.  
  
-Tens razão meu caro Wormtail!!!! Estou calmo! Sou insensível, não tenho   
  
sentimentos...  
  
De súbito abriu muito os olhos e sorriu.  
  
-O meu espírito...  
  
-Senhor não tem espírito!- lembrou Wormtail.  
  
-É uma maneira de dizer meu caro!!! O meu espírito aclarou-se de súbito!!!  
  
Terei de ser eu próprio a matá-la!!!  
  
Wormtail admirou-se:  
  
-Está a falar a sério, senhor?!?  
  
-Lá diz o ditado!- respondeu Voldemort- se queres uma coisa bem feita fá-la tu   
  
mesmo!!!  
  
Wormtail estava cada vez mais admirado.  
  
-Mas isso significa ir... lá acima!! Nunca mais saiu à rua senhor!!!  
  
-Uma vez teria de ser...- disse Voldemort- além de que tenho tão boas   
  
recordações de Paris... livrar-me lá do último Potter e da Weasley será mais uma a acrescentar ao cartório...  
  
Wormtail assentiu.  
  
-Mas senhor, como pensa chegar a Paris inteiro...  
  
Voldemort sorriu antes de responder:  
  
-Mas não é lógico meu caro... de comboio!!!  
  
Com isto Voldemort e Wormtail desapareceram na escuridão da sua cave em direcção à luz do dia.  
  
iFim do Capítulo/i  
  
N.A: Próximo capítulo, próxima quarta...  
  
Quero comentários... 


	11. Paris com a Chave do Amor

N.A: Mais um capítulo... novamente cheio de sentimentalismo para todos os fãs de R/Her, espero que gostem! O próximo é dedicado aos H/G fãs!!! Pessoalmente achei que foi muito bem conseguido ^_~   
  
Bjs  
  
CACL  
  
Disc. HP pertence-me tanto como o ar ser rosa choque, e a Anastasia foi um sonho que alimentou uma nação...  
  
Para todos, os que já leram a minha fic, os que vão ler, os que estão a ler... Pois são vocês que me dão força para continuar!!!  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
~ Paris com a Chave do Amor ~  
  
Harry não acreditou quando lentamente desceu do autocarro em Paris, podiam ter vindo de comboio, era mais rápido mas nem mortos ele e Hermione teriam convencido Ginny a segui-los. Ginny teria preferido ir a pé do porto até Paris do que de comboio, por isso eles tinham apanhado um autocarro, que tinha demorado o dobro, quer dizer praticamente o triplo do tempo que o comboio.  
  
-Mas- tinha dito Ginny- não podemos deixar parte do autocarro para trás,   
  
autocarros não andam sobre carris e param quando não tem gasolina!!!!  
  
Harry sorrira quando Ginny dissera isso. Na noite anterior tinham voltado os dois para o camarote, tinham decidido não contar nada a Hermione, visto que esta ainda dormia e não se tinha apercebido de nada. E se no fundo, nem eles próprios percebiam o que se tinha passado como explicar. Harry via Hermione perder a calma que sempre tivera e ficar cada vez mais nervosa, Paris estava mais perto e o noivo dela também.  
  
-Só espero...- pensou Harry- ... que ela não tenha uma desilusão...   
  
Ginny não disse, nem comentou nada com Harry mas este percebeu pelos olhares que esta lançava a Hermione que esta devia pensar algo parecido. Como seria se de súbito, chegando a Paris Hermione encontrasse o seu noivo casado, ou a namorar, ou pior, podia ter sido morto ou preso... Harry bateu três vezes na madeira e disse em voz baixa:  
  
-Lagarto, lagarto, lagarto...  
  
Hermione não merecia uma coisa dessas, na realidade Harry achava que ela merecia o mais belo casamento do mundo e que fosse muito feliz.  
  
Harry olhou para Hermione, esta estava a falar com um polícia e apontava para um pequeno papel amarelado que tinha na mão, Harry conseguiu ver que o papel estava escrito a tinta preta, talvez fosse a morada do noivo de Hermione, como se chamava ele mesmo!?!? Ron, não era?!?! Ron quê?!?!  
  
Hermione voltou sorridente para ao pé dos amigos e disse pegando em duas malas.  
  
-Vamos, é já na rua a seguir a esta!!!!!  
  
Harry e Ginny sorriram, o entusiasmo de Hermione era grande.  
  
-O meu também seria...- pensou Harry- quanto tempo terá ficado ela afastada do noivo!?!? Um ano, dois!? É incrível... e ela ainda o ama...  
  
Harry recordou-se da conversa que tivera com Hermione no cruzeiro. Hermione dissera-lhe "Eu amo o Ron!". Hermione parecia voar, carregava as malas maiores e mais pesadas mas corria feliz como o vento, Crookshanks andava ao seu lado mantendo também um passo apressado como se de algum modo pudesse sentir toda a felicidade e nervosismo da dona.  
  
Hermione parou de correr em frente a uma enorme, quem estou a tentar enganar, em frente a uma gigantesca mansão. A mansão era branca e tinha os rebordos pintados de azul, um azulejo no portão indicava que era a casa N.º6, ou seria a sexta maior casa das redondezas. Hermione sorriu, o portão estava aberto, vários carros estacionados na entrada e criadas, algumas bem bonitas, entravam e saiam da casa. Hermione pousou as malas ao pé da porta antes de bater com a aldraba. Harry achou que isso fora uma estupidez visto a porta já estar aberta.  
  
Um empregado de ombros largos, cabelos escuros e aspecto duvidoso apareceu. Olhou todo o grupo de cima abaixo, não se podia dizer que estivessem com os seus melhores trajes, e questionou numa voz puramente profissional:  
  
-Posso saber o que desejam!?!?  
  
Antes que alguém pudesse falar uma voz masculina surgiu do interior da casa.  
  
-KRUM! O que estás a fazer aí especado!?!?  
  
-Tem visitas, Sr.!- disse Krum.  
  
-Manda-as embora!- tronou a voz- vou viajar AGORA não tenho tempo para visitas...  
  
Harry quase pode sentir a dor que viu brilhar nos olhos de Hermione. Krum no entanto voltou-se para dentro de casa e comentou:  
  
-Acho este projecto uma loucura, Senhor!  
  
-Olha Krum!- disse o Senhor- Eu estou separado da minha NOIVA há tempo DEMAIS!!! Vou buscá-la e acabou-se...  
  
-Mas Senhor!!!!!!  
  
-Mas NADA!!!  
  
-Vai ser preso!!!- disse Krum- atirado para o fundo da mais funda masmorra que eles tenham em Londres!!!  
  
-NÃO QUERO SABER!!!!- o Senhor estava mesmo irritado- ELA É A MINHA NOIVA! EU ESTOU SEPARADO DELA E NÃO DEVIA!!! O QUE É FEITO DE "O QUE DEUS JUNTOU O HOMEM NÃO SEPARE!"!!!!!!!! VOU BUSCÁ-LA KRUM...- a voz começou a aproximar-se da porta, Harry conseguiu deslumbrar alguém a caminhar para a porta- E NADA, NADA MAS MESMO NADA ME VAI IM...  
  
Um homem de 27/28anos apareceu na porta, tinha cabelos ruivos, sardas da mesma cor, olhos cinzento azulados, ombros largos, vestia roupa de viagem e parou assim que os seus olhos pousaram em Hermione que chorava, OH céus o que ela chorava...  
  
Harry ouviu a voz de espanto do homem, que ele deduziu ser Ron, dizer:  
  
-Mione...  
  
Hermione não respondeu, apenas se atirou para os braços de Ron e chorou no seu ombro. Ginny limpou uma lágrima ao canto do olho e Krum fez um sinal às criadas para voltarem a pôr tudo dentro de casa. Harry sorriu enquanto pensava para si que cada um tinha o que merecia...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Tinha demorado dois minutos, dois minutos e uma assinatura e pronto Ron e Hermione estavam oficialmente casados. Harry olhou para a mesa à sua frente, além dum verdadeiro banquete tinha Ginny à sua frente. Ela estava linda, Ron quisera pagar um guarda roupa inteiro à sua noiva, para a compensar do tempo que tinham estado separados, e Hermione comprará alguns vestidos novos para Ginny, como que para agradecer à amiga todo o apoio. Ron depois insistira em comprar um ou dois smokings para Harry, na realidade tinha comprado seis mas Harry não se queixava.  
  
Ron tinha questionado Harry, uma prova para ver se ele era o verdadeiro Harry Potter. Harry acertara em todas as perguntas, Hermione estava confiante de que ele era o Harry Potter, mas também, pensava Harry, Hermione estava agora casada e com todo o futuro assegurado. Se Ron não era rico disfarçava bem!!!  
  
Ron contou ao grupo que muita gente tinha arranjado actores para fazerem o papel de Harry Potter, Ginny tossiu levemente nessa altura. Ron contou também que Sirius estava a começar a ficar farto, tanto que proibira qualquer pessoa que afirmasse ser Harry Potter de se aproximar dele, por isso talvez Harry não tivesse muita sorte.  
  
O jantar estava óptimo Harry não se lembrava de ter comido algo tão bom em toda a sua vida.  
  
-Nem a D.ª Winky cozinhava tão bem...- deu consigo a pensar- D.ª quê?!?!  
  
O jantar continuou afinal era um dia feliz, Ron e Hermione estavam agora casados pela lei. Harry viu que Ginny estava um pouco dividida, sentia-se feliz pela amiga mas por outro lado não a queria perder. Talvez Ginny não pretendesse ficar em Paris, talvez fosse viajar, voltar para casa...  
  
-Acorda Harry!- pensou- para quê iria ela voltar para um sítio onde tem a cabeça a prémio!!!  
  
Ron e Hermione foram conversar para o escritório. Algo de importante visto que todos os criados foram dispensados, o que os deixou bastante felizes, especialmente uma empregada bastante atraente chamada Fleur que parecia ir ter um encontro nessa noite, Harry olhou para ela assim que ela tirou a farda e passou por ele a passo rápido com um vestido que tinha uma racha um pouco audaciosa e pensou que para Ron ter resistido a tantas tentações, devia mesmo amar Hermione.  
  
A porta do escritório tinha ficado um pouco aberta, Harry estava sozinho na sala porque Ginny tinha ido... tinha ido a um sítio qualquer que ele agora não se lembrava, mas que também não o incomodou por muito tempo pois ele começou a ouvir vozes do escritório:  
  
-Que se passa amor...  
  
Era a voz de Ron!!!  
  
-... pareces preocupada...  
  
-É que...  
  
Era a vez de Hermione falar.  
  
-OH Ron... sabes que te amo, não sabes!??  
  
-Claro que sei tontinha- disse Ron por entre risos- ou não me digas que só aceitaste casar comigo pela Mansão... não tenho assim tanto dinheiro... pelo menos, não depois das compras de hoje...  
  
Harry não pode evitar um sorriso e pelo curto silêncio Hermione também não.  
  
-Ron... eu queria falar-te sobre como aqui cheguei...  
  
-De barco filha... não existem comboios subaquáticos!!!  
  
Harry rolou os olhos lembrando-se do Funcionário Sorridente, que não tinha nada de sorridente, que o atendera em Londres, dos gémeos ruivos, de Ginny, do barco, a sensação de a ter perto parecia ainda não ter desaparecido. Se fechasse os olhos e pensasse nela com muita força, conseguia de certo modo sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, o seu calor, o seu perfume...  
  
-Sim mas... não achas estranho que eles me tenham deixado sair?!?!  
  
Houve um curto mas espaçado silêncio.  
  
-Bem, já me tinha questionado, negá-lo seria mentir-te...  
  
-Eles não deixaram Ron! Eu imigrei ilegalmente, eu consegui um passaporte falso, e trabalhei que nem doida para o conseguir, eu sou... sou uma criminosa...  
  
A voz de Hermione tinha-lhe começado a falhar e por isso ela calara-se. Harry suspirou, era difícil fugir aquela verdade, mas Ron parecia saber o que fazer. Harry ouviu o som da cadeira da secretária, onde Ron devia estar sentado, a arrastar e ouviu passos. Hermione devia estar em frente da secretária. Curioso pelo silêncio instaurado, Harry esticou-se e pode ver, através da frincha de porta que Ron colocava uma madeixa de cabelo atrás da orelha direita de Hermione. Depois ele abriu um largo e caloroso sorriso e disse:  
  
-No dia em que o amor for crime seremos os dois presos pois eu também tive de arranjar um passaporte falso para ir ter contigo...  
  
Hermione que até aí parecia poder chorar a qualquer momento voltou a sua face para a de Ron e atirou-se para os seus braços. Ron passou-lhe uma mão levemente pelos cabelos, Harry sorriu e afastou-se, o beijo devia estar aí a vir e isso já era se intrometer demais.  
  
Harry seguiu assim para o jardim da casa e sentou-se num banco inclinado a cabeça para trás para poder ver o céu estrelado. Uma confusão de sentimentos tomava conta dele a cada passo que dava, a cada folgo que tomava. E a situação entre Ron e Hermione que presenciara acentuava-a ainda mais. Que se passava com ele?? A imagem duma certa ruiva apareceu na mente de Harry...  
  
E a culpa era de Ginny, Ginny era a culpada de tudo!!!  
  
Sorriu, agora que pensava nisso... tinha a sua cota parte de verdade, Ginny era a culpada pelo facto de Hermione ter encontrado o seu noivo, a culpada dele estar ali, a culpada de o fazer sentir-se assim. Cada vez que a verdadeira Ginny era amável com ele, ou simplesmente ria, Harry sentia que algo queria sair de dentro dele, como um sentimento à muito esquecido e que agora voltava ao de cima. E a culpa era de Ginny...  
  
-Harry...  
  
Por falar na culpada...  
  
Harry baixou a cabeça e encarou Ginny que sorria para ele:  
  
-Realmente... não estás habituado a este tipo de festas...  
  
Harry assentiu e chegou para o lado para dar lugar a Ginny, que se sentou ao pé sem hesitar. Ficaram em silêncio apreciando o jardim nocturno, Ron tinha plantadas no jardim umas flores que só abriam à noite, o luar, as estrelas e a companhia um do outro.  
  
De súbito Ginny falou:  
  
-Harry... eu...  
  
-Sim!?!?- perguntou Harry esperançoso olhando para Ginny.  
  
Ginny aproximou-se de Harry e continuou a falar:  
  
-Eu... realmente... eu gos...  
  
As cabeças deles estavam a aproximar-se perigosamente uma da outra. Harry levou o dedo indicador aos lábios de Ginny, e pronunciou a palavra "Shiuuu", em seguida retirou o dedo levemente. Fecharam os olhos e ...  
  
O som dum tiro cortou o ar...  
  
Fim do Cap.10  
  
N.a: Sou tããããããoooo má!!! Cortei o beijo mesmo a meio!!!! Oh bem... Pena, este capítulo não teve música... nesta fic o Ron não apanha o bicho dos musicais, pena! Mas não faz mal, estou a preparar uma fic onde ele apanha, e muito!!!, por isso resolvi poupa-lo... Por agora ^_^! Espero que me digam o que acham!!! Bjs CACL 


	12. Abrir o coração

N.A: Cá está ele, o Capítulo 11... este capítulo é um pouco diferente dos outros! É um abrir do coração da Ginny e do Harry ao mundo e um ao outro!! Como é que isto vai acabar, não conto para já mas sei que me vão matar! Sei que vão!! Vou calar-me!!!  
  
Bjs  
  
CACL  
  
Disc. Pertencem aos seus donos e não a esta pobre fã que parece não ter mais nada para fazer nas suas férias!!!!  
  
Para... para... deixa eu ver eu tinha o nome aqui mesmo debaixo da língua... achei! Para a minha família, porque nos ouvimos!!!!  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
Abrir o coração...  
  
  
  
Ginny parou como estátua de pedra e numa reacção instintiva desatou a correr pelo jardim. Harry levantou-se e começou a correr atrás dela. Sabia como Ginny ficava ao ouvir a palavra Tiro, o sonho que ela tinha tido, ele não tinha percebido nada do que se tinha passado, mas tinha apreendido que a palavra tiro podia ser mortal para ela, ela quase se tinha atirado ao mar, e se ela saísse do jardim e corresse para a estrada, os carros, as pessoas, ele não podia deixá-la sozinha, não naquele estado e não porque... porque...  
  
-PORRA!!!- pensou Harry- Se eu sou o famoso Harry Potter, o Rapaz que Sobreviveu, se eu "vi" a morte de frente como posso ser incapaz de admitir que amo, que amo a Ginny... espera... já disse!!!  
  
Harry abanou a cabeça como a enxotar pensamentos, o jardim estava deserto e o portão aberto. Ginny tinha fugido para o exterior.  
  
Saiu para a rua desesperado, olhando em seu redor viu que Ginny tinha desaparecido de vista. As ruas estavam iluminadas mas muito pouco, os becos eram desertos e húmidos, a cidade desconhecida e Ginny devia estar no meio dum conflito interior, não a podia abandonar nas ruas de Paris.  
  
Ainda pensou em chamar Ron e Hermione mas desistiu, essa noite era deles e só deles, ele não tinha o direito de se intrometer. Assim sendo abriu o portão lentamente e caminhou para a rua. Uma hora e meia depois sentou-se num banco de jardim ao pé da Torre Eiffel, ao pé dum par de mendigos tapados por capas que já tinham sido remendadas mais de vinte vezes. Colocou a cabeça nas mãos, tendo apoiado os cotovelos nos joelhos. Onde estaria Ginny!? Ele sabia que ela tinha alguma coisa com tiros, já quase morrera por causa dum pesadelo, talvez alguém tivesse morto a sua família... atirado sobre a sua família...  
  
Uma mistura de sons e imagens correu a sua cabeça muito rapidamente, uma bela senhora parecida com Ginny, um homem parecido com ele, um rapaz pequeno felizes juntos. O som de tiros, um outro homem a puxá-lo a impedi-lo de chegar a uma janela e espreitar lá para fora, outro tiro. Uma menina pequenina a empurrá-lo para longe, de novo o sítio escuro e abafado que já vira, a menina a desaparecer, o fatídico som duma arma, um grito tão abafado, tão abafado que ficou a fazer eco numa parte remota da sua mente.  
  
-Tudo bem meu jovem...- perguntou um dos mendigos, que pela voz era um homem.  
  
Harry abanou a cabeça levemente. O outro mendigo, que pela voz era uma mulher perguntou:  
  
- Bem... nem tudo pode ser fácil... tens problemas de quê??  
  
Harry riu um pouco e passado pouco tempo disse:  
  
-É que eu nem sei bem ao certo... a minha cabeça está no meio duma tempestade de lembranças, e o meu coração está numa guerra fria com o último pingo de razão que me resta...  
  
Os mendigos assentiram e estenderam as mãos para uma lata de livro que parecia ser a sua fogueira. Harry não se lembrava de a Ter visto quando se tinha sentado, uma dor na cabeça lembrou-o de que preocupado como estava em encontrar Ginny e em perceber do que se estava a lembrar era normal que não visse metade do que lhe tinha aparecido à frente.  
  
-Sabes rapaz- disse o mendigo- a memória é uma coisa muito boa, se tiveres boas recordações para balançares com as más... por exemplo, se tiveres um som que odeies, como o som dum tiro, isso há de ter um motivo talvez alguém de quem gostes tenha levado um tiro, no entanto esse tiro que magoou a pessoa que amavas também te pode ter aproximado de outra, ajudando-te a criar laços... por isso no fundo não é tão mau assim...  
  
Harry lembrou-se de Ginny, dela brincar com ele e lhe chamar Rapaz da Cicatriz, lembrou-se da cicatriz que ela própria tinha, resultado dum tiro?!, quem poderia dizer, no entanto essa mesma cicatriz que provocava pesadelos a Ginny tinha-os aproximado duma maneira incrível, a aventura do barco na qual Ginny quase morrera, a maneira como ela se tinha agarrado a ele como se ele fosse o único ser no mundo capaz de a proteger...  
  
A mendiga começou a falar também:  
  
- Entre razão e coração que ninguém ponha o bordão... não se pode delimitar os dois nem apontar o que está certo e o que está errado, na realidade tanto para o amor como para a razão estarem equilibrados exigem sempre um pouco um do outro...  
  
Harry piscou os olhos e a mendiga tentou explicar-se melhor enquanto puxava a capa mais para cima, a noite estava a ficar fria, Harry estendeu as suas mãos também para o fogo e tentou aquecer-se.   
  
-Agora deste um bom exemplo rapaz... o teu coração diz que o fogo é bom, é quente, é paixão e a tua razão completa dizendo que se aproximares demais te podes queimar e ficares com marcas para toda a vida...  
  
Harry pareceu ficar mais confuso.  
  
-Então o ideal é eu não me envolver...  
  
Harry teve a sensação de que a mendiga tinha sorrido antes de dizer.  
  
-Bem... mais ou menos... afinal tu e o fogo não são da mesma classe, são?! Tu és humano e ele é um elemento. Ambos estão vivos certo, só que o fogo para viver tem de "matar" outros elementos como a madeira e o ar e tu tens de "matar" outros como os animais que te dão carne, peixe, os legumes... portanto, são parecidos mas ao mesmo tempo diferentes...  
  
-Como eu e a Ginny!  
  
Os mendigos não disseram nada e Harry sem saber muito bem porquê continuou:  
  
-Eu e ela somos parecidos... cada vez acho mais que o nosso passado teve algo em comum, os tiros que a assombram também me assombram, temos um presente em comum, vestimos roupas ricas mas sentimo-nos como pobres por dentro, e o nosso futuro...- hesitou- o nosso futuro vai depender duma verdade...  
  
-A sério!? Pensei que dependia do que sentias... – Harry piscou os olhos ao ouvir um dos mendigos- quer dizer, estamos em Paris, a Cidade do Amor, e se a amares não interessa essa tal verdade, desde que se apreenda a perdoar...  
  
Harry pensou durante algum tempo... Ele amava Ginny, não tinha dúvidas disso, mas o que o incomodava parecia ser o facto de que Ginny o tinha usado, de que ela o estava a usar.  
  
-Mas- disse uma vozinha na sua mente- não estás tu também a usá-la... quer dizer se não fores ela é que vai pagar, quer dizer ela já pagou todas as despesas para te trazer aqui... e tu aceitaste o acordo dela...  
  
Harry levantou a cabeça para as estrelas, talvez ele devesse pedir ajuda Divina, talvez devesse realmente perdoar Ginny, talvez nem devesse arriscar saber se era o tal afilhado pegar em Ginny e fugirem os dois de lá, isto se ela o amasse... mas onde estaria Ginny?!?!  
  
~ * ~   
  
Ginny estava sentava num beco, no meio da escuridão, mal sabia ela que uns olhos vermelhos a observavam felizes por a terem encontrado desprotegida. Andou em seu redor devagar, tal qual um predador e aproximou-se lentamente dela. Estava prestes a atacá-la quando duas vozes gritaram para o beco:  
  
-OH daí...  
  
-Menina!?!?  
  
Ginny levantou a cabeça, tinha a face toda borrada da pintura, os olhos vermelhos e ainda chorava, e agora tremia de frio. O caçador afastou-se pelas sombras, duas testemunhas não era bem do que estava a precisar. Os dois vultos aproximaram-se.  
  
-Vem para ao pé de nós!  
  
-Sim, para o quente! Aí vais congelar!!!!  
  
Ginny sorriu e assentiu. Os dois rapazes de rua de bonés na cabeça, casacos compridos e fortes, e cara brancas de frio ajudaram Ginny a levantar-se e com ela no meio dirigiram-se para uma pequena casa, uma espécie de cave. Entraram pé ante pé e foram apanhados em flagrante pela mãe.  
  
-Onde estavam!?!?!- perguntou uma senhora rechonchuda- camas vazias, nem um bilhete... ia morrendo de preocupação...  
  
Ginny sorriu, esta senhora lembrava-lhe a sua mãe. De súbito a senhora pareceu reparar em Ginny.  
  
-Olá querida! Posso saber o que desejas!?!? Espera, pela tua cara estavas lá fora a morrer ao frio...  
  
Ginny assentiu num gesto de cabeça e o sorriso da senhora tronou-se tronurento.  
  
-Anda querida... vem sentar-te connosco, já jantamos mas podes sempre   
  
aquecer-te connosco ao pé da fogueira... precisas de alguma coisa!?!?  
  
Ginny assentiu num gesto de cabeça e murmurou:  
  
-Preciso dum concelho... ou quem sabe apenas dum ouvido amigo...  
  
A senhora tronou a sorrir desta vez compreensivamente e ordenou aos rapazes para se deitarem enquanto encaminhava Ginny para ao pé da lareira e lhe estendia uma manta. A casa não era de ricos, toda ela devia caber numa das muitas divisões da casa de Ron, talvez na casa de banho!?!? A manta era velha e remendada mas dava aquele que só mantas daquele género dão, um calor tão humano como um abraço, nenhuma manta nova ou de tecidos finos poderia imitar aquele calor.  
  
A senhora tirou então como por magia um par de caneca com chá lá dentro do nada e deu uma a Ginny. Esta agradeceu e segurou a sua caneca com força nas mãos. A senhora não lhe perguntou nada, era como se esperasse que Ginny se sentisse pronta para falar. Por fim esta suspirou e começou a sua narrativa:  
  
-Eu não devia... mas eu... a culpa é toda do Rapaz da Cicatriz, até ele aparecer tudo estava bem, bem quer dizer tinha a cabeça a prémio mas tinha vivido com isso até ao momento poderia viver até ser apanhada ou deixar de ser considerada criminosa... mas depois ele apareceu e eu... eu usei-o para conseguir uma nova vida, mas para conseguir uma nova vida precisava de dinheiro e ele poderia dar-me muito mas, aos poucos... OH! Eu quis desistir, quis ser mesmo outra pessoa, outra qualquer, uma pessoa honesta, mas eu não posso mudar o passado e aos olhos da lei uma vez criminosa para sempre criminosa...  
  
Por esta altura Ginny tinha começado a chorar.  
  
-Eu não devia... mas eu amo-o... amo-o tanto... mas eu acredito... eu acredito que ele seja quem eu queria que ele fosse... ele não pode, eu não posso... ele vai ter tudo, casa, família, dinheiro, atenção... eu nunca pertenci a esse mundo, não faço parte e uma parte de mim não o quer deixar, quer ficar com ele, mas outra parte quer... quer que ele vá e que tenha tudo com que sempre sonhou...  
  
Ginny começou a chorar sem parar e com soluços e a senhora abraçou-a. Ginny murmurou então:  
  
-Porquê...  
  
~ * ~  
  
»»Mais Tarde««  
  
Harry caminhava de regresso a casa com as mãos nos bolsos e uma rosa na mão. Tinha-a arrancado dos jardins de ao pé da Torre como que para agradecer aqueles dois estranhos que o tinha ouvido mas quando tinha voltado para onde os tinha deixado ele tinham desaparecido, sem deixar o mais pequeno rasto.  
  
Um carro passou a toda a velocidade por cima duma poça de água e molhou Harry. Depois de ter praguejado Harry olhou em redor, foi aí que a viu. Do outro lado da rua, imponente como uma estrela, estava Virgínia Weasley com o mais sorriso que Harry alguma vez lhe tinha visto.  
  
-Gin... Ginny...- sussurrou sorrindo.  
  
-Harry!- viu os lábios de Ginny dizerem.  
  
Sorriu de novo e antes que pudesse falar, só ouviu Ginny dizer:  
  
-Eu amo-te... perdoa-me por te ter usado...  
  
Harry sorriu e disse para Ginny:  
  
-Também te amo... perdoa-me tu também...  
  
Ginny começou a correr, atravessando meia estrada pois a meio um carro surgiu do nada e atropelou-a. Deixando Harry completamente horrorizado na margem, antes de gritar desesperado:  
  
-G-I-N-N-Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fim do Capítulo 11  
  
N.a: Eu não sei porquê mas acho que gosto de cortar os capítulos nas melhores partes... é só uma impressão... assim bastante vaga... indefenida... bem, quero saber o que acham!?!? Se este capítulo só complicou, se facilitou, se deu para perceber o que eles sentiam... Talvez devessem contar mais o que se passou com a Ginny, mas eu quero contá-lo lá mais para a frente!!! Por isso, até lá mais para a frente!!! 


	13. Tu és o Harry Potter

N.A: Mais um capítulo repleto de emoção!! Eh, eh tou no gozo!!! Bem malta vou de férias por uns 5, 6 dias (grandes férias, ãh?!?!), mas podem escrever na mesma! Espero que gostem deste capítulo, para quem ama as música^_~, tenho uma boa noticia! O próximo capítulo terá uma! Pelo menos em principio!! Bem, sem mais demoras...  
  
Bjs  
  
CACL  
  
Disc. Tão meu como o mar ser roxo!!!!  
  
Para o Christopher Bleue, a minha próxima personagem....  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
Tu és o Harry Potter  
  
Harry caminhava da esquerda para direita em frente ao quarto onde o médico estava a atender Ginny. Hermione apareceu e estendeu-lhe uma bandeja com várias canecas cheias de chocolate quente. Atrás das canecas estava uma chávena de chá, e duas caneca com um brasão esquisito. Hermione estendeu a bandeja de modo que ao convidado, antes ao homem que tinha atropelado Ginny, apenas a chávena ficou acessível e deu a Ron na mão uma das canecas com o brasão esquisito e agarrou a outra. Ron sorriu para o brasão e perguntou alguma coisa a Hermione que Harry não ouviu pois a médica, Miss Promefey, [Maior parte destes nomes estarão mal escritos pois CACL não tem muita paciência para pegar nos livros!!! ^_^]saiu do quarto nessa altura. Harry correu para ela e a médica disse:   
  
-Está tudo bem... graças a Deus não ouve nenhuma hemorragia interna.... ela vai ficar bem, só precisa de descanso... e creio que uma vigia constante...  
  
Harry sorriu e assentiu. A médica baixou um pouco mais a voz e perguntou:  
  
- Você é o Harry!??!  
  
Harry disse que sim com a cabeça. A médica sorriu e disse:  
  
-Ela tem perguntando incessantemente por si... parece que tem medo que o roubem...  
  
Harry sorriu e a médica foi falar com o resto do grupo. Harry entrou no quarto em bicos dos pés, tentando não fazer barulho. Quando chegou ao pé de Ginny sorriu ao vê-la a descansar em segurança, como se o pudesse sentir, Ginny abriu os olhos e sorrio para Harry estendendo-lhe a mão que Harry aceitou e apertou com força, encostando-a contra o seu rosto.  
  
-Ei Rapariga Atropelada...- brincou Harry num murmúrio.  
  
-Ei Rapaz da Cicatriz...- disse Ginny também num murmúrio.  
  
Ginny começou a sentar-se e Harry ajudou-a acomodando as almofadas. Ginny encostou a cabeça para trás e agarrou a mão de Harry de novo, enquanto dizia:  
  
-Bem... já tinha ouvido dizer que o amor nos atinge como um trovão mas acho que isto foi um abuso...  
  
Harry sorriu e disse:  
  
-E eu ouvi dizer que ele magoa... mas nunca pensei que tanto...- aqui parou e disse olhando para Ginny nos olhos- sabes Gin... quando eu te vi... quando te vi a seres projectada pelo carro eu esperei o pior... pensei que nunca mais ia ver os teus olhos, ver-te sorrir, ver-t...  
  
Mas Harry não acabou a sua frase pois Ginny silenciou-o com um shiuu suave e colocando as pontas dos seus dedos sobre os lábios de Harry. Harry sorriu e agarrando com a sua mão a de Ginny deu-lhe um beijo suave nos dedos. O luar, aproveitando o facto do vento estar a levar as nuvens, entrou de mansinho pela janela do quarto como se tivesse medo de impedir um momento especial, e escondeu-se nos reflexos dos cabelos de Ginny e nos reflexos dos de Harry, fazendo com que ambos brilhassem. Harry sorriu passou a mão pelos cabelos de Ginny e puxou-a para si para trocar um beijo. Os seus lábios tocaram-se devagar, como se tivesse medo de que tudo não passasse dum sonho e que em breve acordariam com a cabeça espetada na almofada ou com Crookshanks a lamber-lhes a face. Mas assim que os seus lábios se tocaram e uma espécie de mini carga eléctrica passou pelos seus corpos, ambos se aperceberam que não estavam a sonhar, encostaram-se mais um ao outro e o beijo passou de tímido a apaixonado.  
  
Hermione que batera a porta levemente e estranhara ninguém responder abriu uma nesga para espreitar, quando viu Harry e Ginny sorriu, fechando de novo a porta tal como a abrira para ninguém se apercebesse do seu delito. Olhando para trás Hermione viu que Ron ainda estava a falar com o motorista, não, já não era o motorista era o dono. O motorista aparecia e desaparecia, Hermione ainda de bandeja na mão ainda não o conseguira apanhar para lhe dar uma caneca de chocolate quente. Suspirando Hermione aproximou-se de novo de Ron e do dono do carro que falavam como se conhecessem.   
  
-Apanhei um susto...- dizia o dono do carro, um homem dos seus quarenta e tal anos, cabelos pretos e olhos escuros, a sua pele era morena e a sua roupa cara- quer dizer o Karl parou de repente e só me diz que uma doida saltou para o meio da estrada... claro que assim que saí e vi o rapaz... como se chama ele mesmo!?!?  
  
-Harry, Tio Sirius, ele chama-se Harry...  
  
Sirius pareceu ficar admirado durante algum tempo mas acabou por assentir e continuar a sua narrativa:  
  
-Bem, quando vi o Harry a segurá-la e a chamar por ela ao altos berros, GINNY, GINNY, percebi logo que ela tentado matar-se não tinha... provavelmente ia ter com ele do outro lado da estrada... a juventude de hoje é doida... só tu escapas Ronald... e mesmo assim... já falaste com a filha da Duquesa...  
  
-ERG!- disse Ron embaraçado- não, tio ainda não...  
  
Sirius fez um som de descontentamento e a seguir acrescentou:  
  
-Ronald.... Ronald... eu sei que tu ainda estás muito apegado à tua noiva, mas vais ter de passar sobre isso um dia, já lá vão mais de dois anos...  
  
-Na realidade- disse Hermione sem pensar- só lá vai um ano e meio, no máximo...  
  
Sirius pareceu reparar em Hermione pela primeira vez e fez um sorriso de escárnio ao ver que ela e Ron tinham roupões idênticos.  
  
-Afinal- comentou- não era a tua noiva que te prendia...   
  
-Na realidade era...- começou Ron- mas agora já não é...  
  
Sirius fez um sorriso e disse feliz:  
  
-Óptimo! Óptimo!- elevou a chávena aos lábios- Vou falar com a Duquesa e....  
  
-Agora é a minha esposa!!!- completou Ron.  
  
Sirius cuspiu o conteúdo da chávena, se Ron não tivesse puxado Hermione rapidamente esta poderia ficar, além de molhada, queimada. Hermione olhou de lado para Ron enquanto Sirius tossiu fortemente e murmurou:  
  
-Sempre apreciei o teu timing amor, dizes o que tens a dizer exactamente nos momentos mais desapropriados...  
  
-AH!- disse Ron irónico- agora já sabes porque não falei durante o casamento...  
  
Hermione pisou Ron que teve de morder o lábio inferior para não gemer de dor e afastar o outro pé rapidamente. Sirius parou por fim de tossir e Hermione tirou um lenço para ele se limpar. Sirius agarrou o lenço e agradeceu a Hermione delicadamente, já deduzindo que ela fosse a esposa de Ron. Passados mais uns minutos Sirius começou a falar com Hermione:  
  
-Então tu és a Hermione Granger...  
  
-Bem senhor, até hoje de manhã eu fui só Hermione Granger, agora sou a Hermione Granger...  
  
-Sim, sim, eu sei, eu sei...- disse Sirius um pouco impaciente, como se estivesse a fazer um teste e se quisesse despachar- então, posso saber como conseguiste sair de Inglaterra...  
  
Ron começou a temer pela segurança de Hermione e estava prestes a intervir quando Hermione falou com um tom admirado:  
  
-Mas como haveria... de barco claro!!! Bem primeiro apanhei um comboio mas foi para esquecer...  
  
Sirius olhou para Hermione admirado por uns segundos e a seguir riu. Ron suspirou e Hermione abriu um sorriso. Sirius olhou duma perspectiva completamente diferente para Hermione, de possível intriguista e estranha, passou-a para uma perspectiva de amiga.  
  
-Muito bem Hermione, essa foi bem respondida... há muito tempo que   
  
ninguém me calava tão bem...  
  
Hermione sorriu orgulhosa de si própria, Ron passou-lhe o braço em redor da cintura e deu-lhe um beijo nos cabelos como que a dizer que também estava cheio de orgulho dela. Lentamente a porta do quarto de Ginny tronou a abrir-se e Harry saiu lentamente, todo ele brilhava de alegria, alegria como não se lembrava de sentir à muito tempo, procuro Hermione e Ron com o olhar, queria pedir-lhes uma chávena de chá para Ginny que estava, para o seu gosto, a ficar muito branca e devia estar cansada, nada melhor que um chá para adormecer.  
  
Localizou-os rapidamente mais a um homem que nunca tinha visto e que no entanto lhe parecia vagamente familiar, mas familiar ao ponto de achar que ele estava bastante velho...   
  
-Mas que raio é que eu estou a pensar... "nunca o vi mais gordo"...   
  
[N.A: Expressão portuguesa que designa o facto de nunca ter visto uma pessoa...]  
  
Sirius sentiu-se a ser observado e levantou os olhos de Hermione e Ron para os colocar em Harry que ainda estava meio oculto pela sombra. Não o tinha visto muito bem lá fora no escuro e agora também não. Era magro, de estatura mediana, um pouco baixo para a idade, usava óculos reparava agora, tinha também um porte nobre, o que era normal, Ron não devia andar a acolher rapazes de rua, devia ser algum amigo seu duma família abastada qualquer, um parvo provavelmente. Era isto que Sirius pensava até que Harry deu mais uns passos em frente e ele o conseguiu ver decentemente. Nesse mesmo momento Sirius deu um salto no banco onde estava sentado deixando a cadeira cair, o que chamou a atenção de Ron e Hermione que se voltaram para Sirius assustados.  
  
-Tudo bem tio?!?!- perguntou Ron.  
  
-Ja... Jam… James…- gaguejou Sirius- não po...po...pode ser...  
  
Harry piscou os olhos e disse:  
  
-Não senhor deve estar enganado, o meu nome é Harry! Não James!!!!  
  
Mas Sirius pareceu não o ouvir, correra para ele de repente e agora estava a dar-lhe um enorme abraço, enquanto murmurava:  
  
-Harry!! Harry!!! Será possível és mesmo tu…  
  
Sirius afastou-se e tronou a olhar para Harry que estava cada vez mais confuso, até que sem razão aparente todos os cães nas redondezas desataram a ladrar furiosamente, de súbito fez luz na sua mente e Harry deu por si a dizer:  
  
-O apito...- Harry olhou para Sirius e sorriu dizendo- Padrinho!!!!  
  
Sirius tronou a abraçar Harry mas desta vez recebeu um abraço de volta. Hermione abraçou Ron toda satisfeita, até de súbito jurar que pelo canto do olho vira a porta do quarto de Ginny fechar-se. Ginny encostou a porta lentamente e apertou com força o apito entre as suas pequenas mãos. Tinha-o feito, o trabalho pelo qual viera, Harry estava de novo com o seu padrinho, ele iria ter tudo o que sempre quisera. Sorriu e deixou algumas lágrimas banharem o seu rosto, sabia que apenas tinha ajudado o inevitável, tal como tinha sido inevitável ter dito a Harry que o amava. Sem saber como Ginny deu-se conta que as pontas dos seus dedos percorriam os seus lábios e contendo mais algumas lágrimas voltou para a cama puxando os lençóis e fechando os olhos com força, como se assim pudesse evitar os gritinhos de espanto que começavam a envadir o hall.   
  
Tal como há treze anos atrás o destino tinha-se virado contra ela de novo, numa única noite ela perdera tudo o que era importante para ela, a sua melhor amiga e única família, Hermione e agora tinham-lhe arrancando Harry dos braços.  
  
-Devo estar amaldiçoada...- pensou para si quando puxou para cima os lençóis ao ouvir alguém abrir a porta do quarto.  
  
Hermione espreitou e olhou para a cama onde Ginny estava deitada. Ela estava a fingir dormir, não era a primeira vez que o fazia mas era a primeira vez que o fazia tão mal, qualquer pessoa que entrasse no quarto o veria. Hermione sorriu ternamente, entrou lentamente no quarto. Fechou as cortinas, ajeitou os lençóis da cama de Ginny, agarrou a mala que estava prestes a cair da cadeira e colocou-a no chão, deixou Crookshanks entrar e disse-lhe baixinho:  
  
-Toma conta dela...  
  
O gato miou para concordar e pulou para cima da cama de Ginny, deitando-se ao pé da sua barriga onde Ginny lhe podia fazer festas, coisa que ela começou a fazer assim que Crookshanks se deitou ao pé dela como botija de água quente.  
  
-Boa noite Ginny...- disse Hermione e voltou-se para sair.  
  
-Boa noite Herm...- ouviu Ginny dizer mesmo antes de fechar a porta e não   
  
pode deixar de sorrir ao de leve.  
  
Ginny teve sonhos estranhos essa noite. Primeiro voltou a sonhar com os gémeos que a tinham salvo da escuridão e frio do beco, estavam a salvá-la de novo mas desta vez era de algo mais terrível que a escuridão ou o frio, ela estava a ser perseguida por alguém, alguém que queria a sua morte e não hesitaria em fazê-lo se a conseguisse apanhar, os gémeos apareceram puseram-se ao seu lado e levaram-na de novo para sua acolhedora cave, mas a cave já não era uma cave era uma grande cozinha, uma cozinha que lhe era familiar, a mãe dos gémeos apareceu, mas depois já não era a mãe deles, era a sua mãe, correu para ela e abraçou-a enquanto dizia:  
  
-Mãe, mãe...  
  
A mãe abraçou-a, depois apareceu o pai e Ginny abraçou-o também, os gémeos que a tinham salvo revelaram-se ser os seus irmãos Fred e George. Quando acabou de os abraçar viu que eles eram semi transparentes como se fosse espíritos, percebeu que estava na altura deles partirem e chorou um pouco, não muito porque sentiu alguém a dar-lhe a mão, voltou-se e viu Hermione a sorrir para ela e a dizer:   
  
-Olá amiga....  
  
Ron apareceu vindo do nada e Hermione feliz correu para ele. Ron recebeu-a entre abraços e beijos e preparavam-se para partir quando, Hermione se voltou-se e disse:   
  
-Espero que também encontres alguém que ames...  
  
Um par de braços rodearam Ginny e apertaram-na à medida que uma voz que ela conhecia bastante bem dizia:  
  
-Amo-te Ginny...  
  
Volte-se e abraçou Harry, abraçou-o com toda a sua força como se tivesse medo que ele parti-se. Então Sirius apareceu e puxou Harry por um braço enquanto dizia que já era tarde. Ginny quis parar Harry mas algo não a deixou, por fim deu-se conta que Harry queria ficar com ela e tentava resistir a Sirius enquanto ela parecia entregá-lo. Com lágrimas nos olhos Ginny gritou e disse:  
  
-VAI! Harry Potter...  
  
Harry soltou-a de repente, Ginny tentou recuperar a mão, sem saber bem porquê visto que o tinha mandado embora, mas antes que o pudesse fazer Harry perdeu-se na escuridão que aparecera do meio do nada e a rodeava. Ginny começou a correr por longos corredores que pareciam dos de comboio, parecia-lhe até ouvir uma voz dizer:  
  
-Os documentos, por favor!!!  
  
Por fim cansada parou, deixou-se cair de joelhos, elevou os olhos ao céu e gritou:  
  
-EU AMO-TE HARRY JAMES EVANS POTTER! EU AMO-TE... VOLTA!  
  
Levou as mãos aos olhos e começou a chorar, para prolongar a sua tortura o eco parecia gozar com ela, repetindo incessantemente as suas palavras:  
  
-Amo-te... amo-te... amo-te.... Harry Potter... amo-te... volta... volta... volta...  
  
Por fim o eco parou, mas nem isso parou a tortura, pois Ginny ouviu-se murmurar entre soluços e lágrimas:  
  
-Harry volta, por favor, volta... eu amo-te...  
  
Fim do Capítulo 12  
  
N.A: Eu sei que parece que andamos em circulos e andamos... mas por vezes se não se apreende à primeira apreende-se à segunda e a Ginny já disse ao Harry que o amava por isso já passou para um circulo maior!!!^_^ Não se preocupem, a partir daqui vai tudo correr sobre rodas até porque finalmente a Ginny percebeu que se não fizer nada pode, e irá perder, o Harry! Bjs CACL 


	14. Dois

N.A: Mais um capítulo, com música como prometido!!!!! Espero que gostem! Bjs  
  
CACL  
  
Disc. O costume... mais:  
  
1. Uma cena que se vai passar e que está entre "", que não foi escrita por mim e sim pela minha queria amiga Priscila!!! Ela diz que foi na brincadeira mas eu achei que estava óptima na mesma!!! Imaginem como ela escreverá quando não for a brincar, ela vai fazer concorência a todos nós, vai ficar com as reviwes todas para ela e estaremos desgraçados!!!!  
  
2. E a ideia do estalo foi-me dada pela Danna Malfoy, que me disse que queria ver um! Eu nem me tinha lembrado!!! De qualquer maneira a "Cena do Estalo", é dedicada expressamente a ela! Assim como todo o capítulo!! Bjs  
  
3. AH! E por último a música "Dois", é cantada pelo Paulo Ricardo! Ou alguém assim para o género! E quem me arranjou a letra foi a Priscila!^_^ É quase caso para dizer que se não fosse ela o capítulo não existiria!!! Bem toca a despachar-me!!! Vamos mas é ao Capítulo!  
  
Capítulo Treze (O sortudo 13!!!!)  
  
"Dois"  
  
Harry entrou pé ante pé no quarto de Ginny, tal como temia Hermione ainda lá estava sentada. Desde que há três dias a verdade sobre Harry tinha sido descoberta e Ginny posta a dormir esta nunca mais acordara, uma febre alta estava a consumir o seu corpo e a sua consciência pois agitava-se e voltava a agitar-se no sonho resmungando palavras incompreensíveis e referindo coisas das quais só ela detinha o significado.  
  
Hermione tinha descoberto Ginny, acordado meia casa aos berros quando sentira a amiga mais quente que um fogão na temperatura máxima, tinha obrigado Ron a ir buscar o médico e há mais de três dias e noites que não deixava a cabeceira de Ginny. Harry começava a pensar que Hermione se devia estar a sentir culpada. Ron ficava bastante tempo ao pé dela ajudando-a e levando Hermione ao colo para a cama assim que esta adormecia para ver se conseguia que esta não adoecesse também. Harry só conseguia ficar a tomar conta de Ginny esporadicamente, deveres, deveres e o Padrinho tinham enchido a sua vida duma maneira louca e Harry tinha realmente agradecido de coração a Hermione e a Ginny pelas lições de etiqueta e de senso comum, se não fosse isso por esta altura Harry sabia que não teria tempo para mais nada do que aulas.  
  
Hermione voltou-se quando a porta chiou sem querer, o quarto estava meio escuro, olhando para a porta, de olhos meio cerrados pelo sono, meio cerrados pela luminosidade do exterior, Hermione perguntou:  
  
-Quem está aí???  
  
-Sou eu...- disse Harry entrando.  
  
-Harry!!??- questionou Hermione com supressa na voz, só para a seguir acrescentar normalmente- desculpa Harry não te reconheci... parecias outra pessoa, uma pessoa totalmente diferente...  
  
Harry suspirou, já Ron lhe tinha dito a mesma à dez minutos atrás quando chegara e ele não estava num quarto escuro ou com sono. Harry olhou para si e deu por si a abrir e a fechar as mãos olhando para as palmas enquanto pensava:  
  
-Estarei mesmo a ficar diferente... ou já estarei...  
  
Ginny voltou-se no sono e Hermione voltou-se para ela tal e qual uma mãe para a sua filha doente. Tirou-lhe o pano já quente da cabeça e passou-o por água cristalina fresca e voltando a colocá-lo na cabeça de Ginny que pareceu acalmar-se.   
  
Quando se chegou mais para ao pé da cama Harry viu que Hermione chorava, silenciosamente mas chorava, várias lágrimas corriam o seu rosto e ela apertava com força a mão de Ginny, enquanto murmurava uma espécie de cantilena que Harry não percebeu mas que envolvia, Deus, Meu Menino e Ficar Bom Depressa, devia ser alguma oração que Harry não reconhecia.  
  
Harry viu Hermione que dantes tão zelosa com o seu aspecto estava uma desgraça, precisava de escovar o cabelo, tinha olheiras que faria um cego tremer de medo e a sua cara parecia mais duma morta do que duma viva. Três dias, Ginny só estava doente há três dias mas quem quer que olhasse para Hermione daria à doença de Ginny pelo menos duas semanas. Harry num acesso de piedade, ou o que quer que fosse a emoção que o tomou disse:  
  
-Hermione... o Ron...  
  
A cabeça de Hermione voou de Ginny para Harry a uma velocidade impressionante e Harry decidiu apesar do olhar de cansaço supremo de Hermione levar o seu plano avante dizendo:  
  
-Ele está preocupado contigo Hermione... não está a comer...  
  
-Hoje é o prato preferido dele...- murmurou Hermione agarrando com força a mão de Ginny mais uma vez antes de se levantar dizendo- vou ver se lhe meto algum juízo na cabeça...  
  
-Pois eu espero- pensou Harry- que ele meta algum juízo na tua!!!!  
  
Hermione desapareceu do quarto silenciosamente como um fantasma que assombra um castelo. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Ginny e agarrou-lhe na mão, Ginny começou a mexer-se muito rápido como se estivesse a correr, a sua boca abriu-se e ela começou a delirar:  
  
-Harry... Harry...  
  
-Estou aqui Ginny...- disse Harry apertando a mão de Ginny com força à medida que lágrimas começavam a envadir o seu rosto, ele não podia ser o culpado, podia??  
  
E no fundo alguém teria culpa de alguma coisa? Pensava Harry para si, enquanto a face de Ginny tomava contornos de dor, então um riso sinistro correu a sua mente assim como uma imagem difusa, alguém estava a apontar para os seus pais e para ele e estava a dizer algo, algo mau, algo que prometia tirar de ao pé deles tudo o que tinham, tudo o que amavam. Harry abanou a cabeça e olhou de novo para Ginny, que parecia mais calma.  
  
Ginny abriu lentamente os olhos e Harry não pode deixar de sorrir, mas antes que pudesse sequer falar, Ginny estava a beijá-lo e a puxá-lo para perto de si. Decidiu não lutar contra isso.  
  
Quando os lábios de Ginny se afastaram dos de Harry, este pode ver que ela começara a chorar e pode ouvir a sua voz dizer num murmúrio:  
  
-Amo-te e ninguém te vai tirar de ao pé de mim, porque eu vou lutar por ti...   
  
Harry Potter...  
  
Ginny sorriu lutar, algo que nunca antes tinha feito, sempre se tinha deixado ir pela maré e isso tinha-a feito dum certo modo perder as pessoas que mais amava mas agora ela ia lutar, contra o passado que a assombrava ainda por vezes, contra o Padrinho de Harry, contra a Sociedade, contra ela própria, mas ninguém, ninguém ia tirar Harry de ao pé de si...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Voldemort desviou o olhar do caldeirão pelo qual espiava Harry e Ginny e comentou:  
  
-Sim, ninguém o vai tirar de ao pé de ti... mas e tirar-te a ti de ao pé dele... WORMTAIL!!!!!  
  
Wormtail apareceu vindo das sombras:  
  
-Sim mestre???  
  
-Tive outra ideia...- disse Voldemort satisfeito.  
  
Wormtail olhou para ele com curiosidade e perguntou:  
  
-Senhor!?  
  
Voldemort encostou-se mais no seu cadeirão e juntando as pontas dos dedos disse:  
  
-Sabes, a pequena Weasley decidiu armar-se em Navegante da Lua... "pelo amor e pela justiça"... não vale a pena continuar a atromentá-la com pesadelos ou lembranças, são coisas demasiados exteriores, por isso....  
  
Voldemort calou-se deixando Wormtail ansioso:  
  
-Por isso Senhor!??!  
  
-Por isso- disse Voldemort com um sorriso- atacamos por "entro"... tenho um plano, um plano diabólico... ora escuta bem....  
  
~ * ~   
  
Harry abriu os olhos de repente e sentou-se na cama coçando a cabeça, tentando perceber o que o acordará, de súbito lembrou-se, um sonho, não, um pesadelo e uma gargalhada, uma gargalhada diabólica. Ao seu lado Ginny resmungou algo e as suas mãos dirigiram-se para ele como que para confirmar que ele estava ali.  
  
Harry sorriu e estendeu a mão para Ginny apertando as mãos delas por entre as suas, assim que os seus dedos morenos tocaram um os pequenos e brancos dedos de Ginny esta sorriu, parou de resmungar e tronou a cair num sonho calmo.  
  
Sorriu para ela, um carro chiou na rua ao fazer uma travagem brusca e a cara de Harry tronou-se séria. Olhou de novo para Ginny e passou-lhe a mão pelos cabelos, o que seria dele se ela tivesse morrido?!? Poderia ele sobreviver sem ela!?!? Quereria ele sobreviver sem ela!?!  
  
Saberia ele alguma vez a resposta...  
  
»» Dimensão Paralela B.567««  
  
Um carro passou a toda a velocidade por cima duma poça de água e molhou Harry. Depois de ter praguejado Harry olhou em redor, foi aí que a viu. Do outro lado da rua, imponente como uma estrela, estava Virgínia Weasley com o mais sorriso que Harry alguma vez lhe tinha visto.  
  
-Gin... Ginny...- sussurrou sorrindo.  
  
-Harry!- viu os lábios de Ginny dizerem.  
  
Sorriu de novo e antes que pudesse falar, só ouviu Ginny dizer:  
  
-Eu amo-te... perdoa-me por te ter usado...  
  
Harry sorriu e disse para Ginny:  
  
-Também te amo... perdoa-me tu também...  
  
Ginny começou a correr, atravessando meia estrada pois a meio um carro surgiu do nada e atropelou-a. Deixando Harry completamente horrorizado na margem, antes de gritar desesperado:  
  
-G-I-N-N-Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Harry chorando abraçado ao corpo de Ginny, suas lágrimas caindo sobre o  
  
corpo inerte de sua amada e ele murmurando agoniado:  
  
- Você não pode ter morrido, não...não. Por que? Por que? Isso não pode ter acontecido! Eu te amo, Ginny! - Por ele gritou altamente - EU TE AMOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Harry grita com todas as suas forças, e seu grito ecoou por toda Paris. Um grito desesperado, amargurado, agoniado, sofrido, doloroso, mas também com todo seu amor por aquela mulher que estava em seus braços, sem vida.  
  
Era isso, a pessoa que ele, Harry Potter, mais amava estava morta...  
  
Harry reuniu toda força que restava dentro dele e levantou-se com Virgínia no colo, ele caminhou lentamente até um jardim florido de uma pequena praça e pousou o corpo de Ginny no gramado. Harry ficou admirando o corpo sem um pingo de vida do seu amor. Depois ele se abaixou e murmurou no ouvido de Ginny, como se ela pudesse escutar:  
  
- Se eu não posso ficar com você aqui, eu fico com você onde estás agora.  
  
Ele encostou seus lábios nos lábios, já frios, de Virgínia e beijou-a docemente.  
  
Logo após, ele puxou um canivete de suas vestes e apunhalou no seu coração.  
  
O sangue de Ginny juntou-se ao de Harry igualmente ao seu corpo que caiu sobre o de Ginny, ambos inertes, sem vida."  
  
««Regresso à nossa Dimensão»»  
  
Um arrepiou tomou conta de Harry, como se nalgum sítio alguém tivesse dado resposta há sua pergunta e a resposta não fosse boa. Seria melhor deixar de pensar no assunto.  
  
O vento soprou mais forte, passando pelas cortinas e Ginny tremeu levemente de frio, Harry deitou-se e envolveu-a num abraço, depois do dia fatigante que Ginny tivera, que mal dera pela ela recuperar da febre só lhe faltava que ela se constipasse.  
  
+ Flashback +  
  
Os lábios de Ginny soltaram-se dos de Harry num agradecimento pelo chá quente que ele lhe tinha trazido da cozinha. Harry ainda não avisara ninguém, não tinha encontrado ninguém, sem ser os criados.  
  
Harry ia para dizer a Ginny isso quando o corredor foi tomado de assalto por uma discussão, as vozes uma suave outra irritada encheram o ar e entraram no quarto:  
  
-Ser razoável??? SER RAZOÁVEL!???? Eu sou razoável!!!!!  
  
-Mas Mione, estar noite e dia ao lado dela, nem tratas de ti, nem de...  
  
-De TI, é?!?!?  
  
-Nem da tua saúde! Queres matar-te?!?! Tens de dormir e comer Mione, não é a fazer penitência que a trazes de volta!! Não quero que adoeças também!!!  
  
-Mas ela é minha amiga! A minha MELHOR amiga!!!  
  
-E eu sou o teu marido e...  
  
-E O QUÊ??? MANDAS EM MIM?!?!?  
  
-NÃO! E A-M-O—T-E!!!!!!  
  
Hermione parou de falar e foi a vez do silêncio invadir o corredor. Então ouviu-se um soluço e depois outro e outro e Ron falou com a uma voz ainda mais doce e mais baixa do que dantes:  
  
-Oh Mione... Shiuuuu, não chores amor...  
  
-Te... tenho... medo Ron... e... e se... esse ela...  
  
-Mione... a Ginny foi atropelada e sobreviveu sem uma única ferida visível... não vai ser uma febre que a vai matar...  
  
-Eu... eu sei... mas... mas e se....  
  
-Mas e se NADA! Tua achas que a tua melhor amiga ia ficar feliz se ao acordar visse que tu estavas doente com febre e cheia de fome?!?!  
  
-N... não...  
  
-Então... Mione tens de descansar... anda, depois dum bom jantar vais dormir uma noite inteira, para tirares essa barriga da miséria e as olheiras dos teus lindos olhos...  
  
-E a Ginny??  
  
-O Harry fica com ela! Não está já lá dentro...  
  
-Sim... mas e tu??  
  
-Eu vou estar sempre contigo meu amor... Agora vamos comer! Estou a morrer de fome e hoje o almoço é o meu prato preferido!!!  
  
Hermione riu.  
  
-OH Ron, só tu para pensares no teu estômago numa hora destas!!!  
  
-É o que eu digo: Por isso fiquei calado durante o casamento!!!  
  
-Não digas disparates!!  
  
-Para fazer isso tenho de estar calado!!  
  
-Ronald!!  
  
As duas vozes esfumaram-se e Harry viu Ginny sorrir ternamente e a dizer:  
  
-É mesmo da Herm... que teria sido de mim sem ela...  
  
Ginny lembrou-se do seu sonho, a sua família, Herm e depois Harry, até que tinham tirado Harry de ao pé dela. "Arranja alguém que possas amar e te ame..." tinha dito Hermione, pois ela já tinha arranjado, Harry. Sorriu e agarrou o braço de Harry encostando a cabeça nele...  
  
+ Fim do Flashback +  
  
  
  
Harry sorriu e puxou Ginny para um abraço mais apertado lembrando-se do que se seguira a esse dia, no dia a seguir Hermione tinha levado Ginny a um bom médico, depois tinha-a levado a fazer compras para lhe subir o Astral e para o subir ainda mais para o dia a seguir estava programada uma festa de arromba!  
  
Sirius estava convidado e tudo. Harry lembrou-se da tarde que passara com Ron e Sirius enquanto as raparigas tinham ido às compras.  
  
+ Flashback +  
  
Estavam sentados no Moulin Rouge, o número de cancã já tinha terminado e agora era a vez dum número de magia que ia ser feito pelo grande Mago Longbottom!   
  
Sirius estava satisfeitíssimo com a ideia da festa, assim poderia reunir toda a alta sociedade e anunciar duas coisas, o regresso de Harry e o casamento de Ron. Harry é que não estava muito virado para isso:  
  
-Padrinho a Ginny acabou de sair dum estado de quase coma, uma festa leve aceita-se mas assim?? Quantas pessoas vais convidar???  
  
-Nada de especial Harry- disse Sirius ao mesmo tempo que o Mago fez aparecer uma chuva de papelinhos e brilhantes- umas 300, 350... não gosto de festas com muita gente...  
  
-Percebo o que queres dizer!- apoiou Ron, bebendo um pouco de vinho.  
  
Harry olhou admirado para os dois, um olhar que dizia "São- Loucos!" antes de dizer:  
  
-Certo...  
  
Sirius olhou para Harry e perguntou:  
  
-Então... sobre essa Ginny... Ginny não me parece nome de gente...  
  
-O nome dela é Virgínia...- esclareceu Ron.  
  
-AH, agora já nos entendemos... Virgínia, ãh?? Nome bonito Harry!  
  
-Também acho!- disse Harry com um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
-Como estava a dizer que me tens a dizer sobre essa Virgínia...  
  
-Como assim??- perguntou Harry confuso, por esta altura o Mago fez aparecer uma enorme nuvem de fumo.  
  
-Como assim o quê rapaz!- disse Sirius admirado- quem é ela??? Pelo que percebi é uma grande amiga da Hermione...  
  
-A MELHOR amiga dela!- sublinhou Ron.  
  
-Exacto- disse Sirius- Obrigado Ron! Mas isso é em relação à Hermione, em relação a ti ela é ...  
  
-O amor da minha vida!- pensou Harry mas decidiu tentar suavizar um pouco a coisa- bem Padrinho... eu gosto bastante dela...  
  
-Quão bastante??- perguntou Sirius curioso ao mesmo tempo que o Mago fez sair de dentro da sua cartola um par de pombas.  
  
Harry percebeu que estava encurralado e disparou duma só vez:  
  
-O bastante para a pedir em casamento...  
  
Sirius abriu a boca de espanto no exacto momento em que o Mago tirava um coelho da sua cartola. Ron assentiu num gesto de cabeça até de súbito se aperceber do que Harry tinha dito e quase ter vomitado o vinho que tinha na boca.  
  
-Bolas Harry- disse Ron limpando a boca- a Mione já tinha deixado a ver que entre ti e a Ginny havia algo... mas desta dimensão...  
  
-Sim- disse Harry ainda não querendo acreditar no que tinha acabado de dizer- desta dimensão...  
  
-Estás certo do que estás a dizer??- perguntou Sirius- quer dizer quantas raparigas solteiras e bonitas tu já conheceste???  
  
Harry fez uma cara pensativa e disse:  
  
-Bem... as do orfanato, a Mione e a Ginny... e posso ter visto uma ou outra na rua mas se eram solteiras ou não é que já não posso meter as mãos no fogo!!!  
  
Ron voltou a cara para rir um pouco, Sirius estava com uma cara de choque que assustava e provocava vontade de rir. Era verdade Sirius não estava a acreditar no que Harry lhe estava a dizer, estava a começar a parecer-se com o pai dele.  
  
-Mas Harry isso é... E de alta sociedade? Quantas conheceste???  
  
-Uma!- disse Harry- a Hermione... e acho que a Ginny também se pode considerar assim média/alta sociedade... ela é um livro de etiqueta ambulante, assim como a Hermione... sem ofensa Ron...  
  
-Nada que eu já não soubesse parceiro!- disse Ron tomando mais um gole de vinho- nada que eu já não soubesse! Na realidade ela é toda uma Biblioteca Andante!!  
  
-Quem é uma Biblioteca Andante Duque Ronald???  
  
Ron deu um salto na cadeira e entronou o que restava do vinho em cima da camisa que rapidamente tomou tons roxos e voltou-se para encarar a esposa:  
  
-Mione, luz da minha vida... porque pensas que estou a falar de ti???  
  
-Porque se bem me recordo- começou Hermione a dizer com as mãos nas ancas- esse era um dos teus nomes predilectos para mim quando éramos novos... Sardento!!  
  
Ron olhou para Hermione fingindo-se admirado e ofendido, em seguida cruzou os braços e disse:  
  
-Metida!  
  
-Cabeça de tomate!!!- atirou Hermione.  
  
-Cabelos de porco espinho!!!  
  
-Olhos de água de esgoto!  
  
-Peixeira!  
  
-Varredor de ruas!!!  
  
Sirius, Harry e Ginny ficaram a ver Hermione e Ron a trocarem insultos e a fingirem-se bastante ofendidos, mas claro que todos percebiam que eles se estavam a divertir imenso, Ginny agarrou o braço de Harry e sorriu dizendo:  
  
-Eles estão mesmo apaixonados ãh Rapaz da Cicatriz?!?  
  
-Pois estão Rapariga Atropelada, tal como nós!!!  
  
Ginny sorriu e aproximou o seu rosto de Harry, estava prestes a beijá-lo quando um "ãh, ãh" se ouviu. Harry suspirou e disse a Ginny enquanto mostrava Sirius;  
  
-O meu Padrinho...  
  
Ginny sorriu, fez uma vénia e disse:  
  
-Muito boas tardes Sr. Black!  
  
-Muito boas tardes Miss...  
  
-Weasley!- disse Ginny- Virgínia Weasley!  
  
Depois disso tinha-se seguido um enorme questionário. Harry olhava para Ginny admirado com a sua atitude, normalmente sem ser para ele ou Hermione Ginny costumava fechar-se mas contou a Sirius tudo o que ele quis saber, até que de súbito Sirius disse:  
  
-Espera aí! És tu! Tu és a rapariga que...  
  
Nessa altura Karl, o motorista de Sirius, apareceu e lembro-o de que ele tinha uma visita programada com a Duquesa De Alta Paris em 20minutos e que estava na altura de partirem. Sirius assentiu e saiu do café deixando a Harry o aviso de não fazer nada sem o consultar e partiu.  
  
Ginny voltou-se para Harry admirada e perguntou:  
  
-O que quis ele dizer??  
  
Harry sorriu puxou Ginny para si, beijou-lhe os cabelos e disse:  
  
-Nada... nada mesmo...  
  
-Miss Pontualidade!- disse Ron.  
  
-Sr. Para- Quê- Preocupar-me!!!- picou Hermione.  
  
+ Fim do Flashback +  
  
Harry sorriu e fechou os olhos adormecendo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Algures em Paris Karl conduzia Sirius de volta a casa depois duma tarde de Chá e criquet em casa da Duquesa de Alta Paris. Tinha sido uma tarde chata, até a filha mais velha da Duquesa aparecer, aí tinha-se tronado impossível, mas seria possível que aquela fedelha de vinte anos não percebesse que ele não queria nada com ela, raios ela devia ter a idade do seu afilhado e de Ron que eram como filhos para ele.  
  
Karl conduzia devagar, depois do susto que apanhara com Ginny, conduzir a menos de cem era o seu lema, não queria ser preso por homicídio involuntário! Mas então aconteceu, vindo do nada uma pessoa colocou-se na frente do carro e foi projectada.  
  
-Isto está a começara tronar-se um hábito!- pensou Karl ao parar o carro- vai-se a ver e o patrão tem uma Afilhada perdida também...   
  
[N.A: Por acaso acho que não Karl mas era capaz de dar uma boa história! ^_^ Obrigada pela sugestão!!!]  
  
Sirius saiu do carro imediatamente e correu a ver quem tinha atropelado desta vez. Mas como era isso possível?!?! Karl ia a menos de cem, sem dúvida que aquela pessoa não tinha sido por acidente. Deitada de barriga para baixo a pessoa que Karl tinha atropelado era um homem, de cabelos negros. Sirius aproximou-se dele e abanou-o, o homem voltou-se para ele com olhos vermelhos sangue. Sirius congelou ao reconhece-lo...  
  
-Vold....  
  
Sirius não acabou a palavra, os olhos de Voldemort brilharam e o seu corpo desapareceu da estrada, Sirius levantou-se com um sorriso maléfico na boca e com um olhar fixo onde brilhavam chamas vermelhas. Voldemort controlava-o ...  
  
~ * ~  
  
A hora de jantar tinha chegado. O baile tinha sido alegre, bem não tão alegre para as raparigas que se tinham decidido a casar com Ron, mas para a maioria tinha sido agradável. Ginny estava fabulosa, tinha ido dar uma volta com Hermione de manhã, pelos Camps Elisée, ao pé da famosa Torre Effeil e Ginny tinha adorado, o ar fresco tinha-lhe feito muito bem, parecia que nunca tinha estado doente. Na realidade ela parecia irradiar saúde, Harry olhou para ela, estava à espera do seu Padrinho para lhe pedir autorização, para namorar Ginny oficialmente, assim pelo menos não teria de aturar todas aquelas, como chamá-las, bolas todas aquelas raparigas que se atiravam a ele pelo dinheiro.  
  
Sirius chegou mas antes de Harry poder falar com ele, Sirius pediu para falar com Ginny à parte. Harry viu Ginny e Sirius desaparecerem e ficou com um sensação esquisita, como se algo se fosse passar.  
  
Ginny seguiu Sirius até a um pequeno escritório, tentando imaginar o que Sirius quereria dela. Assim que lá chegaram, Sirius sentou-se à secretária e disse para Ginny:  
  
-Queria agradecer-lhe Menina Weasley!  
  
Ginny fez uma cara confusa. Sirius continuou:  
  
-Por me ter trazido o meu Afilhado de volta...  
  
-AH!- disse Ginny, finalmente percebendo onde Sirius queria chegar- não precisa agradecer eu só...  
  
-Quero o dinheiro! Muito bem, aqui o tem!!!  
  
Sirius tirou duma gaveta, uma mala cheia de dinheiro. Ginny nunca tinha visto tanto dinheiro junto em toda a sua vida, ela até ficaria de boca aberta a olhar para Sirius se a sua indignação não fosse maior que o seu espanto.  
  
-Desculpe!?!?  
  
-A recompensa Menina Weasley!!! As 1 000.000 Libras que eu prometi a quem me devolve-se o meu Afilhado!!!!! Pegue nelas e desapareça!!!!  
  
~ Quando você disse nunca mais  
  
Não ligue mais, melhor assim  
  
Não era bem o que eu queria ouvir  
  
E me disse decidida, saia da minha vida  
  
Que aquilo era loucura, era absurdo  
  
E mais uma vez você ligou  
  
Dias depois, me procurou  
  
Com a voz suave, quase que formal  
  
E disse que não era bem assim  
  
Não necessariamente o fim  
  
De uma coisa tão bonita e casual ~  
  
-Desculpe!- tronou Ginny começando a ficar vermelha- mas o que o faz pensar que eu vou simplesmente pegar no dinheiro e ir-me embora...  
  
-... quando posso ficar com o pacote todo!?!? Sim, percebo-a Menina Weasley! Quanto quer mais para deixar o meu Afilhado em paz!?!?  
  
Ginny deixou a sua raiva sair:  
  
-PARE DE PÔR PALAVRAS NA MINHA BOCA!!!! EU NÃO QUERO O SEU DINHEIRO PARA NADA!!!! PODE TER COMEÇADO ASSIM MAS AGORA ACABOU!!! EU AMO O SEU AFILHADO, EU JÁ O AMAVA ANTES DE TER A CERTEZA SE ELE ERA O SEU AFILHADO OU NÃO!!!!  
  
-Então Menina Weasley o seu plano era aldrabar-me!?!?  
  
~ De repente as coisas mudam de lugar  
  
E quem perdeu pode ganhar  
  
Teu silêncio preso na minha garganta  
  
E o medo da verdade, ei! ~  
  
Ginny já não sabia o que dizer. Sirius cruzou as mãos e disse:  
  
-Tem 5minutos para deixar esta casa Menina Weasley! Pode pegar no dinheiro e desaparecer ou ir despedir-se do meu Afilhado! O que vai fazer não sei, nem me interessa mas não pode fazer as duas coisas!!!!  
  
Ginny sentiu lágrimas a formarem-se nos seus olhos, mas não se deu ao luxo de chorar na frente daquele animal.  
  
-Como se atreve!!! Eu... eu... eu amo o seu Afilhado! Eu amaria o seu Afilhado mesmo que ele fosse um órfão sem um tostão!!!  
  
-Quatro minutos Menina Weasley!!!!  
  
-Eu daria a minha vida pela do seu Afilhado!!!! E tire essa mala da minha frente antes que eu lha mande à cara!!!! Você é um animal!!!!! Você é... Você é...  
  
-Eu sei o que sou Menina Weasley!!! Três minutos!!!!  
  
~ Eu sei...que eu, eu queria estar contigo  
  
Mas sei...que não, sei que não é permitido  
  
Talvez...se nós, se nós tivéssemos fugido  
  
E ouvido a voz desse desconhecido,  
  
O amor, o amor, o amor, o amor, uh! ~  
  
Ginny correu para a porta mas antes de sair voltou a trás e pegou uma mão cheia de dinheiro. Sirius sorriu maldosamente mas por pouco tempo, Ginny deu-lhe um enorme estaladão e enfiou-lhe o dinheiro pela boca abaixo antes de sair do escritório a correr. Assim que conseguiu tirar todas as notas da boca, Sirius pegou no telefone...  
  
-Polícia...  
  
Aos olhos de Harry Ginny reapareceu, vermelha como um tomate, vinha como que possuída. Bufava que nem perdida, parecia que Sirius a tinha irritado ao máximo. Antes que Ginny pudesse explicar a Harry o que se tinha passado a porta do grande salão abriu-se e um grupo de guardas entrou anunciando:  
  
-Estamos aqui para prender Virgínia Weasley e Hermione Granger, as Mestres da Falsificação Inglesas!!!!  
  
~ De repente as coisas mudam de lugar  
  
E quem perdeu pode ganhar  
  
Minha amiga, minha namorada  
  
Quando é que eu posso te encontrar, iê, iê, iê, iê  
  
Eu sei...que eu, ah! eu queria estar contigo  
  
Mas sei...que não, sei que não é permitido  
  
Talvez...se nós, se nós tivéssemos fugido  
  
E ouvido a voz desse desconhecido,  
  
Eu sei...que eu, ah! eu queria estar contigo  
  
Mas sei...que não, não, não, não, não, não é permitido  
  
Talvez...se nós tivéssemos fugido... ~  
  
Fim do Capítulo 13  
  
N.A: Eu não sou nada má! Nada mesmo!!! Cortei na melhor parte e para piorar ainda não tenho o próximo Capítulo escrito e pelo andar da carruagem não vai ser tão cedo, pois prometi já um capítulo de "Só o Amor é Real" e outro de "Christopher Bleue e a Outra Pedra Filosofal"!!! Vou fazer o meu melhor!! Não me "xinguem" muito!!!  
  
Bjs CACL 


	15. Uma Cidade Sem Pessoas

N.A: Cá está a afamada perseguição! Que do meu ponto de vista não ficou grande coisa mas mesmo assim acho que tem o seu "quê"! Não sei se isto se diz em brasileiro mas pronto...  
  
Disc. Não me pertence... e o poema ou canção, não percebi bem o que era, encontrei num site que era dedicado à Manga "Chobbits", se este é original ou se faz parte da Manga, desculpem mas não sei!!!! Só sei que não é meu!!!^.^  
  
Este capítulo é para a Fransoah! Espero que gostes linda...  
  
Capítulo Catroze  
  
"Uma cidade sem pessoas"  
  
Passado alguns segundos a porta do grande salão abriu-se e um grupo de guardas entrou anunciando:  
  
-Estamos aqui para prender Virgínia Weasley e Hermione Granger, as Mestres da Falsificação Inglesas!!!!  
  
O silêncio tomou conta da sala. Ninguém se mexia, especialmente Hermione e Ginny que pareciam ter sido petrificadas, e duma certa maneira estavam, completamente petrificadas de horror. Hermione engoliu a seco, e sentiu as suas mãos agarrarem desesperadamente a manga do casaco de Ron. Como as tinham descoberto??  
  
Quer dizer Ginny começava a formar a hipótese de ter sido Sirius, mas porquê? Ele tinha-a deixado sair! Não que ela pensasse em fazer isso, não pelo menos de sair para sempre mas...  
  
Pelo meio dos guardas Sirius entrou na sala, olhando em redor apontou para Ginny que ainda estava a uns bons dez passos de Harry e disse:  
  
-Uma delas é aquela e a outra....  
  
Sirius olhou em redor, onde estava a outra?? Os guardas atrás dele esperavam calmamente que ele lhe indicasse a Segunda. Sirius tronou a olhar e encontrou Hermione atrás de Ron, na realidade podia-se dizer Ron em frente de Hermione, visto ele estar a tentar tapá-la da vista dos guardas.  
  
-E a outra está ali, atrás do meu primo Ronald...  
  
Os guardas começaram a andar para ao pé das duas mulheres e a partir daí Harry perdeu a noção do tempo e do espaço. Ginny que parecia estar distante de si, num segundo estava a beijá-lo e a dizer "Amo-te", Ron tinha acabado de deitar um guarda por terra, com um soco, dizendo que para levarem a sua esposa tinha de passar por ele. Hermione tinha criado uma enorme racha no vestido, tal como Ginny e corria, coisa que sem a racha seria impossível, para ela.  
  
Em seguida o som de vidros a partir e dois vultos a saltarem pela janela. Ron quase a ser preso e Sirius a gritar que nem doido:  
  
-Atrás delas! Deixem-no! Deve estar embruxado!!! Atrás delas!!!!!!!!!!!!! ATRÁS DELAS....  
  
~ * ~   
  
Para Ginny ou Hermione tudo tinha corrido devagar. Hermione estava a falar com Ron animadamente, ele estava a contar-lhe que iriam passar a Lua de Mel, nos Alpes, ou talvez fossem a Espanha, Portugal era sem dúvida um bom destino. Ela estava tão feliz, tudo estava bem, finalmente tudo estava bem. Então de súbito a porta tinha-se aberto e um grupo de guardas entrado.  
  
A primeira coisa que se passara pela cabeça de Hermione tinha sido "O que foi que a Ginny falsificou desta vez!!", mas em seguida ela tinha-se recordado que desde os passaportes no famoso e descarrilado comboio Ginny não tinha falsificado mais nada. Seria possível que além dela e de Ginny estivesse outro criminoso naquela sala??? Mas que se passaria???  
  
Quando os guardas anunciaram quem vinham buscar.... O coração de Hermione parou, Ron colocou-se me frente dela para a proteger de olhares indesejados. Mas Sirius tinha-a achado, os guardas tinham vindo na direcção dela, Ron tinha dado um soco a um deles e tinha dito que para lhe tocarem tinha de passar por cima dele, em seguida tinha-a mandado fugir. Sem pensar duas vezes Hermione aumentara a racha da saia para poder correr melhor e juntou-se a Ginny, que depois de ter beijado Harry, ter aumentado a sua racha e ter pegado numa cadeira a tinha atirado contra o vidro.  
  
O vidro desfeche e Hermione encontrou-se lado a lado com Ginny, juntas saltaram pela janela, um primeiro andar que não era muito alto, correram para a rua pela parte de trás da casa, não fosse dar-se o caso de estarem mais guardas na frente e agora corriam pelas ruas de Paris.  
  
As ruas de Paris estavam vazias, escuras e húmidas, nem uma alma as cruzava. Ginny olhou em redor, ainda corriam pela grande avenida onde a casa de Sirius se encontrava, atrás delas vinha a polícia, alguns a pé outros que se preparavam para as mandar seguir com motas e carros.  
  
Olhou em redor de novo, se alguém abri-se uma porta, ou talvez uma janela para elas entrarem... era impossível correm mais rápido que as motas, embora já lhes levassem uns bons cinco minutos de avanço.   
  
~ In this city there are no people.  
  
The lights are on in all the houses,   
  
but, there is nobody on the streets. ~   
  
Porque teria Sirius denunciado-a?? Nessa tarde ele parecera simpatizar com ela! Até parecia saber quem ela era! Porque é que agora a mandava perseguir??? Ou seria tudo uma armação?? Seria tudo teatro para ela e Harry pensarem que estava tudo bem??? Não podia ser, se o fosse ele não a mandaria prender na frente dele, pelas costas sim, mas pela frente?!?! Onde raio é que estavam as pessoas???  
  
De súbito alguém abriu uma janela e ao vê-las a correr e ouvir a sirene da polícia gritou:  
  
-LADRÕES!!!! POLICIA!!!!!  
  
~ Are there people inside?  
  
I peek in a window to find out.   
  
There are people.  
  
But they are with "them". ~   
  
Rapidamente todas as janelas se abriram e vozes de todos os timbres se erguera, gritando a mesma lengalenga. Não tinham como fugir!! A polícia atrás delas em motos e as pessoas a ajudarem-na gritando a sua localização. Ginny seguida Hermione, ela parecia saber por onde andava. Mas como era isso possível?? Se fosse em Londres ela perceberia, visto que Hermione era quem mais andava pelas ruas, tendo a cabeça a prémio raramente saia da Mansão, Hermione devia conhecer Londres tão bem como ela conhecia a Mansão Potter por dentro. Mas elas agora não estavam em Londres!!! Como teria Hermione tanta certeza de por onde ia!! Olhando em redor Ginny percebeu porque é que Hermione tinha tanta certeza de por onde ia...   
  
Elas tinham feitos compras ali!!!  
  
Sorriu, ninguém mais se teria lembrado de tal plano! Com uma desculpa tão inocente como ir às compras, Hermione já devia conhecer uma boa parte da cidade, era por isso que juntas elas eram imbativeis, uma pensava, a outra agia.   
  
As vozes continuavam, gritando aos quatro ventos onde elas estavam. Nem na parte mais rica da cidade elas pareciam ter descanso. De súbito o som duma sirene bastante perto cruzou o ar. A polícia estava a ganhar terreno...  
  
Mesmo em Londres tinha sido assim, cada pessoa por si... Por várias vezes ele e Hermione tinham escapado por um unha negra. Ela tinha pensado que talvez em Paris, ela pudesse começar de novo... mas não, parecia que para onde quer que fosse as pessoas lhe iam apontar o dedo... e as sirenes cada vez mais próximas....  
  
~ I look in other houses.  
  
These people are with "them", too.  
  
This city is just like all the rest.  
  
Being with "them" is fun.  
  
More fun than being with people. ~  
  
Tal como em Londres as pessoas estão a afastar-se… e a polícia a aproximar-se. Nem mudando de cidade, de país as coisas mudam... uma vez criminoso, para sempre criminoso... Excepto, claro se se for rico, aí foi um desvio do sentido correcto, uma má influência, mas se é pobre...  
  
-VIGARISTAS!!! BANDIDAS.... POLICIA! POLICIA!!!!  
  
-Que raio se passa com estas pessoas?- pensou Ginny para si.  
  
-Vamos pela ponte...- disse Hermione, apressando o passo.  
  
Estavam a ficar cansadas e a polícia aproximava-se. Em lado nenhum se via pessoas, uma pequena multidão?? Algo por onde elas se pudesse "meter", era inverno, ninguém estava para sair para o frio, podendo estar em casa no quentinho.  
  
A ponte descansava coberta de neve, atravessando o Rio Sena como se este fosse uma mísera poça de água. Ginny sentiu-se a aumentar o passo também, talvez se pudesse esconder debaixo da ponte!!!! Era uma óptima ideia!!!!!!  
  
~ Nobody comes outside anymore.  
  
There are no people in this city.  
  
I will leave this city and go to another one.  
  
I hope that I will meet someone. ~  
  
-Debaixo da ponte?!?- perguntou.  
  
-Não sei...- disse Hermione- as nossas pegadas…  
  
-Temos que descobrir algum sítio... e rápido!! Não posso correr muito mais...  
  
-Olha quem fala!!!- resmungou Hermione- não corro tanto desde que o Ron andou atrás de mim com um largato morto para mo por nos cabelos e na altura eu tinha quatro anos...  
  
-E então??- perguntou Ginny.  
  
-Então o quê???- perguntou Hermione confusa.  
  
-Conseguiu pôr-te o lagarto nos cabelos ou não?!?!- perguntou Ginny à medida que os seus pés começaram a percorrer a ponte.  
  
~ Someone just for me. ~  
  
Hermione sorriu e disse:  
  
-Mais ou menos... ele conseguir conseguiu mas a seguir levou com uma tarântula na cara... havias de ver o que ele correu, nunca o vi correr tão rápido e bracejar tanto... acho que o traumatizei para toda a vida....  
  
Ginny riu a bom rir e Hermione riu com ela. Um carro a vir no sentido oposto fê-las saltar para o passeio, continuaram a correr, até que Ginny sentiu Hermione a puxá-la, voltou-se e viu Hermione a escorregar para fora da ponte, em direcção ao rio gelado. Ginny voltou-se e tentou agarrar a amiga mas a sua mão não encontrou a de Hermione que continuou a cair em direcção ao lago gelado.  
  
-HERMIONE!!!!  
  
Ginny sentiu-se a petrificar de novo. Hermione podia morrer, a água devia estar mais que gelada, o vestido ia puxá-la para baixo e pior de tudo Hermione não sabia nadar. Mas que estava ela a pensar Hermione não podia morrer, Hermione IA morrer a não ser que ela fizesse alguma coisa. O som de sirenes aproximou-se mas Ginny ignorou-o, Hermione tinha escorregado por baixo do varrão da ponte, mas ela ia saltar por cima. Podia ser que os policias pensassem que ela se ia matar e a deixassem em paz, quer dizer ela sabia que nenhum polícia ia saltar atrás dela para a ir buscar! Talvez de dia mas de noite e com este frio, não, ninguém as iria buscar...  
  
Estava a começar a subir quando alguém correu para o seu lado e pondo uma mão em cima do varrão da ponte saltou. Ginny, espantada por não ter sido algemada, apenas distinguiu uma cabeleira ruiva. Porque em seguida alguém a agarrou, voltou-se e viu Harry a estender-lhe um capacete. Olhou para o rio e viu Ron vir ao de cima respirar, antes de olhar em redor e mergulhar novamente. Pelo seu ar desesperado ele também devia saber que Hermione não sabia nadar. Estava escuro... as hipóteses dele a encontrar eram nulas e se ele não se fosse secar as dele morrer congelado eram elevadas também.  
  
~ But if that special someone falls in love with me...   
  
...I will have to leave that someone. ~  
  
Harry vendo que Ginny não reagia, pegou no capacete e enfiou-o na cabeça dela, puxando-a em seguida para ao pé da mota de polícia que juntamente com Ron roubara. Em seguida pegou no apito, e apitou com força. Todos os cães começaram a ladrar, Harry desligou a sirene, subiu para a mota e disse a Ginny para se colocar atrás dele.   
  
Ginny olhou para o rio e quis ir na sua direcção mas Harry puxou-a de novo para ao pé da mota e disse-lhe:   
  
-Esta guerra não é deles... eles vão ficar bem, nós é que os estamos a condenar!  
  
Ginny já não percebia nada mas assentiu e subiu para a mota. Harry arrancou a toda a velocidade pelas ruas. Ginny queria perguntar-lhe para onde iam? Que iam fazer? Quem iam encontrar?? Mas a verdade é que uma parte dela parecia ter a resposta, uma parte dela sempre tivera a resposta para tudo...  
  
O que tinha começado há 13anos atrás estavam longe de acabar. O comboio que descarrilara, o seu sonho que quase a matara, o seu atropelamento, a sua tentativa de captura, Hermione a cair no rio... alguém a queria matar, assim como a Harry. Mas Hermione e Ron não tinham nada a ver com isso, eles estavam no caminho, Harry estava certo, eles estavam a condená-los. Esta não era a guerras deles, era a guerra dela, dela e de Harry... a sua guerra contra Voldemort...  
  
~ Even so, I want to meet with special someone.  
  
This is what I think as I leave the city with no people. ~  
  
Harry tronou a acelerar e a mota deixou as ruas de Paris em direcção a uma grande Mansão no topo duma colina...  
  
Fim do Capítulo  
  
N.A: Eu não sei porquê mas mesmo escrevendo H/G pareço ter uma inclinação natural para R/Hr... Raios... Por falar nisso tou a preparar uma série de fic's R/Hr... depois quero as vossas opiniões... Bem... eu já fiz o trailer de Christopher e a Outra Pedra Filosofal... talvez faça o trailer de O Afilhado Perdido!!!^.^ Que vous parece?!?!? Bjs... Reviwes.... 


	16. A Batalha Final I

N.A: SORRY!!! Tou tão atrasada neste capítulo! E o pior: ele é MINUSCULO!!!!! Dava cinco páginas no Word!!! Mas não me matem! Prometo que compenso no próximo!!!! Sério!!!!!! Bom e como sou muito queria kero deixar a minha beta falar:  
  
N.B: Deixem reviewes à coitadinha... Ela merece!!! As fics são mt boas... :-P Bom, agradeçam-me a mim, Danna , por lerem este cap!!! :-P " I'm a Genius"  
  
Para todos os que estão a ler esta fic (embora eu não deva falar com metade deles!!! Mandem-me um mail pessoal! Eu ADORO responder!!!:p)  
  
Capítulo   
  
A Batalha Final (Parte 1)  
  
Como é a Batalha Final... Será que alguém está preparado para uma batalha final? Toda a nossa vida batalhamos, batalhas pequenas claro, mas toda a nossa vida o fazemos, até que por fim... Chega a Batalha derradeira... O que acontecerá durante essa batalha? E depois?? Se morrermos, morremos... Não há nada a fazer, mas na maior parte das vezes perder não é uma opção, e por isso mesmo quando tudo parece perdido há uma reviravolta e ganhamos... Mas e depois de ganharmos... O que acontece? Normalmente há um beijo e o final do filme... Mas será mesmo isso... Nem todos vivemos num filme, isto é a vida real... Eu vou em direcção à batalha final...   
  
A mota acelerou e a mansão da colina pareceu começar a andar na direcção deles. Ginny agarrou-se com mais força a Harry e tentou não pensar. E se ele morresse e ela ficasse viva... Já tinha acontecido uma vez, bom ele não tinha morrido, mas tinha sido como se sim. Apertou Harry com mais força que se limitou a abrandar um pouco pensando que ela estava a ficar com medo da velocidade a que ele andava.   
  
Também ele pensava, à medida que as memórias da sua infância lhe afluíam ao espírito. O pai, a mãe, até mesmo o guarda Arthur e a sua esposa a cozinheira Molly, como era possível ter-se esquecido de tudo??? Seria reencarnar assim, apenas uma amnésia, não se recordaria do que tinha feito ou sido na sua vida anterior e vivera aquela sendo uma pessoa nova. Dum certo ponto de vista reencarnar era uma amnésia... Mas e se não houvesse nada, e se fosse tudo uma longa escuridão, o fim, a sua essência desapareceria, visto ele não ter descendência. E depois havia o Céu e o Inferno... Mereceria ele o Céu, se tal existisse, bom depois duma vida sofrida não havia dúvida... Lembrou-se duma frase que costumava perguntar ao Padrinho quando era mais novo...  
  
"Onde está Deus?"  
  
Continuava sem resposta, mas lembrou-se de algo... Uma conversa, não sabia com quem a tinha tido, apenas se lembrou....  
  
» FLASHBACK «  
  
"Onde está Deus?"  
  
Porque queres saber??  
  
"Quero ir ter com ele!"  
  
Para quê??  
  
"Para lhe perguntar uma coisa!! Quero encontrá-lo!!"  
  
(Sorriso bondoso) Não sei se o encontrarás...  
  
"Não!??"  
  
Não, não creio mas...  
  
"Mas??"  
  
Mas ele encontrar-te-á...  
  
«Fim do FLASHBACK»  
  
Harry sorriu e no seu intimo esperou que aquela pessoa estivesse certa. No entanto outra dúvida atingiu-o, o que quereria ele perguntar a Deus??  
  
~ * ~  
  
Assim que a mota tinha sido roubada por Harry e Ron, Voldemort abandonara o corpo, agora inútil, de Sirius e voltara para a sua mansão. Viriam ter com ele, todos acabavam por vir, todos acabavam por morrer. Wormtail estava a começar a ficar cada vez mais incerto, concordara com a campanha capitalista do Mestre e toda a sua política, mas esta recente obsessão de matar o Potter e a Weasley... Bom estava na altura de alguém a parar.  
  
A cave era escura e húmida, o cadeirão estava perto do que parecia ser uma lareira, mas devia ser um fogão bastante antigo, e num dos lados, numa prateleira, estava o frasco que podia acabar com tudo. Foi para lá, que pé ante pé, Wormtail se dirigiu.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ron chorava, sabia que chorava, pois as suas lágrimas eram quentes e o resto da água que cobria o seu rosto era fria, gelada, como a morte. Deixou de nadar e deixou-se cair dentro de água, ia deixar-se afogar. Algo na sua mente dizia-lhe que deveria haver uma boa razão para não o fazer, mas o seu coração gritava de dor e abafava qualquer outro som, Ron queria calar aquele grito de dor, já não o podia ouvir, vivia com ele à tanto tempo. Desde que saíra de Londres e se despedira de Hermione na estação de King's Cross.   
  
Desde esse dia teriam passados quantos anos? Ele não sabia, de que valia contar o tempo em que não estava com Hermione, tal como tinha dito um poeta qualquer, um segundo sem a pessoa amada é uma eternidade, e ele tinha vivido anos e anos de eternidade. Não sentia forças para viver mais eternidades se não tinha vontade? Queria era dormir, simplesmente dormir e nunca mais acordar, ou então se o fizesse queria acordar com Hermione do seu lado...  
  
Aos poucos o ar que lhe restava saiu dos pulmões e ele sentiu a familiar necessidade de respirar, não se moveu, deixou-se cair no escuro do rio, ouvindo o grito de dor que emanava do seu peito e que ironicamente parecia ser o último som que ele ia ouvir...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Sirius sentou-se na sala, tinha a cabeça a andar à roda e uma sensação familiar, a de que alguém estava em perigo. Harry ou mesmo Ron, lentamente a presença de espírito voltou e ele lembrou-se do que tinha feito, mas não tinha sido ele, ele nunca faria isso a Harry ou Ron... Afinal tinha sido Ginny a salvá-los há anos, tinha sido ela que levara um tiro para protege-los, porque iria ele entregá-la, era de loucos...  
  
Lembrou-se então daquela voz na cabeça dele, aquela voz horrível que o seguira para todo o lado e o obrigara a fazer o que não queria...  
  
Karl aproximou-se do seu senhor e disse:  
  
-Patrão? Como se sente???  
  
-Tonto...- disse Sirius.  
  
-Chamámos o Sr. Lupin, Senhor... Sabemos que não gosta doutro médico...  
  
-Sim, foi uma boa ideia Karl...- disse Sirius-vais ser aumentando por isso...  
  
Karl sorriu, não era o motorista mais mal pago de Paris, mas um dinheirinho extra era sempre bom, ainda para mais agora que ele e a esposa iam fazer 20 anos de casados. Sirius tronou a levar as mãos à cabeça e com a ajuda de Karl foi sentar-se num dos bancos ao pé das mesas. O cheiro a comida enjoou-o a principio, mas aos poucos foi-se habituando...  
  
A sensação de que alguém querido estava prestes a morrer voltou e o primeiro pensamento que se lhe seguiu foi o de que se Ron ou Harry, ou quem sabe ambos, morressem ele ia mesmo precisar dum médico...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Wormtail caminhava nas sombras, o seu senhor estava sentado na cadeira, tinha voltado mais cedo do que o esperado e quase o apanhara a agarrar o frasco. Olhou para a prateleira e viu o frasco com líquido verde a brilhar... Mais tarde... Agora tinha de sair dali, pé ante pé, voltou pelas sombras até à porta e saiu no exacto momento em que Voldemort acabou de se materializar completamente no sofá e olhou em redor procurando algo que estivesse fora do sítio.  
  
Nada, caminhou até ao seu caldeirão e viu que o Potter e a Weasley estavam cada vez mais próximos. Sorriu...  
  
-MALFOY!- chamou.  
  
Lucius Malfoy apareceu nas sombras.  
  
-Chamou Amo?  
  
-Sim... Tenho um trabalhinho para ti...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry puxou pela mota e sentiu Ginny a agarrar-se com mais força. Visualizou-a na sua mente sem se voltar para trás, tinha-a achado bonita desde o primeiro momento em que a vira, depois quando ela tirara o casaco de inverno (debaixo do qual ele poderia jurar que ela teria um belo vestido) e ele a vira com umas jardineiras, tinha-a catalogado de prática, quando tinham pedido desculpa um ao outro por se terem usado mutuamente, tinha-a catalogado de piedosa e agora corajosa e destemida seriam as melhores palavras para a catalogar... Quantas facetas teria mais Ginny Weasley? Viveria ele tempo suficiente para as ver a todas?  
  
(Um relâmpago iluminou a obscura mansão durante alguns instante...)  
  
... era isso que ele em breve iria descobrir...  
  
~ * ~   
  
Quase podia sentir o coração a bater mais devagar, cada vez mais devagar, à medida que o ar não era renovado. De súbito deu por si a pensar em inspirar fundo antes de morrer e não pode deixar de sorrir escarniamente, ele ia afogar-se e queria respirar fundo antes de morrer, essa era nova.  
  
Como a vontade não parecia passar, imaginou-se num jardim, rodeado de árvores e flores, e lá respirou fundo. De súbito alguém o puxou, voltou-se e viu Hermione, ela tinha um belo vestido e estava ali como ele, naquele imenso jardim. Teria morrido? Seria aquilo o Paraíso?? Puxou Hermione mais para si mas antes da poder beijar sentiu que ela o puxava de novo e de súbito lhe dava uma estalada.  
  
Abriu os olhos...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Quantas coisas podem estar a acontecer ao mesmo tempo?? Dois casais de namorados partiam ao encontro da morte e milhares de crianças nasciam por todo o globo, algumas não sobreviveriam mas as que ficavam seriam o suficiente para perpetuar a espécie.  
  
Era realmente um pensamento incrível, estrelas nasciam, estrelas morriam ao mesmo tempo que, por exemplo, uma adolescente telefonava à sua melhor amiga a contar detalhadamente o encontro de onde viera por entre risos histéricos. Este era o mundo em que viviam, um mundo livre mas com regras invisíveis que todos respeitavam...  
  
Remus Lupin, médico de profissão sempre tinha desejado ser um filosofo mas nunca o tinha conseguido, apegara-se demais à sua nova profissão à batalha entre a vida e a morte...  
  
-Mais depressa Egas...- gritou para o seu motorista.  
  
-Sim patrão!  
  
Egas pisou o acelerador e dirigiu-se para a mansão de Sr. Black, um velho amigo de infância do seu patrão que o tinha chamado à pressa para uma emergência. Olhou para o banco de trás através do espelho retrovisor e fintando as faces dos passageiros pensou que na realidade eles é que levavam uma emergência...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Um tiro, um pneu a rebentar... Harry e Ginny foram projectados sem pré- aviso de cima da mota para o asfalto da estrada. Ambos batendo com a cabeça no cimento e desmaiando em seguida ,não podendo por isso reparar nos vultos que saídos das sombras das árvores que os rodeavam se dirigiam na sua direcção.  
  
~ * ~  
  
-SOLTA-A!!!- exigiu um Remus desesperado puxando Ron, que agarrava uma Hermione muito branca.  
  
-NÃO!- berrou um Ron ainda mais desesperado que Remus agarrando-se com todas as suas forças a Hermione e tentando soltar-se de Remus.  
  
-Ela vai MORRER!- disse Remus, Egas veio ajudá-lo a puxar Ron - Não há nada que posámos fazer! Agarras-te a ela só vai fazer com que te mates também...  
  
-E eu com isso!- disse Ron conseguindo soltar-se de Remus e Egas que caíramos dois no chão do quarto.  
  
Sirius olhava para tudo em estado de choque sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Queria saber onde estava Harry, mas ninguém lhe dizia, ninguém sabia. E ainda bem porque se Sirius desconfia-se do que estava preste a acontecer ao seu afilhado provavelmente morreria de ataque cardíaco...   
  
~ * ~  
  
Nunca pensaram... E se as coisas tivessem corrido de maneira diferente? E se eu tivessem sido mais aberto? Ou mais fechado? E se eu não tivesse sentido o amor? E se eu me contenta-se com o que tinha?  
  
Os "peritos" dizem que por cada escolha que fazemos criamos um universo alternativo, um universo no qual escolhemos a outra opção que neste desprezados, isso significa que no final da nossa vida devemos ter criado milhares de milhões, senão mesmo triliões de novos universos... e se pensarmos bem... não será o nosso universo um deles? Um universo onde os nossos pais nos escolheram ter, em vez de não?  
  
Há muito para dizer sobre os universos paralelos... Afinal cada um conta uma história... E cada um deles é a nossa história... E agora eu pergunto: E se eu tivesse feito amor com o Harry antes de vir para aqui??  
  
~ Fim do Capítulo ~  
  
N.A: E antes que façam uma luta para ver quem pergunta primeiro deixem-me responder-lhes... ^.^ Sim, nós vamos saber!!!! Já usei uma dimensão paralela uma vez e vou fazê-lo de novo!!! ^.~ Sobre essa dimensão paralela só vou dizer uma coisa: Vai ser de LOUCOS!!!! Bjs CACL 


	17. E Se

N.A: Sowy! Demorei demais!! Já comecei o próximo capítulo mas as minhas notas andam pelas ruas da amargura!!! Eu hoje tive um choque no meu intocável orgulho como não tinha... Como NUNCA tive!!!!! Por isso por favor compreendam que isto é capaz de demorar um pouco a ser actualizado...  
  
Bjs  
  
Cat  
  
"Um universo paralelo é contar a mesma história duma maneira diferente..."  
  
Capítulo Dezasseis  
  
E se...  
  
»» Dimensão Paralela 224D  
  
Harry puxou Ginny mais para si. Os seios nus desta roçaram levemente contra o peito de Harry e este beijou-lhe os cabelos. Ginny era tudo o que ele queria, tudo o que ele precisava, tudo o que ele desejava...  
  
No dia seguinte quando desceu para o almoço Harry encontrou Ron, Hermione e Ginny a conversarem alegremente. Estavam bastante felizes e Ron estava um pouco corado. Harry sorriu ao vê-lo passar a mão pela cintura de Hermione. Casados há quatro meses Ron e Hermione eram sem dúvida o casal sensação, Sirius tinha adoptado Hermione! Para ele ela era agora a sua Nora e não havia nada a fazer! Qualquer ofensa dirigida a Hermione era como se fosse dirigida a ele, e ninguém de Paris, pelo menos ninguém são, queria ofender o grande, poderoso e rico Sirius Black. Principalmente agora que ele tinha reencontrado o seu Afilhado, que só por acaso, diziam os rumores, iria casar em breve...   
  
Claro que os rumores também acrescentavam que a donzela seria escolhida num baile, como a Cinderela e Harry sabia que isso era mentira. Ele já tinha encontrado a sua Cinderela e na realidade ele é que tinha sido a Cinderela, Ron tinha sido o seu Fado Padrinho e tinha-o vestido, Hermione a sua Fada Madrinha que o tinha educado e Ginny tinha sido quem revelará tudo de bom que existia nele, tinha sido a princesa que dançara com ele.  
  
Ginny correu para ele assim que o viu, deu-lhe um beijo terno e disse:  
  
-Grandes notícias!! A Herm está grávida!!!!  
  
Harry piscou os olhos e olhou para Hermione. Realmente ela estava um pouco mais gorda, mas Harry pensara que isso se tinha devido a uma melhoria considerável na alimentação e nas condições de vida.  
  
-Não é espectacular??- perguntou Ginny com um enorme sorriso.  
  
Harry sorriu colocou uma madeixa de cabelo de Ginny atrás da sua orelha e comentou:  
  
-Completamente!!  
  
Ginny sorriu, beijou-o de novo e correu de novo para ao pé de Hermione que estava a discutir com Ron a melhor maneira de contarem tudo a Sirius de modo a conseguirem evitar uma enorme festa. Harry sorriu, pois nunca lhe passaria pela cabeça o que se estava nesse momento a desenrolar dentro de Ginny ou que estava a ser observado por um par de olhos sedentos de sangue, sangue Potter.  
  
~ * ~   
  
Ginny piscou os olhos, isto não lhe estava a acontecer, não lhe podia estar a acontecer!!!! Sirius, possuído por Voldemort, voltou a repetir o que tinha dito:  
  
-A festa para anunciar a gravidez da Hermione é hoje à noite... Até lá Srta.   
  
Weasley aconselho-lhe que desapareça da vida do meu Afilhado e do Mapa para SEMPRE! Senão terei de a mandar prender...  
  
-Mas eu...- começou Ginny com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
-Srt.a Weasley faça um favor a si própria e cala-se! Tudo o que disser poderá e será usado contra si... E se não saí desta sala em menos de cinco minutos eu tirar-lhe-ei tudo o que puder está a ouvir-me? TUDO!!!  
  
Ginny piscou os olhos e juntando as mãos como que a rezar murmurou:  
  
-Tudo??  
  
-OH sim!- disse Sirius- Tudo! Tudo o que não for só seu primeiro!! Tudo o que tiver em sociedade com o meu Afilhado, com a Hermione e outros!! E depois tudo o que for só seu... A Justiça é boa Srta. Weasley, mas também é cega e o seu olfacto ultimamente só fareja o dinheiro... E como creio que sabe... Dinheiro não é algo que falte nesta casa!  
  
Ginny começou a tremer. Ela conhecia bem os Direitos da Mulher, eram poucos e raramente usados. Se aquele monstro desconfia-se de algo, ele poderia até tirar-lhe, ele poderia tirar-lhe...  
  
Ginny mordeu o lábio e pediu:  
  
-Dê-me uma hora para arrumar tudo...  
  
-Meia hora Sr.ta Weasley...- disse Sirius ajeitando uns papeis em cima da mesa- E já estou a ser bastante generoso...  
  
Ginny assentiu e saiu do escritório calmamente. No entanto assim que estava cá fora desatou a correr varrida em lágrimas até ao primeiro andar, até ao seu quarto onde iria fazer a sua mala.   
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry olhou-se ao espelho e pensou para si mesmo que aquele smoking verde escuro assentava-lhe quem nem uma luva. Perfeito. Desceu da frente dos quatro espelhos disposto à sua volta e olhou para as ruas de Paris. Aí viu algo que lhe cortou o ar. Ginny com uma mala de mão a chamar um táxi. Isso não seria nada de especial se ela não tivessem vestidas roupas de viagem, um ar moribundo e chorasse.   
  
-Ela vai-se embora...- pensou Harry.  
  
O som de alguém a bater à porta ouviu e Harry disse mecanicamente:  
  
-Entre!  
  
-AH! Harry!- disse Sirius entrando - Tudo bem??  
  
Harry tentou desviar-se de Sirius para chegar à porta murmurando:  
  
-Sim... Com sua licença!   
  
Sirius agarrou-o e puxando-o para si disse:  
  
-Então Harry... Deixa-me ver-te...- afastou-o um pouco de si, mas segurando-o sempre – Hummm... Isso fica-te bem! Pareces-te bastante com o teu pai!  
  
Harry assentiu. Gostava bastante do seu Padrinho, mas nesta altura desejava que ele se evaporasse. Tinha que chegar à porta... Tinha de impedir Ginny de se ir embora, tinha que saber porque se ia ela embora. Que se estava a passar? Porque é que Sirius não saia do caminho, não se aperceberia de que ele tinha mais que fazer do que ouvir o quanto aquele fato lhe ficava bem.  
  
-Pareces nervoso Harry. Passa-se algo??- perguntou Sirius.  
  
Já fora de si Harry soltou-se do seu Padrinho e desceu as escadas, apoiado no corrimão quase deitando Ron e Hermione, que passavam em direcção da sala de jantar, ao chão. Murmurou um rápido "Desculpem" e continuou a correr.  
  
Quando chegou à porta o táxi de Ginny já se perdia ao fundo da rua. Chamou um táxi que passava lá perto com um assobio e usou a frase que dentro de alguns anos se iria tronar famosa nos filmes de acção:  
  
-Siga aquele carro!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny desceu do táxi, pagou ao taxista e pegando nas suas malas preparou-se para comprar um bilhete de comboio. Estava preste a pagar ao senhor da bilheteira quando alguém a puxou. Ginny voltou-se para ver Harry a olhar para ela com um ar magoado.  
  
-Porquê?- perguntou Harry - Porquê??  
  
Ginny mordeu o lábio, não queria dar parte de fraca. Mas a pressão era muita e as variações de humor que se faziam quando se tinha o que ela tinha estavam a começar a fazer efeito e antes que Ginny ou Harry se percebessem do que se passava, Ginny tinha lançado os seus braços em redor do pescoço de Harry e chorava o seu nome:  
  
-Harry...  
  
Harry abraçou Ginny de volta e apertou-a com força sussurrando ao seu ouvido:  
  
-Estou aqui Ginny...  
  
Ginny assentiu.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry não queria acreditar, mas também não tinha lógica Ginny estar a mentir. Observou-a. Tinha arranjado através de Karl um pequeno apartamento para ela do outro da cidade. Se fosse verdade, se Sirius realmente não a queria ver, ele tinha de fazer o Padrinho acreditar que ela estava a milhas. Ginny dormia descansadamente numa cama de casal. As suas lágrimas tinham secado, mas ela continuava, na opinião de Harry, bastante branca.  
  
Aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe ao de leve nos cabelos, ela sorriu no sono, lentamente, resmungou algo que não passou dum suspiro incompreensível e continuou a dormir descansadamente. Harry beijou-lhe os cabelos e colocou a mão sobre a barriga de Ginny. Eles iam ser pais. Ele ia ter um filho... Ou uma filha...  
  
Ginny tinha fugido por causa disso. Sirius tinha ameaçado tirar tudo, também havia de lhe tirar o bebé. Entre os seus soluços Ginny tinha explicado que escreveria a Harry a dizer-lhe que ele era pai, quando tivesse a certeza que Sirius não lhe poderia tirar o bebé. Nessa altura Ginny tinha sorrido e comentando que seria uma espécie de souvenir de Harry, visto que o amor dela por ele jamais acabaria.   
  
Harry pegou no seu casaco e acordou Ginny o tempo suficiente para lhe dizer que ia para casa. Não queria que Sirius desconfiasse do seu pequeno plano, se ele descobrisse tudo estaria perdido...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Quando Harry chegou a casa Hermione chorava desconsoladamente. Teatralmente, tal como Hermione e Ginny lhe tinham ensinado, Harry entrou cabisbaixo e sem dizer uma palavra subiu para o andar de cima. Ao ver isto, todos tiraram a conclusão que Harry queria que tirassem...  
  
Ginny tinha desaparecido para nunca mais voltar.  
  
Hermione tornou a chorar desalmadamente e Ron pediu a Fleur para lhe fazer um chá calmante. Na situação de Hermione nervos era tudo o que ela não precisava, as mudanças súbitas de humor estavam a dar com Ron em louco, pior que isso só mesmo as vontades súbitas por Maçãs Caramelizadas que Hermione tinha. A meio da noite lá tinha que ele ir a uma feira popular ou a um circo comprar as benditas maçãs, ou quando Hermione se queria mexer, acordar as empregadas para estas fazerem as benditas maçãs...  
  
Nas palavras de Fleur, "O pior ainda estava para vir...", noites sem dormir ao som dos choros do pequeno que aí vinha. As empregadas andavam desesperadas e rezavam para que a sua senhora fosse uma boa mãe e não deixasse o pequeno aos seus cuidados...  
  
Harry fechou-se no quarto com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha conseguido...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Mesmo dentro de Sirius, Voldemort sentiu. Algo se mexia, forças misteriosas juntavam-se para tornar a sua maldição cada vez mais difícil de realizar. O que seria?? Concentrou-se... Algo novo vinha a caminho, sangue Potter, mais sangue Potter...  
  
Na cama Sirius sentou-se de repente... Não podia ser... Mas era... Um novo Potter vinha a caminho!! Tinha estado tão concentrado em fazer a Weasley desaparecer que não sentira que ela tinha o seu pior inimigo com ela... Um novo Potter... Pior... Um Weasley Potter!!!!  
  
Levantou-se. Tinha de a encontrar e eliminar...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Aconteceu dois dias depois... Paris acordou rodeada de cartazes com a fotografia de Ginny e com a frase "PROCURA-SE... RECOMPENSA DE 1 000 000£". A caminho do apartamento de Ginny, Harry arrancou um dos cartazes e estudou-o com atenção. A fotografia de Ginny estava mesmo má, ela era muito mais nova e bonita do que a foto mostrava.  
  
Subiu as escadas do prédio sendo cumprimentado pela Porteira, que julgava que tinha arrendado um escritório a um pobre médico, e pelo vizinho do 2ºEsq que achava que Harry se chamava Henry e que era um pobre estudante.   
  
Batendo duas vezes seguidas e a seguir uma vez, Harry meteu a chave na porta e entrou. Ginny atirou-se para os seus braços e cumprimentou-o, contando-lhe como ficara assustada quando vira todos aqueles cartazes espalhados pelas ruas. Eram tantos que ela do 3º andar conseguia vê-los.  
  
Harry acalmou-a dizendo que todos lá em casa acreditavam que ela estava bem longe e que por isso Ginny estava segura. Ainda um pouco nervosa Ginny assentiu comentando que parecia ter voltado a Londres, cidade da qual agora admitia sentir falta, pois lá pelo menos conhecia todos os becos e saídas, enquanto aqui se fosse apanhada não saberia por onde fugir...  
  
-Ginny, se não saires daqui ninguém sabe de ti...- comentou Harry- E se ninguém souber de ti ninguém te entrega!!!  
  
-Mas e se a Porteira vem cá?? Ontem parou aí à porta mexendo nas chaves!!!  
  
Harry piscou os olhos.  
  
-Porquê?  
  
Ginny corou e disse:  
  
-Eu... bem... Tropecei e acho que ela deve ter ouvido...  
  
Harry levantou-se rapidamente e começou a observar Ginny:  
  
-Estás bem??  
  
-Harry...- começou Ginny a dizer.  
  
-Magoaste-te? Porque é que não me contaste!!!  
  
-Harry...- disse Ginny seriamente- Estou bem! Apenas tropecei!!!  
  
Harry assentiu e passando a mão pelo queixo disse:  
  
-Se a Porteira cá vier e te vir... Bem, não te escondas nem te mostres de rompante...  
  
-Isso eu sei!- disse Ginny alegremente - Finjo de conta que ela me apanhou de surpresa a meio de algo!!!  
  
Harry assentiu e Ginny perguntou:  
  
-E se ela me perguntar quem eu sou??- corou um pouco - Posso dizer que sou a tua esposa???  
  
Harry sorriu e passando a mão pela face de Ginny comentou:  
  
-Deves!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Estava difícil, mas ele ia encontrá-la. Na verdade tinha o plano perfeito mesmo debaixo do tecto onde agora habitava. A Weasley e a Granger eram amigas. E se... E se alguma coisa acontecesse à Granger?? Complicações no parto? Uma queda? Algo!!! Quanto tempo conseguiria a Weasley continuar escondida...  
  
Sabia que ela estava perto. Conseguia senti-la... Não conseguia saber era onde. O amor do Potter por ela era grande, estava a protegê-la, a baralhar os seus sentidos... Sentia-a em Paris... Mas em Paris onde??  
  
Havia tantas casas, tantos becos, tantas pontes onde ela se poderia ter enfiado como o rato escorregadio que era... Tantos sítios... Tão pouco tempo... Tinha de agir rápido, estava a demorar demasiado tempo com o Potter, na realidade estava a adorar brincar com ele, mas ele começava a desconfiar, via isso no olhar dele...  
  
Afinal ele estava a esconder a Weasley... Fingia estar de luto permanente, saia de casa sem avisar para não ser seguido e voltava horas depois...  
  
E a Weasley não era parva... Nas condições em que estava estar escondida era o melhor que ela tinha a fazer...  
  
Mas... E se... E se algo acontecesse à Granger...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Tinha sido como se um punhal que tivesse sido espetado nas costas mesmo na bacia. Hermione não conseguiu conter um berro de dor e levou as mãos rapidamente à barriga. Ron deixou cair a colher da sopa e levantando-se ajoelhou-se ao pé de Hermione preocupado:  
  
-Mione que se passa??  
  
-Dói-me...- murmurou Hermione entre berros controlados - Parece-me que vou morrer!!!  
  
Ron deu ordens para chamarem imediatamente o médico. Pegou em Hermione ao colo e disse às criadas para irem tratar do quarto deles rapidamente. Abrirem a cama, as janelas, tirarem um dos pijamas de Hermione... Prepararem tudo...  
  
Hermione chorava encostada ao ombro de Ron. Entre soluços e enquanto Ron a levava para o quarto perguntou:   
  
-E se o Andrew morrer???  
  
Ron sorriu, Hermione estava tão convencida de que era um rapaz, puxou-a mais para si e disse:  
  
-Nem tu, nem o Andrew vão morrer!! Vais ver que isto acaba por ser normal...  
  
Mas Ron sabia que não era e também sabia que Hermione sabia. Mas sabia também que se ele acreditasse nisso e passasse a sua confiança a Hermione esta acalmaria e com sorte a dor poderia acabar por passar ou pelo menos por se tronar mais leve...  
  
Quando o Dr. Lupin chegou Hermione estava mais branca que os lençóis brancos e Ron estava mais desesperado que um homem perdido no deserto cheio de sede a correr atrás de miragens de cascatas de água que se evaporavam ao mínimo toque.  
  
Lupin sorriu para Hermione e disse:  
  
-Bom... Tudo bem... Mas vamos levar-te para o hospital para eu ver isso melhor, ok?  
  
Hermione tentou dissimular uma dor aguda que lhe veio naquela altura e sorriu dizendo que sim com a cabeça. Ron beijou Hermione dizendo que já voltava e seguiu com Lupin para fora do quarto. Assim que chegaram lá fora Lupin olhou seriamente para Ron e comentou:  
  
-Não te vou mentir Ron... A coisa está muito feia!!!  
  
Ron assentiu e cerrou os punhos com força. Já desconfiava disso.  
  
-Que se passa ao certo Dr. Lupin???  
  
Lupin abanou a cabeça e disse:  
  
-Não sei ao certo... Mas sei que as dores da tua esposa não são normais e pior, parecem estar a afectar o bebé, ele pode nascer prematuro... Ou pior ficar preso dentro da barriga dela e acabar por matar ambos...  
  
Ron cerrou os punhos ainda com mais força e foi numa voz trémula que perguntou:  
  
-O que sugere então??  
  
-Vou levar a tua esposa para o hospital e lá com mais dados poderei decidir mais razoavelmente... Mas temo que o teu filho esteja perdido Ron... A não ser que as dores passem rápido vou ter de fazer uma cesariana de emergência para tentar salvar a tua esposa... Se tudo correr bem, ela ficará boa num instante, embora tema que possa não voltar a ter filhos... Se tudo correr muito, muito bem, o teu filho é posto numa incubadora e sobrevive assim como a tua esposa... Mas se algo correr mal... Podes despedir-te dos dois...  
  
Ron sentiu uma lágrima a descer-lhe pelo rosto. Hermione perdida... O seu filho perdido... Tinha acordado num pesadelo...   
  
Lupin olhou tristemente para Ron e comentou à medida que descia as escadas:  
  
-Está nas tuas mãos contar-lhe ou não... Mando o Krum chamar-vos quando chegar a ambulância...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny olhava para Harry horrorizada.  
  
-Diz-me que estás a mentir!!!  
  
Harry olhou para Ginny seriamente e comentou:  
  
-Mas achas que eu ia brincar com isto Ginny????  
  
Ginny correu a abraçar em Harry, em seguida soltou-se rapidamente e disse:  
  
-Eu tenho de ir ter com a Herm!!!!  
  
-Tu és louca????- perguntou Harry - Eles apanhavam-te num instante!!!!  
  
-A Herm pode morrer Harry!!!- tronou Ginny- Ela é a minha melhor amiga, é a minha ÚNICA amiga!!!!! Por favor...  
  
Harry olhou para Ginny que o confrontava com o olhar. Gostava de poder dizer que não, que ela não ia a lado nenhum, que ia ficar ali fechada como tinha ficado até aí em segurança. Mas era impossível, Ginny não deixaria. E além do mais ela tinha razão... Hermione podia morrer... Ginny podia nunca mais ver a rapariga que um dia, no sonho de ir ter com o noivo que tanto amava, tinha arriscado a sua vida e com uma data de leis inventadas a tinha tirado do que seria a morte certa....  
  
Além do mais, era de Ginny que estavam a falar. Se ela não fosse a bem iria a mal... Mas Harry sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a encontraria no hospital ao lado de Hermione ou, Deus o perdoasse por pensar tal, ao pé da campa de Hermione a chorar a amiga perdida...  
  
Suspirando Harry comentou:  
  
-Eu levo-te...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione sorriu ao ver Ginny.  
  
-Gin!!!!  
  
-Herm!!!- chamou Ginny dando um grande abraço à amiga.  
  
Hermione deixou as lágrimas de dor juntarem-se com as de saudades e apertou Ginny com força. Em seguida disse:  
  
-Pensei que estavas longe...  
  
-OH! Herm!- disse Ginny começando a chorar - Como estás???  
  
-Dói-me tudo...- comentou Hermione e a seguir acrescentou chorosa - Gin... Eles acham que o Andrew vai morrer...  
  
Ginny tronou a abraçar Hermione e disse entre soluços:  
  
-Não vai nada!!! Eles não percebem nada!!!  
  
-Eles são médicos Gin!- disse Hermione fungando.  
  
-Precisamente!- disse Ginny tronando a sentar-se - E tu és a mãe... O que é que achas???  
  
Hermione sorriu para Ginny tristemente e comentou:  
  
-Estou assustada demais para pensar seja o que for Ginny...- piscou os olhos ao olhar melhor para a amiga- Gin... Tu estás....  
  
Ginny fez um gesto a Hermione para esta se calar e Hermione sorriu ternamente até outra dor a vir atormentar.  
  
-Tu e o Harry sempre tiveram um "timing" excelente!!!- comentou Hermione.  
  
Ginny sorriu e assentiu num gesto de cabeça. Hermione riu um pouco e comentou:  
  
-Interessante... Já reparaste... Parece que fizemos tudo juntas... Eu casei, tu arranjaste um namorado... Eu fui viver à grande e à francesa e tu arranjaste uma família... Eu estou aqui assim e tu estás aí... Assim também...  
  
Ginny assentiu. Olhou para Hermione com atenção e de súbito quis gritar. Em cima da barriga de Hermione, seria possível que ninguém ainda tivesse visto, estava um bicho enorme. Negro, medonho, cujas patas se enrolavam à volta da barriga dela e apertavam-na com força. Hermione parecia não notar, a enfermeira que ajeitou os lençóis de Hermione também não...  
  
Mas ela estava a ver aquela coisa e a coisa estava a vê-la a ela porque a sua cabeça voltou-se de súbito para Ginny. Os seus olhos amarelos torrados fintaram-na e Ginny sentiu um arrepio como nunca se lembrava de ter sentindo antes. Então a coisa abriu a boca e lambeu os lábios como se Ginny fosse o seu próximo prato. Estendeu as suas pernas na direcção da barriga de Ginny...  
  
Ginny deu um salto e um berro. Hermione olhou para ela espantada e comentou:   
  
-Não te preocupes Ginny isto não se pega!!!!  
  
Ginny olhava horrorizada para aquele bicho. Não bastava estar a fazer a sua melhor amiga sofrer e ir tirar-lhe o filho, não, agora também a queria a ela, também queria o seu bebé.  
  
Chamou por Harry. Harry entrou no quarto e olhou para Ginny espantado. Ginny puxou Harry para si e perguntou:  
  
-Estás a vê-la??  
  
-A Herm?- perguntou Harry confuso e já arrependido de ter trazido Ginny ao hospital- Claro Gin!!!  
  
-Não!!!!!- disse Ginny rapidamente - Aquela coisa em cima da Herm!!!  
  
Harry piscou os olhos de novo e olhou intrigado para Hermione que olhava espantada para eles. Abanou a cabeça e disse:  
  
-Não!! O que deveria ver...  
  
Ginny puxou Harry mais para si e murmurou:  
  
-Está uma coisa em cima dela Harry! E é horrenda! É um bicho qualquer negro e é ele que está a fazer mal ao Andrew!! Harry ele olhou para mim e... Harry ele queria fazer mal ao nosso filho também...  
  
Harry puxou Ginny para si e comentou:  
  
-Gin! Amor... Calma! Estás a imaginar coisas...  
  
Sirius sorriu... Finalmente tinha achado o ninho dos Potter... Todos os Potter num quarto do hospital...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Lupin entrou no quarto, voltou-se para Hermione e disse:  
  
-As dores não pararam... Vamos ter de lhe fazer uma cesariana Miss!!  
  
Hermione assentiu. Ginny ia para tentar falar com o médico quando viu... O bicho que estava a agarrar Hermione soltou-se dela e desceu lentamente para o chão. Hermione piscou os olhos, pôs as mãos em cima da barriga e disse:  
  
-Parou...  
  
Lupin tirou do seu estetoscópio e auscultando Hermione perguntou:  
  
-A sério???  
  
-Bem, não estou a gemer por algum motivo!- comentou Hermione começando a chorar de felicidade- Está... Está tudo bem???  
  
Ginny viu o bicho a vir na sua direcção.  
  
-Parece-me que sim...- comentou Lupin - Se as dores não voltarem tudo terá voltado ao normal!!!  
  
-Ron! – chamou Hermione- RON!  
  
O bicho estava cada vez mais próximo. Ginny escondeu-se atrás de Harry. Ele vinha atrás dela, vinha roubar-lhe o seu bebé. Harry sentiu Ginny a apertá-lo com força e ouviu a sua voz a dizer baixinho:  
  
-Não! Não! Vai-te embora... Coisa nojenta... Não vais ficar com o meu bebé! Não! Não!! Vai-te...  
  
Ron entrou no quarto admirado. Quando viu Hermione chorar imaginou o pior, mas Hermione abriu um grande sorriso e comentou:  
  
-Está tudo bem!! As dores pararam!!  
  
Ron abriu um sorriso e correu para Hermione. O bicho, ao contrário do que tinha feito com o médico, deu um salto para o lado, como se houvesse algo em Ron que lhe pudesse fazer mal. Olhou para Harry e para Ginny, voltou a lamber os lábios, se é que tinha lábios, mas não se tronou a mover, ficou a três passos de Harry a contemplar Ginny. Sem querer Harry deixou cair a cartola, quando ia para a apanhar o bicho deu um salto afastando-se ainda mais de Harry, como se ele tal como Ron tivesse algo de mortal.   
  
O Dr. Lupin tronou a sair do quarto passando através do Bicho que não se afastou ou se pareceu importar com ele e que continuava a olhar para Ginny como se a quisesse devorar.  
  
Sirius entrou e olhou espantado para o chão. O quê? O trabalho ainda não estava feito!!! Raios o "bicho" já devia ter feito seu trabalho, agarrado a Weasley e a morto assim como há criança que ela trazia no ventre. Agora que estava tão perto dela conseguia sentir...   
  
Sentir o novo Potter que aí vinha, estava tudo a correr bem, o corpo de Ginny tinha-se adaptado bem à gravidez e ela não estava mal alimentada ou com frio. Até Harry tinha feito bem o seu trabalho, o novo Potter que aí vinha parecia em todos os campos perfeito...   
  
~ * ~  
  
Tinha sido rápido demais para Ginny o impedir, ele tinha-a apanhado. Caiu no chão do apartamento... Harry só chegaria dali a algumas horas e para ela seria provável nunca chegar visto que Ginny se sentia a desfalecer...  
  
Ele tinha-a apanhado quando ela tentara abrir a porta da rua para fugir. Não a conseguira abrir suficientemente rápido para fugir... O bicho tinha-a apanhado, não sentia apenas dor como Hermione sentira... Conseguia realmente sentir os seus tentáculos em redor da sua barriga a apertá-la com força. Já tinha tentado soltá-lo dela mas era impossível, as suas mãos passavam através dele como através da água...  
  
-Harry...- chamou - Alguém!!!!!  
  
O bicho deixou de a apertar durante um instante antes de prosseguir, mas Ginny estava, tal como Hermione estivera, demasiado preocupada com a dor que sentia para pensar ou reparar fosse no que fosse. A única imagem que lhe ocorria à cabeça era a de Harry a entrar no apartamento e achá-la no chão morta assim como ao seu filho.  
  
Não conseguia deixar de ver a cena na sua cabeça, até que a determinada maneira já não se via morta no chão, apenas via Harry a abrir a porta vezes sem conta. Harry abria a porta e depois como, uma cassete riscada voltava a abrir mais uma vez, e uma e outra, e uma e outra....  
  
-AH!- gritou de dor antes de a seguir gritar - HARRY!  
  
Desta vez sentiu, sentiu o bicho parar de fazer força sobre o seu ventre. Piscou os olhos e tronou a chamar por Harry:  
  
-HARRY!  
  
Tal como no hospital o bicho tinha fugido de Harry também agora o seu nome o parecia magoar.  
  
-Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry... - começou a chamar sem parar.  
  
O bicho começou a soltar-se lentamente dela e Ginny ajudou-o a soltar-se, visto que por alguma razão ele parecia ter-se tronado sólido, e afastou-se, arrastando-se de costas pelo chão, do sítio onde ele estava.  
  
Sirius abriu a porta nessa altura e olhou espantado para a cena:  
  
-Consegues vê-lo...- comentou.  
  
Sem saber onde tinha arranjado forças Ginny sentiu-se a levantar e a correr pela porta afora para longe. Ouviu também a voz de Sirius dizer:  
  
-Atrás dela! Mata-a! Mata a criança...  
  
Ginny abriu a porta do prédio e correu para a rua. O seu segundo maior pesadelo tinha-se realizado, tinha de fugir e não sabia para onde? De que lado seria a Casa de Herm? Para que lado seria o rio? Para que lado??? Ouviu o som do bicho a descer as escadas e parou de pensar, correu para a direita...  
  
~ * ~   
  
Harry observava Ginny. Queria poder ajudá-la, mas não podia! Ela teria de se desenvencilhar sozinha....  
  
-Quanto tempo mais demorarão a encontrar-me?- pensou para si, há medida que Ginny corria para o porto.  
  
Sorriu para si e disse para Ginny:  
  
-Corre amor! Foge! Não deixes que eles te apanhem...- murmurou - Como me apanharam...  
  
Tinha sido rápido demais para reagir, estava a escrever algo, já não se lembrava bem o quê, e tinham-lhe dado um tiro. Por sorte ou por azar, não tinha sido certeiro ao coração, mas tinha sido rápido o suficiente para o matar e lento o suficiente para ele ter tempo de escrever algumas frases...  
  
Testamento  
  
Tudo o que me pertence passará para Virgínia Weasley e para o nosso filho, que nascerá dentro de seis meses. Ele herdará o nome do meu pai, se for rapaz, e o nome da mãe de Virgínia se for rapariga, será um Potter e deverá ser tratado como tal.  
  
Assinado,  
  
Harry James Evans Potter,  
  
o Afilhado Perdido que se encontrou...  
  
P.s. Ginny, meu filho, amo-vos...  
  
Não tinha sido um discurso de despedida muito alegre, mas fora a primeira coisa a ocorrer-lhe. Sentia uma repulsa enorme por Sirius, não queria que ele ficasse com nada que os seus pais tão arduamente tinham juntado e queria ter a certeza que Ginny seria bem tratada.  
  
Claro que agora sabia que Sirius era apenas mais um peão naquele grande jogo entre os Potter e Voldemort, e nem era um peão de livre vontade, Harry tinha jogado e tinha perdido, mas o que lhe valera era o ele não ser mais o rei do jogo, o cargo era agora do seu filho, ele era o rei e tudo estaria perdido, isto é, a maldição de Voldemort cumprir-se-ia se ele fosse morto.  
  
Ouviu Ginny a chamar por ele e viu que ela chorava. Ela sabia... Eles amavam-se e ela sabia que por esta altura Harry já estaria ao pé dela se pudesse, se não estava era porque não podia e se não podia apenas havia uma razão...  
  
Ginny correu mais rápido apertando uma mão junto ao peito. Outro dos seus pesadelos tinha acabado de se realizar, o seu filho cresceria sem pai, isto é, se ela corresse suficientemente rápido e conseguisse fugir.  
  
Conseguia ouvir o bicho a aproximar-se. Ninguém o via, ninguém o conseguia parar, mas ela conseguia vê-lo e apenas podia fugir dele... Nem o nome de Harry lhe podia valer agora, já o chamara algumas vezes mas o bicho não parra confirmando o pensamento de que Harry estava morto...  
  
Ginny tinha deduzido e brincado para si que estava protegida pelo amor de Harry, tal como Hermione estava pelo de Ron, quando o bicho as atacara nenhum dos dois estava presente ou pelo menos a tocar-lhes, mas assim que eles se aproximavam o bicho fugia, fugia do amor que não percebia e poderia por acabar por o matar...  
  
Ginny dirigiu-se para um enorme edifício branco sem saber o que ele era, abriu a porta e entrou. Ouviu algumas exclamações como "HEI!" e "Onde é que pensa que vai??" quando passou a correr no que lhe pareceu ser uma recepção mas não parou para explicar, não podia parar.  
  
Harry acompanhava Ginny murmurava palavras de encorajamento, mas de súbito sentiu algo... Sentiu-se puxado para longe de Ginny...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny abriu duas portas azuis e observou a cena espantada. Estava num bloco operatório, e Harry estava lá, ele estava a olhar para ela, os seus olhos verdes fixos nos castanhos dela, como se ele realmente estivesse vivo e a estivesse a ver. Sentiu a sua visão ficar turva, mas de súbito ouviu o impensável:  
  
-Ginny...  
  
Era a voz de Harry, olhou e viu Harry a estender-lhe o braço. O Dr. Lupin observou a cena abismado com os reanimadores eléctricos ainda na mão. Ron estava a passar perto do quarto na altura exacta em que um atirador furtivo tinha disparado para Harry dentro do quarto. Tinha mandado chamar uma ambulância rapidamente e Harry tinha sido levado de urgência para a Sala de Operações. Assim que lhe tinham tirado a bala que fizera muitos menos estragos do que há primeira vista era sugerido tinham tentando reanimá-lo, visto que o seu coração apenas tinha parado uns segundos após terem tirado a bala.  
  
Ginny correu para ao pé dele, abraçando-o com todas as suas forças. Harry apertou Ginny com o único braço que tinha livre.  
  
-Pensei...- soluçou Ginny - pensei...  
  
-E aconteceu...- disse Harry - Por segundos... Mas aconteceu...  
  
Subitamente Harry afastou Ginny e estendeu a mão mesmo a tempo de impedir o bicho de lhe tocar. O bicho bateu com a face na mão de Harry e após um breve grito de dor desapareceu. Sirius apareceu logo atrás do bicho e tentando compor-se sorriu para Harry.  
  
-Harry... Estás bem!!!  
  
Mas era tarde demais para teatros, Harry sabia a verdade, e não a tinha descoberto da melhor maneira. Sirius aproximou-se dele e quando o fez Harry agarrou-lhe o pulso murmurando:  
  
-Voldemort!  
  
Sirius começou a gritar de dor numa voz que não era a dele. O Dr. Lupin não sabia o que dizer e Harry disse:  
  
-Mataste os meus pais, quase que fizeste o mesmo comigo e querias matar a minha família... Quiseste quebrar um ciclo de amor... Falhaste!  
  
O amor marcado na pele de Harry, pelo sacrifício dos pais, do Padrinho que o tinha tentado salvar, pelas lágrimas de Ginny que pensara o ter perdido, pelo toque do seu filho que aí vinham e que Harry tantas vezes tinha acariciado tocando na barriga de Ginny começaram a corroer Voldemort de dentro de Sirius numa rapidez surpreendente...  
  
Quanto tudo acabou Sirius caiu no chão com o pulso vermelho. Abanou a cabeça e murmurou:  
  
-Oh Harry... Desculpa... Eu mandei matar-te! E há Ginny! E as dores da Hermione!!! OH Deus!!!  
  
Ginny abaixou-se ao pé de Sirius e sorrindo comentou:  
  
-Está tudo bem Sirius... Acabou tudo...  
  
Mas estranhamente Ginny sentiu que para uma parte de si aquilo ainda não tinha acabado... Uma parte que estava muito distante e muito perto...  
  
Fim do capítulo  
  
N.A: Gostaram? Odiaram? No fundo eu ando aqui a "engonhar" para trás e para a frente mas é que eu tenho tantas ideias para isto e tenho esta ideia tão boa para as por a todas!!! ^.^ De qualquer maneira em princípio esta será a última vez que o faço!!! Mas não prometo!!! Comentários são bem vindos!!! Gostaria também de dizer para todos os que estão a acompanhar "Christopher Bleue e a Outra Pedra Filosofal", que foi criado um grupo no MSN para essa fic, visto que muita gente me pedia um forúm e eu não sabia como o fazerem! Assim o forúm está lá incluido assim como algumas bios!  
  
O endereço : http://groups.msn.com/ChristopherBleue  
  
Façam bom proveito!!! Bjs CACL 


	18. A Batalha Final II Nuvem 9

**N.A:** E eis a prova que Deus existe! Acabei a "Afilhado Perdido"! :) Pensei que nunca mais ia acabar isto e eis que em dois dias acabo isto. Não sei se ficou grande coisa mas pessoalmente gostei! ;)  
  
**Disc.** A música Cloud 9, pertence à OST do anime Wolf's Rain e é cantada pela Maaya Sakamoto, cortei um verso no final porque não fazia lógica para nada, só no anime, e aqui não ajuda à história e só me complicava a vida! ;) :p  
  
**Para** a _Wolfy_ que foi quem, mesmo odeado Harry Potter, leu este capítulo em primeiro lugar só para me ajudar! :)  
.  
.  
  
"**A Batalha Final II**"  
_(Nuvem 9)  
_  
Tinha sido arrancado violentamente de dentro de água. O choque com o ar frio quase o tinha congelado mas estava vivo, a tremer, mas vivo. Agarrada a si vinha Hermione, estava tão branca que se a neve tivesse sentimentos, teria inveja daquele tom tão puro e suave.  
  
Lupin tentou separar Hermione de Ron. Estava morta, só podia estar morta, e se não estava não ia viver muito mais tempo e o pior, estava a levar Ron com ela. Se Ron a soltasse eles colocá-lo-iam dentro duma banheira de água quente, mudar-lhe-iam a roupa e por fim colocá-lo-iam junto a um lume. Se ele não aquecesse seria um milagre. Aqueceria e sobreviveria, mas Ron não soltava Hermione.  
  
Sirius, já de volta ao normal, tentava separa-los mas era impossível, como se tivessem congelado um no outro. Era impossível separa-los. Enquanto puxava por Ron, Sirius não podia deixar de pensar:  
  
- Hermione se estás aí, se me ouves, se amas o Ron, por favor, _POR FAVOR_, não o leves contigo...  
  
Ron chorava, não sabia como se quase nem respirar conseguia, mas chorava. Tantos anos à espera, anos repletos de dor e de saudades, anos que tinham culminado naquilo, uma fuga, uma queda e a provável morte de Hermione.  
  
Sentiu-se com sono. Sentiu uma estalada, Lupin estava a tentar mantê-lo acordado, mas aos poucos o sono foi ficando mais forte e mais forte até que tudo ficou negro.  
  
E então ouviu, uma voz, a voz de Hermione que o chamava. Sorriu e correu em direcção à voz. Correu pela casa a fora, abriu a porta e correu em direcção ao céu de onde a voz o chamava. Viu Hermione a sorrir para ele de braços abertos e sentiu-se a correr ainda mais depressa.  
  
Para baixo ficou a casa onde tinha vivido nos últimos tempos, não lhe interessava, de que lhe valia uma mansão se não a podia dividir com Hermione e com os seus filhos? Não lhe valia de nada. Finalmente alcançou-a, abraçou-a fortemente e ergue-a ainda mais alto. Hermione tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas mas sorria, ria de felicidade ao ver-se junto dele de novo.  
  
Ela abraçou-o e ele pode ouvi-la dizer:  
  
- Amo-te...  
  
- Estaremos sempre juntos...- murmurou ao ouvido dela - Já estivemos separados tempo demais...  
  
.  
«**koe ga kikoeru** / _Ouço uma voz_  
**nakiyanda sora ni hibiku koe ga** / _Uma voz, que ressoa através do céu e que parou de chorar_  
**kokoro no mato inuita** / _E que foi disparada contra o alvo do meu coração_»  
.  
  
Quando Ginny abriu os olhos, foi a escuridão foi o que estes captaram. As sensações seguintes que lhe chegaram foram a de frio e a de humidade. Onde quer que estivesse não estava para ser tratada como uma Rainha.  
  
Sentou-se e à medida que os seus olhos se adaptaram à escuridão conseguiu perceber onde estava. Uma prisão. Então era isso. Finalmente a polícia tinha-a apanhado, mas como? Não se lembrava de nada. Calmamente lembranças começaram a vir. Ela e Herm a jantar e de súbito um barulho, ela tinha ido ver. Teriam os polícias atacado pelas costas?  
  
A imagem de Harry assaltou-lhe a mente, tentou concentrar-se. Seria verdade ou ilusão? A sua cabeça doía demais. Provavelmente tinha batido com ela no chão. Vozes que falavam uma língua diferente do inglês chegaram-lhe aos ouvidos. Conseguiu identifica-la como sendo francês.  
  
Não tinha sonhado. Tinha tudo sido bem real. Harry, o casamento de Hermione. Encolheu-se na escuridão quando ouviu passos em direcção da sua cela. Nunca tinha estado numa prisão, mas a sua mente tinha imaginação suficiente para imaginar o que fariam às mulheres presas e ela não queria experimentar.  
  
Os guardas passaram, não soube se por não a verem, se por não terem nada a fazer naquele local. Mas não foi por isso que as suas preocupações acabaram. Um par de mãos tapou-lhe a boca e agarrou-a, à medida que uma voz disse ao seu ouvido:  
  
- Tudo bem, somos amigos, vamos ajudar-te a sair...  
  
Sentiu-se a piscar os olhos e não se mexeu.  
  
- Prometes não fazer barulho? – perguntou o rapaz.  
  
Assentiu. Sentiu-se solta, voltou-se e viu um rapaz que devia ter a sua idade. Era loiro de olhos azuis brilhantes. O rapaz sorriu e disse:  
  
- Olá, o meu nome é Colin... – apontou para o esgoto de onde saíra e onde estava um rapaz parecido com ele – E este é o meu irmão Dennis.  
  
Dennis acenou, Ginny respondeu ao aceno e Colin começou a descer para o esgoto dizendo:  
  
- Vens ou ficas?  
  
Ginny olhou para fora da cela. Nenhum guarda à vista, voltou-se e começou a descer em direcção ao esgoto. Colin ajudou-a com o último degrau que há muito não existia. Ginny viu-se numa escuridão ainda mais profunda. Dennis acendeu então um pequeno candeeiro de petróleo. Um pouco de luz iluminou o esgoto. Pouco ou nada se teria falado se Colin não o tivesse começado a fazer assim que começou a andar, seguindo o seu irmão.  
  
- Estás com uma sorte, normalmente só cá vimos às sextas-feiras, mas como soubemos que tinham prendido uma rapariga viemos cá...  
  
- E o que fazem exactamente? Porque o fazem?  
  
Colin esfriou a voz e disse:  
  
- Os nossos pais foram presos por não poderem pagar o que deviam a tempo... O nosso pai foi morto e não gosto de mencionar o que fizeram à nossa mãe... – Ginny engoliu a seco – De qualquer modo fomos recolhidos por uma tia, e juramos que nunca mais deixaríamos ninguém ir preso por não poder pagar, ou fosse pelo que fosse, menos assassínio e tal...  
  
- Parece-me bem... – disse Ginny.  
  
- Então... – começou Dennis – Foste presa por?  
  
Ginny sentiu-se corar, ainda bem que era a última e estava meio escuro.  
  
- Não sei...- mentiu Ginny- A última coisa que me lembro é de estar na rua com o meu namorado e de repente ficou tudo escuro...  
  
- Este mundo está cada vez mais perigoso! – disse Colin e Dennis assentiu.  
  
Quando sentiu o luar a banhar-lhe a pele Ginny quase pode jurar que era mentira. Olhou para a cidade de Paris que se erguia à sua frente. Onde estaria Harry? Tinha que o encontrar e bem rápido. Não se podia dar ao luxo de o perder, não quando mal o tinha encontrado.  
  
Colin olhou para ela cheio de admiração. Dennis deu-lhe uma cotovelada rindo baixinho e Colin corou ainda mais. Imagens de Harry, de Hermione e dela a caminho de Paris assaltaram-na. As lições, as reprimendas, os piqueniques. Sentiu frio. Frio causado pela solidão que sentia, lembrou-se de Hermione a cair ao rio e agora Harry estava desaparecido também. As únicas duas pessoas que lhe restava podiam estar perdidas para sempre.  
  
Quis chorar, como sempre quisera desde que a sua família tinha morrido, mas não teve forças para o fazer. Olhou a cidade e , tal como nos filmes, conseguiu visualizar a face de Harry por cima desta e ouviu a sua voz a dizer:   
  
- Amo-te...  
  
Ginny endireitou os ombros e tomou uma decisão, iria encontra-lo, podia dar com uma campa no final, mas encontrá-lo-ia...  
  
.  
«**kimi ga ita natsu** / _Perseguindo o verão que passei contigo  
_  
**oikake fuyu no owari o yuku** / _Passo pelo fim do inverno_  
  
**michibiite kureru no wa** / _As palavras que ouvi de ti naquele dia  
_  
**ano hi kikoeta kimi no kotoba** /_estão a guiar-me_»  
.  
  
Se aquilo era o Paraíso ou não, ela não sabia. Só sabia que Ron estava com ela e era só isso que precisava de saber. Passou as suas mãos pela face dele. Gostava de sentir a pele dele em contacto com a sua. Recebeu mini choques eléctricos.  
  
Sorriu. Encostou-se a ele. Cheirava a neve, na realidade, cheiravam a neve. O que era normal, visto que tinham morrido congelados. Sentiu os lábios de Ron beijarem-lhe os cabelos e abraçou-o com mais força.  
  
Subitamente uma voz familiar chegou-lhe aos ouvidos...  
  
- _Por favor...  
_  
Olhou em redor...  
  
- _Por favor… se me ouves, se o amas... Não leves o Ron contigo...  
_  
Ron piscou os olhos e olhou em redor. Hermione sentiu lágrimas a encherem-lhe a face. Olhou para Ron e este percebeu o que ela ia dizer:  
  
- Nem penses Hermione Jane Granger... Eu não saiu daqui...  
  
- Ele precisa de ti... – disse Hermione.  
  
- Ele mandou-te prender!!! – disse Ron - Estamos aqui por culpa dele!!  
  
Hermione sorriu e beijou-o. Quis empurra-lo para baixo em seguida, mas ele puxou-a. Nenhum deles soube o que cantou, mas um som divinal encheu o ar nesse instante...  
  
.  
«**fubuki no nioi** / _O cheiro de uma tempestade de neve_  
**baion ni mazatta koushuha** / _Altas frequências que se misturam em harmonia_»  
.  
  
Ginny continuava a caminhar pela neve. Paris nunca devia ter visto um nevão tão grande, Ginny tinha neve pela cintura. Caminhava o mais rápido que podia, mas um único passo devia estar a custar o mesmo que mil passos sem neve.   
  
Lembrou-se de Harry, da sua família. Teria que aprender a viver sem Harry da mesma maneira que tinha aprendido a viver sem a sua família? Não queria! Estava farta, farta de ter que viver de memórias.   
  
Lembrou-se da Mansão Potter na qual vivia em Londres depois do atentado. Quando era pequena costumava acreditar que uma dia, quando voltasse uma das esquinas os seus pais estariam lá, e os gémeos, e ela correria para eles e tudo não teria passado de um mal entendido. Não tinha sido sobre eles que tinham disparado, tinha sido sobre outra família qualquer! Família da qual não restara ninguém para lamentar a perda. Imaginava que tinham andado todo aquele tempo há sua procura e só naquela altura se tinham lembrado da Mansão.  
  
Não queria viver com Harry na sua memória, queria viver com ele ao seu lado. Queria viver com um Harry que pudesse tocar, abraçar. Por isso não podia voltar para trás, porque atrás dela, estava tudo o que tinha acontecido. Estava o Harry memória e só há sua frente estava o Harry que queria.  
  
Onde o encontraria? Como o encontraria? Não sabia. Só sabia que tinha que o encontrar e para isso não podia vacilar ou olhar para trás. Continuou a seguir em frente. Os olhos postos na grande mansão negra no topo da colina. Ele estava lá, ela sabia-o, como sabia que Voldemort também lá estava.  
  
A noite começava a levantar e um novo dia nascia. Chegaria à casa ainda naquele dia e iria vencer. Olhou para o céu e pediu à sua família para a ajudar. Sentiu um nó na garganta quando se lembrou de Hermione. Parou de andar por instantes, deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo e olhando para cima disse:  
  
- Herm, se estiveres aí, se tu e o Ron estiverem aí... Ajudem-me também por favor...  
  
.  
«**omoide wa takusan aru kedo** / _Há memórias que chegam e bastam  
_**furimukeba sore dake okurete shimai sou dakara** / _Se voltar para trás, posso perder tanto quanto isso  
_**yamikumo ni sono michi wo susu n' da** / _Por isso sem parar sigo a estrada  
_**asu wo inori nagara** / _Rezando pelo amanh  
_  
.  
  
Sirius olhou derrotado para Ron e Hermione. Estavam ambos perto da lareira, pareciam dormir abraçados como um par de namorados. Mas não dormiam, estavam mortos.  
  
- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou-se Sirius.  
  
Lupin também olhava para o casal. Pareciam estar a dormir. Tinham sorrisos nas caras como se a última coisa que ambos tivessem visto tivesse sido a face um do outro.  
  
O problema era que o sono que dormiam era o sono eterno, o sono do qual ninguém acordava, o sono frio e vazio, da morte. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do médico que ainda não se tinha acostumado à realidade. Nunca tinha perdido um paciente. Nunca. E agora perdera dois de uma vez. Mas o amor era algo contra o qual ele não podia lutar, podia lutar contra a doença mas não contra o amor.  
  
Ron e Hermione tinham caminhado pela mesma estrada de mãos dadas, e tinham sofrido as consequências dessa escolha. Fleur e Krum olhavam para o chão desconsolados. Não tinham visto com muito bons olhos a chegada de Hermione, mas a verdade é que tinham gostado dela. Era simpática e inteligente, nunca os rebaixava, pedia sempre por favor. Não tinha nada a ver com a Hermione que eles tinham imaginado que ela seria.  
  
As suas faces estavam angelicais mesmo. Pareciam dois jovens a sorrir enquanto caminhavam juntos por caminhos que tinham corrido na sua infância. Quase que se podiam ouvir as gargalhadas, quase que se podia sentir o cheiro a campo, os gritinhos que se sobrepunham por momentos à água cantante do riacho fresco.  
  
Pareciam estar a viver num sonho, num sonho eterno, um lindo sonho que se passava num fresco dia de verão e onde as duas crianças corriam brincando. E eles eram as crianças e verão era a estação que os rodeava e flores, milhares de flores nasciam por todos os lados e o riacho cantava e as borboletas voavam e mundo era deles, só deles...  
  
.  
«**kagirinai hateshinai kakegaenai yume ni** / _O sonho selvagem dentro de nós leva-nos_  
**karitateru no wa nemureru yasei na n' da** / _ao eterno, interminável e insubstituível sonho_.  
**ATE no nai kazaranai sukui no nai hibi o** / _Os dias simples, despreocupados, desesperados_  
**Arukitsuzukeru** / _Continuamos a caminhar através deles_  
**bokura wa tabi no kodomo dakara** / _Porque somos as crianças da viagem_.»  
.  
  
- Mais rápido! – disse Lucius empurrando Ginny que quase caiu.  
  
Finalmente tinha chegado à mansão, mas da pior maneira. Lucius e os outros guardas de Voldemort, os mesmo que tinham causado o acidente e mandado prendê-la, tinham-na apanhado. A única coisa boa era que ia ver Harry, eles iam levá-la até Voldemort e onde estaria Harry senão com Voldemort?  
  
Finalmente chegaram a uma grande porta de ébano. Lucius bateu duas vezes com os nós dos dedos e depois com a palma da mão. Wormtail surgiu à porta e resmungou:  
  
- Agora não Lucius, o Mestre está a divertir-se a torturar o Potter...  
  
Lucius sorriu malevolamente e disse:   
  
- Bem sei, bem sei... Por isso trouxe-lhe um pequeno bónus... – empurrou Ginny – A namorada do Potter...  
  
A face de Wormtail abriu-se num sorriso demoníaco:  
  
- Ela não devia estar na prisão?  
  
- Devia – disse Lucius com fingida pena – Mas fugiu! Com grande pena nossa...  
  
Wormtail e Lucius riram diabolicamente durante alguns segundos antes de Wormtail puxar Ginny por um braço para dentro da sala. Assim que a porta se fechou e as luzes se acenderam como que por magia Ginny viu que estavam em antecâmaras, salas que antecediam a grande sala onde Voldemort deveria estar. Ginny deu um pontapé a Wormtail que surpreendido a soltou. Começou a correr pelas antecâmaras até que por fim chegou à grande sala.  
  
Trovejava lá fora e a cena aos olhos de Ginny bem que poderia ser a dum filme de terror. Voldemort estava sentado num trono e Harry estava aos seus pés. A sua pele branca estava vermelha de sangue, os seus cabelos ainda estavam mais embaralhados que o costume. Ginny susteve um grito na garganta há medida que um raio iluminou a sala.  
  
Antes que soubesse o que estava a fazer e dois segundos antes de Wormtail a poder agarrar, Ginny correu até Harry e caiu de joelhos ao lado dele envolvendo-o no seu abraço e queimando-o com as suas lágrimas.  
  
- Gin... – conseguiu ouvi-lo disser.  
  
- Está tudo bem... – murmurou – Estou aqui...  
  
- Não! – ouviu Harry dizer – Vai-te embora...  
  
- Lamento ter que discordar caro Senhor Potter – disse uma voz que Ginny percebeu só poder pertencer a Voldemort, ninguém mais poderia ter uma voz tão fria e inumana. - Mas pense comigo... Se sobreviver casa com esta bela senhora e esta bela senhora passa a ser a Miss Potter, e sabe, eu jurei matar todos os Potter's...  
  
- A Ginny não é uma Potter... – resmungou Harry.  
  
- Sim, mas mesmo assim causou-me muitos sarinhos! – disse Voldemort juntando as pontas dos dedos - Claro que no fundo é a ela que devo a sua captura... Se ela não o tivesse trazido até aqui sabe-se lá como o mataria... Provavelmente não teria piada nenhuma, iria trabalhar para o Reino da Sardinha em Lata e acidentalmente uma máquina qualquer cairia em cima de ti matando-te...  
  
Ginny apertou Harry ainda com mais força.  
  
- O que... – continuou Voldemort – comparado com o divertimento de te ver sofrer, ou melhor de arrancar o teu coração e dá-lo à tua querida Ginny antes de a matar, não vale de nada...  
  
Ginny sentiu-se tremer e Harry sentiu-se ferver. Arrancar o seu coração, dar o seu coração a Ginny... Voldemort bebeu um pouco de vinho dum cálice que Wormtail lhe estendeu.  
  
- Mas também podemos fazer o contrário... – Harry arregalou os olhos – Que dizes Harry? Queres ver a cor do coração da tua Ginny?  
  
Harry levantou-se e caminhou até Voldemort, mas antes de poder chegar até ele uma parede de forças ergueu-se do nada e Harry sentiu milhares de voltes eléctricos a atravessá-lo. Ginny deu um berro e correu até Harry tentando separá-lo da parede, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi electrocutar-se também.  
  
- O amor é uma coisa linda, não é Wormtail? – perguntou Voldemort.  
  
- Assim o parece Senhor...- respondeu Wormtail.  
  
- Sabes, que se for suficientemente forte pode fazer-nos matar duas pessoas de uma só vez...  
  
- Também um descarrilamento Senhor... – respondeu Wormtail.  
  
- Sim, mas pensa... Não é o mesmo sofrimento... Não os vês nos olhos, gosto de os olhar nos olhos – Voldemort sorriu para Harry que o olhava cheio de ódio – Por exemplo, aqui o Potter olha-me exactamente da mesma maneira que o pai dele me olhou, mas tens os olhos dos da cor da mãe...  
  
- Um pormenor interessante, Senhor...  
  
- Ainda bem que compartilhas essa ideia comigo Wormtail...  
  
Harry e Ginny caíram no chão exaustos. Harry agarrou-se a Ginny e disse:  
  
- Por favor não te envolvas...  
  
- Tarde demais, não te parece?– comentou Ginny.  
  
- Gin...  
  
- Não te deixarei tornares-te numa memória... – murmurou Ginny – Todas as pessoas que amo se transformam em memórias, a minha família, a Herm...Se te transformares numa memória, eu vou contigo...  
  
Harry encostou-se ainda mais a Ginny.  
  
- Vamos sair daqui... – murmurou – Vamos voltar a Londres e eu vou reconstruir aquela casa e vamos viver juntos lá...  
  
Ginny sorriu e perguntou:  
  
- É isso que queres?  
  
- É esse o meu sonho...- murmurou Harry.  
  
.  
  
«**michibikareteiru no ka** / _Então és guiada?_  
**nanika kara nigetsuzuketeiru no ka** / _Continuas a lutar por algo?_  
**(owarinaki sekai)** / _(O mundo sem fim)_  
**itsuka tadoritsuita toki** / _Um dia, quando chegares ao teu destino_  
**yume no tsuzuki ga mieru darou** / _Poderás ver o resto do teu sonho_.»  
  
.  
  
Caíam a grande velocidade, mas caíam juntos. O mundo parecia que ia desabar pela segunda vez, mas desta, desta vez estariam juntos até ao fim. Até ao último batimento, até ao último suspiro, até ao último pensamento, ninguém os conseguiria separar outra vez...  
  
._::Flashback::._  
Ron passou a mão pela face de Hermione à medida que o comboio dava o último apito.  
  
- Vais ter comigo a Paris? – perguntou Ron.  
  
- Claro que vou! – disse Hermione sorrindo – Só tenho que conseguir o visto para sair...  
  
Hermione queria chorar, Ron via-o nos seus olhos, até porque ele próprio também o queria fazer. Puxou-a para si e abraçou-a mais uma vez. Hermione deixou algumas lágrimas escorregarem-lhe pela face.  
  
- Vamos estar juntos... – murmurou Ron, Hermione assentiu – Posso ficar...  
  
- Mas o teu tio precisa de ti... – disse Hermione afastando-se dele – Vai com ele. Ele perdeu tudo o que tinha aqui, o melhor amigo, o afilhado e agora até a honra e a reputação lhe tiraram e , se ele cá ficar, tal como tu, perde a liberdade...  
  
Hermione empurrou Ron para dentro da carruagem e pediu:  
  
- Por favor... Vai... Fazes isso por mim?  
  
Ron beijou-a ternamente e disse-lhe ao ouvido:  
  
- Só por ti... – Hermione corou – Espero-te em Paris... Vou comprar uma casa para vivermos...  
  
- Com quintal...- pediu Hermione – Quero ver os meus filhos a correrem por causa das aranhas que o pai deles vai por a persegui-los...  
  
Ron riu e comentou:  
  
- Nunca me perdoaste isso...  
  
- Mereceste-o.... – disse Hermione deitando a língua de fora - O meu vestido era novo e eu ia sair... Sabia lá eu que tu tinhas tanto medo de aranhas...  
  
Ron riu de novo e murmurou:  
  
- Mas não contes a ninguém...  
  
- Segredo nosso! – disse Hermione beijando-o.  
  
Nessa altura o comboio começou a andar. A pequena alegria que se tinha instaurado desapareceu e deu lugar ao desespero. Ron apertou a mão de Hermione fortemente na sua e esta começou a correr ao longo da plataforma. À medida que o comboio ganhava velocidade Ron deixou a mão de Hermione deslizar suavemente da sua à medida que a solidão e o frio o invadiam por dentro.  
  
Apoiou-se nos degraus e disse para Hermione que ficara a correr na plataforma:  
  
- Se não vieres venho buscar-te...  
  
- Eu vou! – disse Hermione quase chorando – Eu juro que vou...  
  
- E eu juro que te venho buscar se não fores...  
  
- Foge parvo! – disse Hermione há medida que vários polícias entravam na estação – Foge para a liberdade! Eu vou...  
  
Um polícia chocou contra Hermione fazendo-a desaparecer do campo de vista de Ron. Vários tiros soaram na plataforma, Ron teve que recolher para dentro da carruagem puxado por Sirius. Hermione afastou os polícias para ver se tinham acertado em Ron, mas o comboio ia já muito rápido e ela não conseguiu ver nada...  
__

_.::Fim do Flashback::._  
  
.  
«**kawaranai osorenai bokutachi no tsuyosa** / _Imutável, destemida, a nossa força,_  
**zetsubou kara no hajimari te ni shita kara** / _Tivemo-la desde da primeira vez que desesperamos._  
**wasurenai ubaenai tooi hi no kioku** / _Inesquecíveis, inseparáveis, memórias de dias distantes..._»  
  
.  
  
Tinha sido muito rápido e ele nem tinha feito grande coisa. Voldemort batera sem querer no barco de Wormtail e um tubo verde tinha caído. Wormtail tinha ficado branco e tinha dito:  
  
- Mrda!  
  
Voldemort tinha entrado em estado de pânico. Harry reconheceu o tubo, reconheceu o verde dos demónios que tinham atacado o comboio. Voldemort olhou para Wormtail que disse:  
  
- Acho que está na altura de ser deposto Senhor...  
  
- Enlouqueceste Wormtail?  
  
- Enlouqueci? – perguntou Wormtail – O Senhor é que enlouqueceu, ficar com o Império dos Potter, tudo bem, matá-los para ficar com ele, aceitável, agora torturar... Além do mais – acrecentou Wormtail – O Senhor está morto, e a não ser que consiga matar o Potterzinho ali vai-se transformar em pó e desaparecer e depois? Depois o seu reino vai precisar de um novo líder e quem melhor do que o fiel e dedicado servidor Wormtail, que conhece de cor as tácticas e planos do Senhor....  
  
Harry tentou agarrar o tubo com a ponta dos dedos mas não conseguiu lá chegar. Ginny estendeu a mão e deu um toque no tubo que deslizou até às mãos de Harry.  
  
- Então estás a dizer-me que me estás a trair? – questionou Voldemort erguendo-se.  
  
- Considere-se apenas deposto Patrão... Visto que a sua maldição não vai funcionar...  
  
- Aquele tubo não é o verdadeiro... – disse Voldemort apontado para o seu bolso – Esse trago-o sempre comigo...  
  
Wormtail fez um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Até pode ser que sim... – disse – Mas quando ocupou o corpo do Sirius não o levou consigo...  
  
- Trocaste-os... – disse Voldemort branco que nem cale.  
  
- Bingo!  
  
- Vou matar-te... – disse Voldemort esticando o braço para Wormtail.  
  
- Correcção! – disse Harry levantando-se – O Senhor é que está morto!  
  
Harry atirou o tubo ao chão e em seguida pisou-o. O tubo fez uma racha e Harry disse:  
  
- Pelos meus pais...  
  
Como se tivesse percebido o tubo rachou ainda mais, Ginny colocou o seu pé em cima do tubo dizendo:  
  
- Pela minha família...  
  
Quatro rachas juntaram-se às primeiras duas. Juntos Harry e Ginny disseram:  
  
- Pela Herm, pelo Ron e pelo Sirius...  
  
Harry passou o seu braço pelas costas de Ginny e disse:  
  
- Por nós...  
  
Uma luz invadiu a sala. Enquanto caía no chão com Harry a segurá-la, Ginny pode jurar ouvir várias vozes. Vozes que disseram:  
  
- Parabéns Harry...  
  
- Foge Harry, **FOGE**!  
  
- Ginny! Vem para aqui! Filha, **GINNY**!!!  
  
- FRED! GEORGE! QUIETOS!!!!  
  
- _MANA! MANA!!!  
_  
- Eu juro que vou…  
  
- Eu juro que te venho buscar...  
  
- És tudo o que tenho...  
  
- Se eu posso aprender... Tu vais aprender...  
  
- Perdão e amor...  
  
As palavras mais sofridas de todas as pessoas que Harry e Ginny tinham mencionado encheram a sala, até que só uma voz fininha ficou, uma voz que disse:  
  
- Acabou...  
  
.  
«**koe ga kikoeru** / _Ouço uma voz_  
**nakiyanda sora no kanata de** / _Que vem de lá do céu azul e que parou de chorar_  
**kimi ga matteiru** / _Estou há tua espera..._»  
.  
  
**Fim do capítulo**  
  
**N.A:** Que tal? Bom, mau? Reviwes por favor! :) Eu faço olhinhos brilhantes e uma cara daquelas bem fofinhas! :p ;) O FF.net tá mudado aki dentro, em principio agora já tenho blods e itálicos!! Tou feliz!! :) BjsCacl


	19. Epílogo

**N.A:** E eis que chega o _fim_... Triste mas a verdade! :( :p Espero que gostem e tenho uam pergunta para vocês no final...  
  
_Disc._ A música A Thousand Years é cantada pelo Sting.  
  
**Para:** Há muita gente a concorrer a esta dedicatória tanto que este Epílogo vai ficar dedicado a todas as minhas amigas:  
- _Wolfy ; Danna ; Nani ; Jana ; Fransoah & Jack ; Pris ; Sissy ; Cenourinha e Tami_ se me falhou alguém perdoem-me!!! Não estão por ordem alfabética porque não estou para isso, mas não pensem que estão por ordem de importância é que não dá para colocar todas em primeiro :)  
  
**Dedicatória Especial** (_aconselhada pela Wolfy_) : Gostaria também de agradecer ao meu PC, aos Word, basicamente ao Bill Gates por todo o sowftear, à Worten que o vendeu(Vendedor- Worten sempre!!), aos meus pais que o compraram, à JK por ter escrito HP, às minhas irmãs por me obrigarem(oh sim, obrigam muito) a ver desenhos animados e a qualquer outra misera particula de matéria da qual me tenha esquecido, sem vocês não teria conseguido. Bjs  
  
**Epílogo** – A Thousand Years / _Mil Anos_

__

.

**A thousand years, a thousand more** / _Mil anos e outros mil mais  
_**A thousand times a million doors to eternity** / _Milhares de tempos, milhões de portas para a eternidade  
_**I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times** / _Talvez tenha vivido mil vidas, milhares de vezes  
_**An endless turning stairway climbs** / _Uma escadaria interminável virada sobe  
_**To a tower of souls** / _Para uma torre de almas_  
**If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,** / _Se forem precisos outros mil anos, mil guerras,_  
**The towers rise to numberless floors in space** / _As torres sobem por andares sem fim no espaço_  
**I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,** / _Poderia derramar outros milhões de lágrimas, milhões de suspiros_  
**A million names but only one truth to face** / _Um milhão de nomes mas apenas uma verdade a enfrentar_

_._

Era inverno e a Mansão Potter brilhava. Tinham passado mais de dez anos desde que a solidão e o frio se tinham instaurado naquela casa, dez anos desde a noite em que os Potter tinham sido assassinados, a mansão parecia ter renascido. E tinha.  
  
Várias pessoas caminhavam alegremente para dentro da casa, onde os Potter festejavam o segundo aniversário do seu filho, James. Harry estava com James às cavalitas ao pé duma mesa enquanto Ginny, ao pé dele, limpava a boca de James e os cabelos de Harry que estavam cheiros de migalhas.  
  
- Vá lá James! – pediu Ginny – Desce daí para eu limpar a cabeça do teu pai...  
  
James abanou a cabeça e agarrando-se a Harry disse:  
  
- Não, Jamessss não _qu_ _sai_...  
  
Harry sorriu e tirou o filho dos seus ombros, dando-lhe um beijo. James espreniou-se todo:  
  
- Não _qu_...  
  
Sorrindo Harry usou a sua arma secreta:  
  
- Sabes que o teu padrinho vem aí... E ele não gostaria de ver o seu afilhado a portar-se como um bebé...  
  
James parou a birra imediatamente e sorriu perguntando:  
  
- _Padinho_ vem?? – Ginny assentiu com a cabeça – E _taz_ _penda_ _pa_ James?  
  
Harry sorriu e disse passando a mão pelos cabelos do filho:  
  
- É bem provável...  
  
James bateu palmas. Alguns convidados aproximaram-se dos Potter e James correu a colocar-se no meio dos seus pais. Eram das poucas famílias importantes que ainda subsistia em Londres e tinham que se comportar como tal. As pessoas cumprimentaram os Potter, dizendo que a casa estava linda e desejando as maiores felicidades a James.  
  
James bocejou assim que eles partiram. Ginny tocou ao de leve no filho, James voltou-se para ela e antes que percebesse o que se tinha passado Ginny tinha-o ao seu colo. James enroscou-se como um gatinho no colo da mãe e levou o polegar à boca. Harry sorriu e deu um beijo terno na bochecha de Ginny.  
  
- Está exausto... – disse Ginny – Repete lá porque fazemos isto? - perguntou num tom irónico - Para rir na cara de quem?  
  
Harry riu e beijou Ginny.  
  
- Na nossa cara!  
  
- Porque? – perguntou Ginny.  
  
- Quem sabe? – disse Harry encolhendo os ombros – Estivemos para morrer, sobrevivemos, achámos que estava tudo perdido, encontramos tudo de novo, passaríamos a vida inteira a chorar, agora celebramo-la...  
  
- Parece-me bem... – concluiu Ginny dando um beijo na testa de James.  
  
Um criado elegantemente vestido aproximou-se e disse:  
  
- Senhor Potter...  
  
- Krum – respondeu Harry.  
  
Krum sorriu e disse com alegria na voz:  
  
- O Padrinho do menino James chegou...  
  
- _Padinho_!!! – disse James acordando de imediato.  
  
Ginny não conseguiu agarra-lo nos seus braços. Esperneando-se, James libertou-se e correu pela sala até à porta principal. Estava escuro na rua embora nevasse. Uma figura alta estava à porta, tinha uma capa sobre os ombros e embora James não conseguisse ver, percebeu pela voz que agradeceu alegremente a Fleur o ir-lhe ter ido buscar o chapéu, que sorria.  
  
James sorriu para o Padrinho e este voltou-se para ele. Sorriu, James sabia que ele só podia estar a sorrir, colocou um joelho no chão e abriu os braços. Sorrindo James caminhou para ele gritando:  
  
- _PADINHO_!  
  
Atrás do Padrinho de James uma figura feminina apareceu sorrindo. James atirou-se para os braços do Padrinho que o elevou no ar rodando-o à medida que dizia:  
  
- Feliz aniversário Afilhado!!!

.  
**I still love you** / _Ainda te amo  
_**I still want you** / _Ainda te quero  
_**Eternities still unsaid** / _Eternidades que ainda não foram pronunciadas_  
**'Til you love me** / _Até me amares_  
  
**.::Fim::.**  
  
**N.A:** Quem são os Padrinhos de James? :p  
Ok, esta foi sacana mas é para vos deixar a pensar! ;)  
Beijos e até à próxima fic :)


End file.
